Pursuing Fate & Destiny
by janrea
Summary: The war is finally over and everyone is leading a peaceful life. After a particular brief encounter, Kaname and Zero begin to develop feelings to one another. What will happen afterwards?
1. Chapter 1:The End Is Just The Beginning

Chapter 1: The end is just the beginning.

It was raining. The rain poured down incessantly and drummed on the rooftop, window panels and everything solid in sight. The impact sent a dull sound of pitter patter resonating through the halls of the house. Some might find it eerie or creepy but at this moment, the person standing by the window could only describe his feelings as peaceful. It had been a long time since he had felt so, as his previous days were always wrought with the sense of uneasiness and fear of the impending war. There were always plots to curb, schemes to destroy, plans to uncover and people to be wary of.

But now, there is only peace.

He sighed contently, his breath grazing the window, turning the small area misty. The war was finally over, and he now had all the time to laze around and—what was the term again?—Ah yes, to let one's hair loose. But still, he does have his reputation to keep. As much as he wants to go acting around like a three year-old, his more rational and logical mind told him that it was insane. With his side winning in the war, it practically meant that he is the leader of them all. At this thought, despite the serenity state he is in, he could already feel the beginnings of a headache.

Turning away from the window, he sat down on the small couch that was situated in front of it. Rubbing his temple lightly, he felt his hair cascade and cover his eyes. He tugged at a strand of hair absent-mindedly. He hadn't had a haircut in a while. His hair was already long enough to be tied into a short ponytail. But matters of his appearances are not important now. He must find a way to kindly decline his followers from making him the real Master. Despite the way he was raised, tedious paperwork and formalities with people was not really his area of expertise. Now, to think of a person who fits the job description…

Suddenly, his door was pushed open abruptly and a slim and tall figure walked in leisurely. Without even having to raise his head, he already knew who it was. It may be because of him being a pure blood, but the most important thing was that he understood his friends and followers and the only person brave enough and know him well enough to barge into his room without knocking was only him. Therefore, he remained where he was and wait till the other began to speak first.

Glancing at him, and then looking around the room, the person sighed and said: "Really, you should brighten up your room a bit!! It's so dark and gloomy, you always prefer to keep the lights off. I really don't understand why." As he said this, he turned and switched on the lights. "There, that's better now isn't it?" Frowning at his lack of response, the person continued to rant, "You really should be more joyful you know, like me! They say smiling will prevent one from getting old soon. Look at you! With that face, I am pretty sure by the time we become adults, you will already look like an old man!"

Finally, he spoke. "What do you want, Ichijo?"

Ichjo spared him the briefest glance before going on about his ranting. "Really, after the war, you seem an awful lot like a deflated air doll." Seeing the look thrown at him, Ichijo continued, "Well, maybe not so much like an air doll…A balloon, perhaps. Come on, Kaname, must you always look like you are having a headache??"

Kaname rubbed his temple. "If you must know, you are always the main cause why I have these headaches. Can't you speak normally for once?"

Ichijo gasped in mock pain. "Kaname! How could you say something like that to your best and dearest friend?? One who cares so much for you, who is willing to be by your side through thick and thin, who is always supportive and loving, who is ready to help you to do anything, to get rid of your troubles, to…."

Oh dear. Kaname thought absent-mindedly. Here comes the infamous Ichijo-rant. Giving a small sigh, he settled himself into a half-concentrating state. There is really nothing to concentrate about Ichijo's rants as they usually just ended in him running out of breath or words.

So, Kaname listened, his face still as stoic as ever, but his mind wandering. Only catching words and phrases of importance. _Friend who cares…(sighs) what am I going to do about the leader issue?...Thick and thin…Maybe, just maybe I can find someone to replace me…But who could that be??...Supportive and loving…Hmm, it must be a person who I could trust though…Help…Who is willing(and stupid) enough to help me?...Anything…These thoughts are giving me a headache…Get rid of troubles…Right, I really have a lot of troubles, don't I?...Wait, what was that again?_

Kaname's head snapped up. "What did you say?" He asked Ichijo.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! I said…" Turning towards Kaname, Ichijo stopped abruptly. This is not good. Every single brain cell he had told him so, but somehow, he found that he can't move or talk.

"I said, what did you say just now?" Kaname asked again. Now standing up, he leveled his eye with Ichijo.

Gulp. That. That was why Ichijo was now in a state of paralysis. Kaname had on a scarily polite and calm look on his face, but Ichijo was not fooled by that façade, he had known Kaname too long for the predatory gleam in his eyes to escape Ichijo's notice. It was the kind of look Kaname had before he rendered his opponents weak and then proceed to let them seal the deal with their own signature, or blood. Again, gulp.

"Haha….Err, I don't really understand what you mean…" Ichijo trailed off as Kaname took a step towards him.

"Really? Do you really not understand me? Or did you just simply forgot what you said moments ago?" Noting Ichijo's lack of response, Kaname took a step forward, while Ichijo took a step backwards.

"Well, seeing that your memory seems to be failing you, let me refresh it, shall I? You just said that you would, and I quote, 'ready to help you to do anything, to get rid of your troubles', didn't you?"

"Err…Ye-Yes?" Ichijo stammered. This is not good. No, this is not good at all. Ichijo suddenly had a brief idea as to where the conversation is heading.

"Well, you must be pleased then, to know that I am taking you up on that proposition?" Kaname continued.

"I wouldn't really call that a proposition…" Ichijo's voice held a trail of desperation in it now.

"Oh, you wouldn't have the heart to deny me, would you, Ichijo? Being my most caring and loving friend, you would help me in my predicaments, wouldn't you?" Kaname then smiled at Ichijo, a sweet and innocent smile which was considered a rarity to occur on Kaname's face, and one which could melt hearts and make fangirls faint.

But in Ichijo's eyes, it was something akin to terror. Whenever he saw Kaname with that smile, it was usually before he 'unintentionally helped', or in other crude words, forced someone to do something he was too bored to do or something he deemed too troublesome to do. And people usually just followed through with it. How couldn't they? When it was a person of such high stature and looks like Kaname who requires it of them, and the polite way he asks and the way he smiles just makes them want to sacrifice more for him. But Ichijo always knew that they were just pawns to Kaname, and Kaname knows too damn well just how much influence he has towards others.

Unfortunately, this particular understanding makes him to use such methods fairly often, and they always worked too. People who are stubborn and determined to not help Kaname in the beginning will eventually fall prey to the charm in his smile, if they weren't already convinced by his suave talk. Come to think of it, the only person that Ichijo has seen that does not seem to be fazed with Kaname's looks, charm, personality, stature, power, voice and speech would be Zero Kiryuu. This makes Kaname quite irritated as he realizes he does not really know how to handle a person who hold no fear or even respect for him, even if he does not show his irritation. And Kaname knows Ichijo is aware of this fact and it irritated him to no end too.

However, back to the current situation. As Ichijo looks at Kaname and takes note of that awfully sweet smile, he understands that Kaname never fails to get his prey. And he was now Kaname's prey.

Again, gulp. How he wishes he were Zero Kiryuu.

**********

Zero stared at the window. The rain still hadn't stopped. He sighed. He had promised Mr. Ogawa to go to the stables to look after the horses today as he had something to do. But now Zero was forced to break that promise by this blasted unending rain. He cannot help but wonder how Lily was doing. He understood just how much Lily hated the rain. Again, he wishes that the rain would stop so that he could go and look after the horses.

Zero sighed again. Glancing at the clock, he took note that it was already near noon. The rain had been going on since the morning and yet, it hasn't stopped. Zero cursed under his breath. If he hadn't been caught by Yuki as he tried to sneak out with just his usual attire, which was long trousers and a plain shirt, he wouldn't be given a lecture at his stupidity for not thinking to bring an umbrella or even wear a raincoat or coat. After the lecture, he was then sentenced to staying in the house until the rain stops. And the loud and noisy chairman just had to help Yuki by putting on a sealing charm on all the windows and doors.

He cursed again. Just where the chairman learnt these he did not know, but he sure as hell is going to make the person suffer if he ever did meet him, or her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He muttered.

The door creaked open and Yuki popped her head in. "Hey Zero, still mad at me and the chairman at locking you inside?"

"I'm not mad, just irritated." Zero grumbled. He knows he could never stay mad at Yuki. And as much as he would not like to admit it, the chairman holds quite a place in his heart for him to be unable to be mad at him too.

Upon hearing this, Yuki smiled. "Well, that's good. Zero, do you think you could cook something for me and the chairman to eat? We're starving and I really don't want to eat something that the chairman made…." She trailed off.

Zero stared at her. "Both of you locked me in and now wants me to cook lunch? No way."

"Come on, you just said you weren't mad at us! Please…We really are very hungry." And on cue, Zero heard the low rumble of Yuki's stomach. Seeing that Yuki was looking at him expectantly, he felt his resolve crumble.

Groaning, Zero stood up. "Fine, fine."

Hearing Zero's answer, Yuki jumped up and exclaimed happily, "Then let's get going!" Tugging on Zero's hand, she pulled him towards the kitchen. "We were so scared that you weren't going to agree, you know? Because then we would have to starve! We can't possibly ask for take-out as we have to let down the sealing charm to receive the food and we couldn't let that happen…"

Following being Yuki, Zero let himself be pulled by the petite girl. Staring at the hand pulling at him, he couldn't help but smile a little.

During the war, he had helped Kuran shield Yuki from all those who were threatening to harm her and the school. For once, a few of the vampire hunters and vampires fought together to keep harm from the school and also the community. Zero was one of the vampire hunters, but come to think of it, he was also one of the vampires, so he figures he was helping both sides at once. The war was harsh. It was a clash between the vampire community actually, as the old council of vampires wanted to get rid of Kuran Kaname and Yuki as they wanted another leader. And somehow, in the end, the vampire hunter council actually agreed to support their plans.

However, there were those who oppose it. A large portion of the vampire community was against it, obviously. But there were also vampire hunters who opposed the vampire hunter council. And together, they fought to end the madness. And it did end, so they were now again restored to a state of peace. There was already a transition of power and a reform in the vampire hunter council. Now, the new council was better than before, as their leaders were not as incompetent as those before.

But the vampire community had not yet elected their new leader. With the vampire council destroyed, they just have to elect a vampire amidst them and then let the chosen leader choose his own council. Zero knew it would be a matter of time until Kaname Kuran gets elected as he was the most obvious choice, being a pureblood and their leader during the war. He had heard from the chairman that Kuran was being the stubborn person that he was by refusing the offer. But Zero knew it would be a matter of time before Kuran would step up due to the pressure from the public.

Zero had had a few realizations during the war, and one of them was that he had accepted his being as a half-vampire. It was hard to come to terms with the fact, but finally he had managed. He understood himself better now and was not as easily offended by the fact now. He had also accepted the fact that Yuki was Kaname's sister and that she was also a vampire. However, it seems that Yuki is special and she does not require drinking blood at all. Another thing that has made Zero even more contented with him being a half-vampire is that he knows he would not descend into a Level-E vampire. It seems that Kuran's blood is more effective than any of them thought it would be and it stopped Zero's descend into the chaotic realm which is a Level-E vampire. He secretly thanked Kuran for it but he won't ever admit it to him as it would be a big blow to Zero's pride.

Another shocking realization was that he found out his affections and feelings towards Yuki was no more than a childhood dream of affection. He now really understood his protectiveness towards Yuki was due to the fact that he placed himself as her brother and it was his duty to protect her. His dislike towards Kuran was also fueled by this feeling. He now treated Yuki as nothing more than what she was to him—A beloved sister and his family. And he was delighted to know that Yuki treated him in the same way too. This new found sense of balance has allowed his mind to be in a peaceful state as it had never been in.

Looking at Yuki as she chattered away in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. His life was really as perfect as he ever hoped it could be.

Suddenly, Yuki turned around. "Are listening to what I'm saying at all?!" Noticing Zero's smile, she gasped, "You're smiling!!"

"What? I can't smile?" Pushing aside Yuki, he walked into the kitchen. Really, he had every reason to smile. Having a place he can finally call home, finding his true self, having an adorable albeit a bit noisy and irritating sister and last but not least, a fatherly fi—

"ZERO!! You're smiling!!" Chairman Cross rushed towards Zero and before he could frown, the chairman had already taken several photos of Zero with a camera that Zero did not even see him whip out.

"Aha!" Hugging his camera lovingly, the chairman twirled around the kitchen. "I finally have pictures of my darling son—Zero's smiling face~!!"

The chairman was in such a state of happiness that he failed to notice the increasing darkening of Zero's face nor the murdering rage he was emitting. However, Yuki took noticed of it and inched away carefully. She knew what it would be like to be caught in one of Zero's outburst.

Zero felt increasing anger as he watched the chairman twirling around. What was that thought he had in his mind just now? He must have completely lost it when he thought this _thing_ twirling over there could be a fatherly figure when he obviously was even more childish than a three year old. And what was the thing that he said just now? Did the chairman just took photos of him smiling?! What would happen to his reputation as the ever foul mood Zero Kiryuu? Clenching and unclenching his fists, he strode towards the chairman, bringing with him the murderous intent. Throwing over his shoulder, he said to Yuki, his voice barely concealing his anger, "I think you had better leave." Gulping, Yuki didn't need to be told twice before she rushed off to seek sanctuary in her room.

When the chairman finally took notice at Zero and the state he was stuck in, he couldn't help but shudder. This was not good, he silently told himself as he watched the approaching Zero, one who was surrounded by an impossibly dark aura. Suddenly, he hoped that he was Kaname Kuran, as Kaname seemed to be only person unmoved when facing this dark side if Zero.

However, he was not Kaname, and he was now officially in deep trouble.

**********

And thus, in this brief morning, as the rain continues to fall, two people learnt the meaning of terror and despair.

*End—Chapter 1*


	2. Chapter 2:A New Light

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me….That's why I am writing this~

Chapter 2: A New Light

Grumbling, Zero pulled on his coat. Taking a glance out of the window, he took note of the still grayish sky and decided to pick up his pace before it rains again. The rain had finally stopped about two hours ago but unfortunately, Yuki and Chairman Cross had used the sealing charm as a leverage to ask (read: DEMAND) him to make something for them to eat as it was already tea time. So, he had begrudgingly put on the apron and after much suggestions from Yuki and Chairman Cross, he ended up making tuna sandwiches, egg sandwiches, ham burgers, scones and a variety of bite-sized biscuits that could probably feed a group of ten people. It was a miracle that they did not have enough ingredients or Yuki might have made him bake a strawberry cake while Chairman Cross would have demanded a Chocolate Mousse Cake. Zero shivered at that thought. Thank god there was someone up there who liked him and decided to spare him from such a fate. Making two cakes would mark the end of the evening and with prefect duties at night, he would surely be unable to slip away to look at the horses.

Pushing open the now unsealed door, Zero stepped outside and was graced by the smell of moist earth and the unique scent of trees and flowers mingled together. Combined with the cool breeze outside, it was certainly very refreshing. Taking a deep whiff of this scent, Zero then made his way towards the stables. Ever since he became a true vampire (since he had received a pureblood's blood and all that), he found his senses heightened incredibly. As he was a half blood, he was certain it could not compare to those who are born a vampire or those of pureblood like Kuran. However, he was still immensely content with his abilities as he did not really need all those abilities anyway. His main choice of weapon was always guns and his Bloody Rose gun was more than enough. But that doesn't mean that he is only good with guns though, it's just that he liked working with guns better. Come to think of it, while training to be a vampire hunter, he had found out that the weapon that he could use best is swords. He is most efficient with a katana. By the end of his classes, he even surpassed his own teacher.

Reaching the stables, Zero put an end to his trail of thoughts and pushed open the doors to the stables. Again, his more sensitive senses picked up the scent of earth, dirt, hay and the slight smell of horses. He smiled slightly when he took note of the horses' restlessness. A particularly loud neigh caught his attention. Looking up, he found himself staring straight into the jet black eyes of Lily. Noticing that Zero was looking back at her, Lily threw her mane and neighed again.

Chuckling a bit, Zero said: "Alright, alright, be patient a bit will you? I still have other horses to attend to first." As if understanding what Zero said, Lily neighed again and then lowering her head, she began to nibble on her stack of hay. Smiling a bit at Lily's antics, Zero continued on to clean up the stable and also grooms the horses.

By the time he had finishing grooming all the other horses, it was already half past six. Walking towards Lily, he put his hand on her mane and caressed her gently. "Sorry I took so long." Zero apologized. As if in response, Lily bit on Zero's hair. "Hey! Haven't I told you not to do that already?! God, I swear I am going to go bald if you keep biting my hair away…" Lily neighed happily. Zero rolled his eyes. Pulling gently on Lily's white and shiny hair, Zero said: "Come on, want to go catch some air?" Again, Lily neighed happily.

Unintentionally, Zero laughed: "So many years and you still behave like when you are still a pony." Pulling Lily gently, Zero stepped out of the stables. "Come to think of it, the only thing that has change might be that your personality seems to be getting worse." Glancing back and noting Lily's 'glare', Zero laughed again. And Lily bit down on Zero's hair out of annoyance. "Hey!" Zero retaliated.

Being occupied with Lily, Zero did not notice the approaching footsteps, nor did he recognize the scent of the person which was so distinct. It was only when the person cleared his throat that Zero noticed that he was not alone. Whipping towards the direction of the sound, he found himself staring back into deep hazel brown eyes.

"Kiryuu-kun." Kaname spoke.

Shocked to find himself face to face with Kaname Kuran, Zero found himself speechless for a moment. Confused, Kaname inquired: "Kiryuu-kun? Are you alright?"

Snapping out of his shock, Zero glanced up at Kaname and replied: "Kuran. Yes, I am fine." Staring into Kaname's eyes, he saw the flicker of concern in it. Sighing, he repeated again: "I'm fine. Now will you please stop staring at me?" Hearing Zero's disgruntled response, Kaname nodded and looked away, only to find himself staring straight back into Lily's eyes.

"This is quite a horse." Kaname said simply. Zero raised his brows. He did not expect Kaname to make such a remark. Glancing backwards at Lily, he found that she was also staring back at Kaname. It occurred to him that they seemed to be having a staring match. But after a moment, Lily lowered her eyes and nuzzled Zero's cheek. Smiling a bit, Zero patted her head affectionately.

Kaname observed this interaction with interest. He had honestly never seen Zero smile in such a warm way before. Even though they had become what he supposed could be called comrades during the war, everything he and Zero spoke of were always business or strategies. It was rarely about something informal and Zero treated him formally too, sometimes a bit too cold for Kaname's liking, even though this was a fact he did not really admit.

"You're very attached to her, aren't you?" Kaname remarked simply.

Still patting Lily, Zero replied, "Yeah." But then he added, "She was raised by me, so I think that's why she likes me so much and vice versa."

Surprised that Zero chose to tell him such a thing, which was considered quite private, Kaname could find nothing to reply except, "I see."

Looking up at Kaname, Zero said: "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I decided to take a walk since the rain finally stopped." Hearing his reply, Zero nodded. Pulling Lily after him, Zero made his way towards the large field near the stables. "It has been raining a lot lately hasn't it?" Following Zero, Kaname replied: "Yes. It's good that it might soon be over though." Again, Zero nodded. His focus now entirely on Lily, he did not notice that Kaname was now walking side by side with him.

Walking along with Zero, Kaname savored this unexpected moment. Somehow, he did not expect to find himself in such a situation with Zero when he decided to go on a small walk. He still could not believe that Zero actually talked to him. Not in a formal way, but just chatting about mundane things like the weather. Although it intrigued him, this new development, he found himself liking it. It was unbelievably refreshing for someone to talk to him so normally without the usual bows, formal speech or respectful tone. Taking a sideways glance at Zero, he found himself staring. Zero's hair was longer now, and it fell on his shoulders. But it was still as unruly and unkempt as it used to be, and a few strands kept falling down and brushing Zero's cheeks as he leaned forward to brush Lily's mane or to whisper in Lily's ear. Yet, this new hair somehow gave Zero a more warmly feel; maybe it was because it provided him a soft touch to ease his usual brash and raw attitude. However, in the current situation where Zero was not at all frowning or being angry or sighing or being cold and impassive, all the hair did was just accentuate the striking beauty that Zero possessed. Zero was actually very good looking, with a well-sculpted face and porcelain skin, it was only his attitude that deterred girls from drooling all over him. What made Zero even more striking was the colour of his eyes and hair, a lovely grayish silver colour which just seems to be the painted by the angels themselves. Yes, Kaname himself was handsome and good looking but Zero was just beautiful—of course, sans the frown and temper.

All of a sudden, Zero smiled. It seemed that Lily had done something which was hilarious to Zero. His cheeks dusted a faint pink and then his smiled progressed into a ringing laugh. And Kaname found himself caught in a trance. Zero's laugh was full of joy and melodious; it also seemed to have the ringing and shining quality in it which catches a person's ears. If Kaname thought Zero was beautiful before, then the Zero now was just breathtakingly gorgeous.

Sensing Kaname's stare; Zero coughed and immediately ceased laughing. Now there was an embarrassed look on his face. His cheeks got redder. "Sorry." He mumbled. And his normal stoic appearance came up again. Somehow, Kaname felt a fleeting sinking feeling in his heart. But pushing it aside, he said: "It's alright. Joy is a very normal human behaviour." Zero merely nodded. Clearing his throat, Zero said: "Well, I am going to take Lily to the field for some exercise. Er…See you around then." Pulling Lily and walking into the field, Zero suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he found Kaname face-to-face with him. _Again?!_ Zero suddenly had a sense of déjà vu.

"Yes?" Kaname could almost taste the annoyance in Zero's voice. The frown was back again, and so was the anger. Somehow, Kaname felt a strange familiarity and resisted the urge to smile. "Well, I was hoping to sit at the bench there and watch, if you don't mind." Kaname said while pointing to a bench on a side of the field. Zero's frown deepened. "Are you really that bored you have to come and annoy me?" Smiling in a sweetening polite way, Kaname replied: "To tell the truth, I am most intrigued by your horse. I would like to see the way it gallops."

Finding it unbelievable, Zero retorted: "You want to see the way it _gallops_?" What in the world is wrong with this pureblood?! Zero's mind screamed. Didn't he have better things to do then watch a horse _gallop_?! Still smiling, Kaname replied: "Yes. One can know a lot through a person's stride. It is considerably the same with horses too. I think I like your horse very much and would like to understand it's personality better."

If it wasn't because he had a reputation to keep and dignity to retain, Zero would have screamed like a three year old in frustration. But being who he is, he merely grumbled: "Fine. Do whatever you like." As an afterthought, he added: "And, the name's Lily. Don't call her 'it'. She gets annoyed quickly."

_Just like you. _Kaname couldn't help but think. Nodding, he headed to the bench while Zero led Lily to the middle of the field. He watched on as Zero began to let Lily run on her own and when Lily suddenly decided to chase Zero, the shocked yelp and look on Zero's face made him want to laugh. Suddenly, Kaname felt peaceful and relax. A cooling wind picked up. It nuzzled Kaname's face and danced through his hair, pulling them along and twirling them around his face. He watched as it did the same to Zero too. The two blots of white which were Zero and Lily began to merge with the relaxing green around them as Kaname's vision began to blur. He leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes. _Hmm…_The sound of the leaves rustling was suddenly given another melodious quality when Kaname heard Zeros' laugh again. He wanted to open his eyes to catch a glimpse of Zero's face but found his eyelids unbearably heavy. Without knowing why, he found that it soothed him in a way that no person or thing has ever done. He find himself struggling to make his thoughts meet by trying to make sense of this new found feeling towards Zero but failed miserably as sleep slowly overtook him.

And when Zero finally decided he had played enough with Lily and made his way towards the bench for a seat, he found himself greeted with the scene of a peacefully sleeping Kaname. His head tilted and he was leaning a little bit sideways onto the bench. A gust of wind brushed past the field. And Kaname's hair was again blown in all directions. But none of the strands seemed to be able to disturb the serene look on Kaname's face.

Suddenly feeling a bit hazy, Zero found his eyes glazed over. Maybe it was because of the wind, or maybe it was because of his sight being blocked by strands of his hair. But whatever the reason, he found himself moving to sit beside Kaname, in a way that their shoulders might almost be touching. But Zero blamed it all on the small bench.

Looking upwards into the sky, Zero felt a surge of drowsiness swept through him. His eyes narrowed a bit and his eyes became a bit clouded. A steady breeze was in the air now, and the leaves of the trees and the scent of the grass seeped into his senses. Maybe it was because of having nature's embrace as Zero abruptly felt relaxed.

Finding his eyes closing, Zero's cloudy mind vaguely seemed to be telling him something but he could not really register it. All he knew was that he was very sleepy and the slightly sweet and fragrant smell which was so unique kept invading his senses and lulling him into slumber.

Just before he lost all hold of his senses, Zero remembered something. Somehow…Just somehow…The unique sense which made him serene always seemed to be in the air when Kaname is around…

*End—Chapter 2*

A/N: Please read and review~! Thanks~!


	3. Chapter 3:The Ball!

Disclaimer: Nothing pleases me as much than to be able to own Vampire Knight so that I could make Kaname and Zero into an official couple. _

Chapter 3: The Ball?!

The sun gave way to its counter part, the moon, as the sky donned on a new cloak—one which was of a dark and deep black as its shade. And yet, the darkness only served to accentuate the bright twinkle of the stars as they followed the moon into play. As if in celebration to the arrival of night, even the trees seemed to be treading carefully as they made small rustling sounds with their leaves. A certain air of peace had replaced one which was lively and bright in the day and even the grass seemed to be swaying gently to an unheard soothing rhythm.

In such a peaceful scene, the only movements and voices which sounded out of place was a small groan coming from a corner of the field. Kaname opened his eyes blurrily as he struggled to make out his surroundings. As he tried to sit up and stretched himself, he found that he could not move his right hand as a weight was upon it. Feeling alarmed, he turned to his right, only to be greeted by the gentle and lovely sight of Zero resting his head on Kaname's left arm. For a reason which escaped his mind, Kaname suddenly found himself relaxing again. Letting out a small breath, he started to wonder. It had been a long time since he remembered himself having such a peaceful sleep. Normally when someone approached him, his vampire senses will already be screaming at him to get up. However, it obviously did not alerted him when Zero sat by him or when Zero leaned onto him. This realization perturbed him as it meant that he was actually letting his guard down near someone as unlikely as Zero. It was not that he did not like it, it just unsettled him. His normal stoic and controlled life was supposed to be well planned and structured; but now, looking at the sleeping Zero beside him, Kaname suddenly had a brief thought that maybe, just maybe, a bit of change and spontaneity might not be so bad after all. Still, he was not sure as to why he thought so. He knew that it was weird but Zero gave him a soothing and warm feeling which calms his mind and heart. Maybe because he hadn't had such a feeling for such a long time that he wanted to hold on to it a bit longer. Yes, this feeling was precious and he did not want to lose it so easily.

Reaching over to Zero, Kaname brushed a few stray strands of hair falling upon Zero's forehead. The prefect stirred a bit and mumbled something incoherent while frowning. Then, he snuggled closer to Kaname and fell back into deep slumber. Kaname resisted the urge to laugh at Zero's childish antics. He wondered what the prefect would look like when he woke up to find himself in such a position with him. Suddenly feeling very mischievous, Kaname shifted himself so that he was facing Zero completely and then, leaning forward, he whispered into Zero's ear while a hand pushed at Zero slightly.

"Kiryuu, Kiryuu, wake up." Kaname muttered beside Zero's ear. Seeing that Zero did not even move an inch, Kaname tried again. "Wake up, or I would have to carry you back to your dorms, Kiryuu. Kiryuu~" This time, Zero shifted but gave a protesting groan as he wanted to continue sleeping. "Kiryuu…" Zero mumbled: "Let me be Yuki, I want to sleep…" Kaname held back his smile, "I am not Yuki, Kiryuu."

Now gaining consciousness, Zero opened his eyes a bit, his silver irises dusted with a pearly white mist as he struggled to clear his mind. "What—??" Finally clearing the sleep out of his mind, Zero was shocked to find himself face to face with Kaname, their noses mere centimeters apart. "Kuran?!" Zero wanted to jolt up but Kaname was trapping him down. "Well, I see that you have finally woke up, Kiryuu. I was starting to think that I might have to accompany you here all night."

"What--?" Zero was still a bit lost. It was then he noticed the unusual dark surrounding they were in. Realization dawned on his face. But still, he hadn't realized the fact that he had slept on Kaname. Feeling a bit too 'generous', Kaname decided to remind him, "You know, Kiryuu, I didn't realized that my body was a pillow." Zero stared at him blankly. But the words finally caught on and the meaning became apparent to Zero. His face became adorned with an alluring brush of red and his eyes became wide with shock and alarm as his mouth fell. The sight of a flustered Zero was so enticing that Kaname wanted to tease him more. "Well, I don't particularly mind, but I was starting to feel hungry and with you clinging to me so tightly I just can't find a way to break free, unless I carried you with me." By his words, Zero's face changed ever so slightly but Kaname could tell that he was actually horrified inside.

Looking at Kaname, Zero just felt totally embarrassed. Oh why, why did he have to fall asleep?! Then, Zero realized that there was a mischievous twinkle in Kaname's eyes and that he was smiling slightly. He is teasing me?! Zero felt even more embarrassed now, so much so that he wanted to find a hole to stick himself into. Flustered, he pushed Kaname away and stood up. Not daring to look Kaname in the face for fear of letting his blush show, Zero muttered an apology and good night before rushing off.

Looking at Zero's back, Kaname suddenly wanted to get to know the prefect better. It seems that Zero might not be so cold and distant as he may seem. Kaname was glad that he decided for the walk as he really got to see a different side of Zero. Besides that, he also felt that the heaviness and gloom weighing on his heart seemed to have become lighter. This was all thanks to Zero being able to make him feel peaceful and calm. With this thought in mind, Kaname smiled. He was going to befriend Zero Kiryuu, no matter what the cost is, he wanted to be able to keep hold of this precious feeling.

And as he stood and walked away with this decision in mind, neither he nor Zero realized that the legendary star among vampires—the Oracle of Love, glimmered and shone for the briefest second before disappearing into the dark night again.

**********

Sun rays shone through the thin layer of silk curtains hanging by the windows and fell onto a bed of silver-grey hair, reflecting the shine and unusual softness that the hair possessed. As the sun continued to tease Zero by falling on his eyes, he had no choice but to express a groan and started to sit up on his bed. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep, Zero felt his whole body ache over. Immediately last night's event came back to his mind, the vivid image of Kaname in front of him, so near and real that it burned an everlasting image into Zero's mind. Shaking his head, Zero tried desperately to clear his thoughts. He had sworn to himself that he would not let the pureblood affect him when he came back to his dorms last night.

Swinging his legs over the bed and standing up, Zero stretched his body and rubbed his shoulders to ease the nagging ache. He supposed the bench was never meant for sleeping and the hard wood had taken a toll on his muscles. Briefly, he wondered if Kaname would suffer the same predicament he was now in. But the mere thought of the pureblood expressing his annoyance over something as simple as an ache seems utterly impossible and Zero threw his thoughts away again when he realized he was thinking about Kaname. Yet, Zero could not hold his thoughts. When he thought about it, he had always seen Kaname being stoic or polite, with only the briefest times during the war where he expressed his silent rage or sarcastic and dark side. But during those short periods where he could not contain his emotions—be it sorrow, happiness, anger or annoyance—he had never once lost control. Even when he was angry, he would be in check with his anger, and never would his tone leave the normal pitch or his words become harsh and impolite. He was unlike Zero, who shouted and growl when he was angry and lashed out in all violent means possible. No, it seemed that even when he could not control his emotions, Kaname controlled the way he let it out. But his emotions were never loose.

Absent mindedly, Zero made his way towards the bathroom as he continued to muse on about his thoughts on Kaname. His body moved in accordance of the normal routine: Wash his face; brush his teeth, change of clothing…Even when he was doing all these, never once did his mind leave the matter at hand. Once he thought about it, he actually felt a bit sad for Kaname, not pity, just sadness. As he felt that it must be such a burden to contain in all those emotions. Furthermore, to be in control at all times must be such turmoil on a person, both physically and mentally. He wondered what Kaname must have gone through to make himself into such a person. The attachments he made with other people are just friendly and kind on the outside, but never on the inside. Somehow, Zero imagined that the only people who he had really shown his true self to might be only Yuki and the Chairman. And he was sure that he only let pieces of his real personality show. With this thought, Zero was overwhelmed with a certain feeling of sadness.

He wondered why he hadn't noticed such a thing about Kaname before. Maybe it was because of the brief encounter last night that left him with musings that the pureblood might not be as bad as he seemed. Maybe it was because he was affected by last nights surroundings which led him to feel the loneliness that Kaname accidentally emitted. Maybe it was because of the teasing by Kaname which led him to uncover a fresh side of Kaname which he rarely saw. Maybe it was because he wanted to see the rare, genuine smile that he displayed yesterday. There were a lot of maybe's, but Zero was sure that the time he saw Kaname lose control over someone, it would be the day that Kaname found the person he cared about most in the entire world. _Thud._ Zero suddenly felt a newly added weight in his heart but chose to ignore it.

As he pulled on his jacket and made his way out of his room, Zero made a silent vow to himself to try his best, even if it was utterly difficult, to treat Kaname in a more civilized and friendly way. The reason for this decision totally escaped his mind and he found it better not to think about such mundane and unimportant things.

But as much as he stuffed his thoughts and musings away into a secured box stored deep away in his heart and mind, there still emanated a silent and small voice: _Maybe, just maybe, it is simply because you care. _

**********

"The Principle of Equipartition of Energy states that when a system is in thermodynamic equilibrium…" The sound of the Physics teacher's voice droned on monotonously as it carries a certain spell with it through the air, lulling the hearer into a false sense of security and sleepiness.

Even as Zero was struggling to keep his eyes open, he knew that it was a losing battle. The weather was windy and the sky dark blue today, with the sun hiding behind the clouds; and the cooling atmosphere was putting Zero into a state of drowsiness. Feeling his head getting heavier by the second, Zero laid his head on his opened textbook and closed his eyes, slowly, slowly, falling into a steady sleep. But just as he was about to slip into the realm of unconsciousness, the slamming of his classroom door against the wall as it was opened jerked him wide awake. His vampire senses was amplified a bit, just as it always seemed to be when he just woke up, and he immediately focused all his senses towards the door. But when he recognized the person standing in the doorway, his earlier alertness and wariness was replaced with annoyance instead.

Chairman Cross stepped into the classroom, his movements fluid and elegant as a contribution by the trainings of a vampire hunter before. Giving the teacher and students a charming smile and mutter of apologies, he started to scan the classroom. His eyes fell on Zero, and his smile got impossibly wider and brighter. As Zero made eye contact with the chairman, he could already feel his heightened senses alerting him, as if they were telling him to flee from danger. But being who he is, Zero merely sat in his place and stared back at him.

Chairman Cross addressed Zero, "Zero, will you come with me for a moment? There is something that requires your immediate attention." Zero raised his brows, whenever the chairman spoke so politely, it was always when he wanted Zero to help him with something he was sure Zero would hate to do.

Frowning, Zero swore silently and stood up, grabbing his book and bag, he walked out of the classroom, leaving the chairman to follow him. He could hear the chairman saying his apologies for interrupting and for Zero's behavior as he stood in the corridor, waiting. Hiding his smile, Zero waited for the chairman. Somehow, it was a lovely feeling to have someone who was both motherly and fatherly like the chairman who looked out for him, making excuses for him and protecting him. It always made him realized that he now had a family who need and love him as who he is. Leaning against the window panels lining the corridor walls, Zero gazed into the blue sky and contemplated about his recent seemingly more than perfect life.

Zero was so absorbed in his temporary feeling of euphoria that he did not notice the chairman coming out of the classroom. Looking up and seeing the rare expression of Zero letting his guard down made the chairman feel a surge of happiness in his heart. And being who he is, he silently took out his newly bought digital camera from his pocket (the last one had been smashed to bits by Zero…) and switching the flash off, he began to press the capture button. After a few shots, he silently slipped the camera into his pocket again and cleared his throat, acting as if nothing had happened, but actually, he was smiling and rubbing his hands gleefully inside, as he knew that these photos will surely be a rare item in his highly-confidential-top secret-locked in a safe-photo album of Zero's pictures.

Alerted by the chairman, Zero restored himself to his usual cool appearance and turning to the chairman, he grumbled: "What the hell do you want this time?" His tone was evidently screaming out his irritation. Flashing his bright smile, the chairman pulled Zero along and with an altogether cheery tone which sent flashing warnings to Zero's mind, he said: "We're going shopping!!!"

Before Zero's mind could even properly process the chairman's words and meaning, he found himself pulled out of the school building and into the open court. He squint his eyes as a flash of bright sunlight greeted him and all of a sudden, he was unceremoniously pushed into a waiting car and driven off.

**********

Yuki stared at herself in the mirror. Tugging at the diamond necklace adorning her neck, she began to scrutinize her image in the mirror. She was now wearing a silk, body hugging ball gown which was purplish pink in colour. Absent-mindedly, she pulled her matching gloves and then patted her gown a few times before twirling once in front of the mirror. All the while, her eyes never left examining her own appearance. Necklace—Check. The butterfly bow of the gown—tied firmly. The gloves—Worn snugly. Her hairdo—still in a lovely bun with strands falling down. Her hair ornament—still clipped on tightly. Her shoes—both worn and the shoe strap wounding her ankle was firmly adjusted. Her matching bracelet and earrings—check. Her makeup (it took her hours!!)—Still on and had not faded.

Sparing a last glance at the mirror and sure that she looked absolutely perfect, Yuki let out a breath she had not known she was holding. Now unsure of what to do, she began to pace in her more-than-glamorous waiting room. Tonight is considered a big night to her as Kaname is going to properly announce her as his sister and also as a member of the Kuran family. She had been trying to talk Kaname out of doing this as she felt awkward and strange. However, it seemed that all the vampire community was eager to get to know about this new pureblood in their society and had requested countless times to at least introduce her simply. Due to new rules forged by the Vampire Hunter council and also the Vampire Council, the school was now off limits, and anyone who wanted to enter the school had to seek Chairman Cross's approval first. That's why Yuki had been content in hiding in the school as she knew a lot of nobles and purebloods wanted to see their new sort-of leader. Besides that, there are also the journalists and reporters to avoid from. (The vampire community has their own cable and media network.)

And after countless letters and emails from a lot of people, Yuki had finally succumbed. It was also mainly because Kaname came to find her and started to persuade her with his reasoning of the so-called 'Duties of a Pureblood'. Yuki sighed wistfully. Really, sometimes Kaname could be such a nagging brother. But then she smiled again. Having such a brother is not really that bad, even though he might be irritating at times.

Sitting down on the leather couch, Yuki twiddled with her hair while her thoughts drifted. During the war, she had really grown quite a lot. Not wanting to be the person who always needed saving, and the person who would caused Kaname and Zero problems, she had learned to be able to protect herself and also grown out of being too emotionally and also physically dependant of Kaname and Zero. She had also finally realized that her feelings towards the both of them were really just the feelings of sweet adoration towards a brother. She was glad that she was not pining after either of them right now. She had yet to find the man of her dreams but she is sure that she now could differentiate between romantic love and family love.

Her recent life had been lovely and she knew that with the proper announcement of her as a Kuran, an acknowledged pureblood, she would have to take on the same responsibilities as Kaname but after much consideration, she figured that it was time she shouldered some responsibilities. Kaname had assured her by saying that with the new Vampire Council, they would not take advantage of purebloods and that the duties of a pureblood were more towards socializing with the nobles or with vampires from other countries but that did not ease her anxiety. She understood that with the new governing system of vampires and the newly found peace between the vampires, vampire hunters and humans, her life as a pureblood might not be as taxing as she thought but the fear of letting down expectations still haunted her a bit.

The door creaked open and disturbed Yuki's thoughts. She glanced up to see a very well-dressed Chairman Cross walk in. He was wearing a dashing white suit and had opted to wear contact lenses and also tie his hair down loosely instead of in the usual ponytail. Yuki beamed at him and he smiled back.

"Wow, I must say you exceeded my expectations. I didn't expect you to look so nice when I insisted that you dress up for tonight." Yuki said mischievously.

Laughing awkwardly, Chairman Cross scratched his head, his expression showing his embarrassment. "Don't tease me Yuki. You know I feel awkward in such formal attire. It had been years since I dressed so properly."

Yuki laughed at the chairman's words. "Well, I suppose I could let you off the hook tonight." Looking around Cross and finding Zero's absence, Yuki asked, "Where's Zero? Wasn't he supposed to come with you?" Suddenly a thought flashed across her mind. Don't tell me you let him weasel out of such an important occasion to me!!" She shouted.

"Of course not!!" Chairman Cross retorted indignantly. "I still have the ability to force Zero into something you know. I am not that old." Pouting, he continued: "He's in the hall already, trying his best to not attract attention by secluding in a fine corner, as like always. Actually, I reckon he is just too embarrassed to come see you." Yuki creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would he be too embarrassed to see me?" Now grinning wickedly, the chairman replied: "Well, I actually tore him away from school for an emergency makeover this afternoon, and I daresay he looks absolutely dashing. But he has this strange notion in his mind that he looks weird."

Yuki's mouth fell open. "You what?! So, how does he look now?" Yuki continued, musing, " He was always good-looking, but he never knows how to dress up nor change his lousy attitude. That's why even the several girls who liked him in school never dared to approach him."

This was the chairman's turn to gape. "Zero has admirers?!" Yuki rolled her eyes. "Of course! And quite a number of them actually. Even those which you normally see screaming at the Night Class's boys are actually secretly having crushes on Zero." Seeing the still disbelieving look on Chairman Cross's face, Yuki added: "You know, not all of the girls who come in the evening is to watch the Night Class, it was mostly because it was the only time they had to interact with and also see Zero."

Feeling overloaded with this unexpected information, Chairman Cross sat down beside Yuki. "Well, I guess my kids are all grown up now, aren't they?" He muttered a bit dejectedly. Patting his back comfortingly, Yuki reassured him: "Well, as annoying as you are, you are still considered our dad, even though Zero won't admit it." Now tear-eyed, the chairman nodded in bliss, "You called me dad!" Laughing, Yuki replied: "Well, don't get used to it! So, you still haven't told me how Zero looks now."

The chairman raised his head, and Yuki could clearly see the amusement on his face. "Well, if you really want to know….When Zero walked in, four girls fainted, two waiters fell, and the majority of the people in the ball sighed or screamed. Also, I seemed to notice someone who is showing an unusual interest in Zero which might seem surprising even to you." Still grinning, but now a bit wickedly, Chairman Cross looked at Yuki.

This time, it was Yuki's turn to be speechless again.


	4. Chapter 4:Enchanted

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight does not belong to me….If it does, Kaname and Zero would have already gotten together and done many *ahem* naughty things by now…. =_="

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews~!! They are very much appreciated~

Chapter 4: Enchanted

Kaname sipped at his cocktail languidly as he eyed the people surrounding him. He was currently taking a breather by leaning against the marble-walled balcony. The open door allowed him a lovely view of the whole hall and the soft breeze was calming and soothing. Sighing discreetly, he kept his cool and courteous appearance. This ceremony was boring him to no end, even though he would not admit it. This was the first ever official ceremony organized by the Vampire Council that invited vampire hunters and certain vampire-friendly humans. It seems that both sides, that is, the vampires and the vampire hunters, are actually putting an effort into developing a newly found peace and friendship among them. Scanning through the crowd, Kaname could not help but allow a small smile grace his lips as he noticed a few groups of vampires and vampire hunters chatting animatedly away at something. Others merely talked briefly and smiled politely while some still had on a skeptical look on their faces. But Kaname supposed it will be a matter of time before they will dispose of their prejudices too. Briefly, a thought flashed through Kaname's mind: He wondered if he and Kiryuu could get along as well as that?

As soon as the thought surfaced, he found himself frowning at his own trail of mind. Recently, he had started to think about Kiryuu more times than the necessary. It seemed that whenever he had time to allow his mind to wander, he will definitely be reminded of Kiryuu. The event at the field yesterday just seemed to make him think more and more about the unique vampire hunter. Although he still could not pinpoint the reason for his attachment, he supposed it was because Kiryuu intrigued him—he was the only person about his age who dared to defy him and speak out against him. He was also the only one who did not worship him like a god and treated him normally. It was quite hard to adjust his pride in the first place, but after working with Kiryuu during the war, there were actually times he was relieved that Kiryuu treated him in such a way. It was very refreshing, to say the least. That is why Kaname now tagged his interest towards Kiryuu as his wish to become friends with Kiryuu, as he had actually missed the time they would interact during the war.

Taking another sip of his drink, he resisted the urge to sigh again. It seems that he was actually sighing a bit too much recently. His weird behavior even spurred Aido to muster the courage to enquire him by asking: "Kaname-sama, is something troubling you?" While Takuma became more nagging in the topic of "Get A Life, Kaname!", which he found was actually starting to irritate him. He supposed he must be sadistic to miss the war where he at least felt like he had some purpose in life. Now, everything he does seems plain boring. There was no excitement in his life at all…Suddenly the image of Zero flashed through his mind again. Well…Maybe there _is_ some excitement…Glancing at his watch; he noticed that it was about time for him to properly introduce Yuki as his sister and a rightful descendant of the Kuran family. He hoped that Chairman Cross would have arrived by now to calm Yuki's nerve. Again, he wondered if the chairman actually managed to convince Kiryuu to come to the ball. Earlier when he met the chairman, he had found out he still haven't told Zero about the event yet. But when he expressed his concern, the chairman merely laughed his joyful laugh and said dismissingly: "Don't worry; I will be able to get him to the ceremony tonight. Besides, if I don't do so, Yuki might murder me afterwards~!"

Kaname just had to shake his head a little when he thought about the chairman's antics. That man was sometimes too childish to even be seriously considered as a once-most-deadly vampire hunter. Turning his back towards the door, he glanced at the starry sky. For once, the moon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he remembered the times when his mom used to teach him constellations. A sudden pang of loneliness swept through his heart. _Don't worry, you still have your sister, dear Yuki, don't you?_ Kaname assured himself. Yet, the feeling of a void in his heart still remained. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed another person approaching him. He didn't even need his vampire senses to tell him who it was as he knew exactly who had the guts to come intrude upon him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze, waiting for the other to start his nagging again. And sure enough, Kaname's moment of silence was disturbed after only a second.

"You know, you can't go around moping and dump all the guests that you practically invited." Takuma chided. Seeing that Kaname was blatant in ignoring him, he continued on. "Like I said, you need some socializing!! And not just the normal polite, business-kind, pureblood-duties socialize, but the find a date, have romantic dinner kind of thing! And look! There are quite a number of beautiful ladies present tonight, you should go mingle with them and find out which attracts your attention the most!" Sensing Kaname's annoyance now, Takuma still continued, his mouth overcoming his logic, which happened commonly. "We will even help you court the person you like!" At this, Kaname raised his brows: "We?"

Happy at the response, Takuma smiled, "Yes, we. We, as in all your loyal subordinates who have been tired of seeing you acting more bitter than a dozen bitter gourds thrown in altogether." Turning to face Takuma, Kaname merely replied: "I'm not interested." He then proceeded to walk into the hall. Takuma huffed and quickly followed him, all the while his mouth kept on: "Oh come on Kaname! We have been having this discussions for so many times!" Kaname threw him an unscrupulous look. "Okay…Maybe not 'we', but 'I' have been having these discussions with you so many times, you ought to have at least felt some duty to oblige, right?" Kaname recomposed himself before stopping and turning to face Takuma again, "All the more reason for you to drop this pointless conversation. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other things to do other than listen to you nag like some 80-year old." Takuma was just about to open his mouth to protest when there was a commotion in the hall.

Curiousness getting the better of him, Takuma forgot what he was about to say and pushed past Kaname to enter the hall to get a glimpse of what was happening. But his vision was blocked by the group of people who seemed to have gathered together in front of the something which was supposedly the cause. Then, screams and sighs could be heard. "What in the world…?" Takuma started, but was cut off when Kaname decided to speak up: "What's going on?"

It seems that Kaname's pureblood aura and deep, baritone voice had some use as a few of the nearby guests turned back and replied: "Oh, Kaname-sama, it seems that someone has arrived, but I am not sure who though…" Another added in: "I think it's a vampire…" While another corrected him, "No, its two vampire hunters from what I heard." Unable to derive any reason for the commotion and the sighs and screams from these responses, Kaname decided to go and see for himself. "Thank you, you have been a great help." And flashing them one of his trademark dashing smile, he began to excuse himself through the crowd. Seeing this sight, Takuma merely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and accuse Kaname of being double-faced and rather choose the option of following Kaname closely in order to reach the source of commotion.

Again, being who he was, Kaname gained way through the crowd rather easily. However, he did notice that the nearer he went towards the entrance of the hall, where he had already deduced as where the source is, he found that it became increasingly harder to gain people's attention as they all seemed to be transfixed by something else. Finally, he found himself two rows of crowd away from the entrance. Using his height as an advantage (he was also tired of constantly saying 'Excuse me.' to move through the crowd), he glanced up. Even among the crowd, his gaze was easily caught by the person standing in front of the entrance. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he found his breath catch and his pulse quickening. Only barely able to manage a gasp, he whispered.

"Zero Kiryuu."

**********

Zero stepped down from the limousine that was rented by the chairman for the night. The cooling breeze of the night calmed him and he felt tons better than when he was sitting in the limo. Taking a deep breath, he resisted the urge to bolt from the mansion that he was currently standing in front of.

_Remember, this is for Yuki. _He told himself in his mind. But still, he felt out of place. The new suit he was wearing was way too formal and chic for his taste, his hair felt weird, and he was sure that his face now looked like a monster too. All in all, you could say his self-esteem at the moment is pretty low.

Chairman Cross came up beside him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he reassured Zero in a fatherly manner: "Now, now Zero. There is nothing to feel down about. You look dashing, more pretty and handsome than I had ever remembered you being. Well, maybe bringing you to a stylist to get your hair more organized and put on some makeup was a bit over-the-board, but the outcome is really lovely! Just try and look in the mirror and you will see what I mean."

Zero felt like he wanted to murder the chairman. "I swear, if it weren't for you going on and on about 'for the sake of Yuki', I would have murdered the stylist too." The venomous glare made the chairman gulp. "Well…We had better go in now if we don't want to be late."

With that, he hastened towards the door, away from Zero who had an unusually dark aura about him now. Briefly, the chairman wondered if he should have gone through such lengths to dress up Zero, but after sneaking a glance at Zero, he decided it was worth it. Somehow, he didn't imagine that the make over would be so successful. He, himself, was shock and transfixed for more than a moment when he saw Zero walking out of the stylist's room. Hiding a wicked smile, he wondered what kind of reaction would Zero get when people saw how he looked like now. But whatever reaction he would get, the chairman was sure that it would definitely be a rare sight to behold.

As they were led towards the hall by a maid-in-waiting, Zero took the chance to look around. It seems that the mansion is really as beautiful and glamorous as it is outside and as it is inside. Everything was decorated and furnished to perfection and even a simple flower in a vase looks as if it would cost millions to get hold of. Sensing Zero's appraising gaze, the chairman said: "You know, this mansion belongs to the Kuran family. It has been holding important events such as this for decades. However, only rare events are chosen to be held here so being invited is deemed as an honor for most vampires." At this statement, Zero merely nodded in reply. _So, this is one of Kuran's properties?_ He mused. _Seems like he really if filthy rich after all. _

As Zero was too absorb in his surroundings, he did not notice the significant blush on the maid's face or the way she was sneaking glances towards him at times. Also, he did not notice the blushes and praising gaze of the servants as they passed through. However, Chairman Cross took note of every single detail and congratulated himself on getting his job done well.

When they reach a large, gold embroidered and intricately designed door, Zero knew they had reached the main hall of the house as the door not only gave an imposing feeling but also a feeling of grandeur. He took another deep breath. It was rare that he felt uncomfortable but he supposed that there were a few reasons which led to his discomfort. The first being that he had never attended such a grand event as an honored guest before, he had always been to such events on the reason of vampire hunter duties. Second, he still felt that he looked like an idiot. Third, he knew that this was an important event for Yuki and he really hoped that he would be able to act up to his expectations. He knew he wasn't as suave and smooth and Kuran and the thought of socializing terrified him. At the thought of Kuran, his heart skipped a beat.

Kuran. He would definitely be at this event wouldn't he? Suddenly, a wave of panic rushed through Zero. He was still freaked out about yesterday's event. The mere thought of him sleeping on Kuran made him murderous and embarrassed at the same time. Somehow, despite his grumpy façade, he felt that he would still be unable to look Kuran in the eye. Groaning inwardly, he began to think if there were ways to avoid Kuran for the whole night. _Yeah, like that would happen_. He reminded himself sarcastically. Seeing that the door was beginning to open, he took a small gulp and calmed himself. _Relax Kiryuu, it's just Kuran. Nothing to be fidgeting over about_.

Taking a step into the room together with the chairman, Zero felt his eyes blinded temporarily by the brightness of the huge chandelier that hung just above the entrance. Blinking to adjust his eyes, he was still unaware that most of the people in the room had turned at the sound of the door being opened. Finally adjusting to the light, Zero glanced up, only to find that nearly all of the people in sight were staring at him. Then, some noble girl sighed and others joined in. As the sighs grew, more people turned towards him and the chairman. And if things weren't bad enough with the weird sighs a lot of people were making, whispers were starting to amount and the worst came when a girl screamed and fainted.

Zero couldn't help sweating as he observed the unusual string of events that was playing out in front of him. He was certain that there must be something wrong with his appearance to get such a response from the crowd, seeing that the only possible explanation for the commotion was either him or the chairman, and his eyesight was good enough to tell that there was nothing wrong with Chairman Cross. Glaring at the chairman who stood beside him, he tried his best to put all his accusations in his eyes. Sensing his glare which seemed to say: "What on earth did you did to me?!" The chairman merely grinned and inching closer to Zero, he whispered: "Don't worry, you look fine. These responses are simply because you look too delectable for your own good." He then grinned evilly at Zero. Upon hearing this, Zero wanted to scoff. Him? Good looking?! No, that is absolutely impossible.

Putting on his grumpiest face, he decided to ignore everyone and choose a private and unnoticeable spot to idle away his time. But just as he stepped forward, he bumped into a waitress who was entering from the side door which was especially for servants. Since the waitress was too nervous to raise her head, she did not notice the commotion or weirdness in the atmosphere until she was bumped into by Zero. Immediately, Zero's vampire reflexes shot out and grabbed the waitress's wrist just in time to prevent her from colliding with the floor. Pulling her up, he looked straight at waitress and muttered: "Are you alright?"

The waitress stared. And stared. And stared some more. Just as Zero was about to ask her again for fear that she hadn't recovered from the shock, the waitress's eyes glazed over and a feverish kind of blush swept across her cheeks. And then, she fainted right in Zero's arms. In cue, screams and sighs could be heard again. As Zero raised his head, his expression filled with a rare confused look, he noticed that there were more people looking at him now. As he swept his eyes across the room, he saw that those which his eyes connected with seemed to produce more weird actions. He swore that he heard the clanking of plates and the breaking of glasses somewhere in the room too, as if a bunch of waiters had fell down.

At this particular moment, there were only two words on Zero's mind: Oh crap.

**********

Kaname took in the sight of Zero. As his eyes traced over every curve and detail of Zero's appearance, he began to appreciate and like what he was seeing more and more. It seemed that for once, Zero had decided to dress up for the occasion and damn if he did not look good enough to eat.

Zero was wearing a tailored cream white suit which complemented his eyes and hair. The body fitting suit was adorned with a knee length coat which was left unbuttoned by Zero, giving him an aristocratic and wild, untamed look at the same time. His suit was then perfected with very, very pale violet colored cuff links which had a modernized twist to it as each hand had a pair of round glistening silver which were carved with designs and connected with a chain. The pair served as cuff links while the chain between them dangled down. With each movement of Zero's hands, there was a faint clinking sound of the chains which was strangely alluring. Also, instead of a decent and normal bow tie, Zero's neckwear was merely a length of silk ribbon which was tied loosely around his collar. This whole combination of clothing, although a bit informal, suited Zero perfectly as it emitted his aura and complemented his looks, making him stand out.

And speaking of looks, Kaname must say that Zero looked significantly more handsome and beautiful than he had ever been. For once, Zero's now shoulder length and unruly hair had been tamed down and the longer strands tied behind with a small purple-red ribbon. However, there were still a few strands of hair that were shorter which was adequately let down to frame his face and making his features stand out even more. If his hair had not been adequate and elegant enough to complement his looks, Zero seemed to have up the notch on his striking looks by putting on some makeup. The color of his eyes, which are silver-violet, were made even more noticeable by the faint eyeliner that were put on around Zero's eyes. Besides that, the eyeliner also served to enlarge Zero's eyes, and made his exceptionally long eyelashes even more noticeable. His face rarely had on anything, maybe just a few touches of powder as Zero really did not require any more addition to his already perfectly unflawed skin. His features and hair gave a soft touch to his hardened expression, giving him a rather feminine touch, which in Kaname's opinion, suited Zero rather well.

All in all, Zero was simply lovely enough to enrapture and charm everyone single person in the room. And Kaname would be lying to himself if he did not admit that he too, was captured by this rare beauty that had never been displayed by Zero before. Sure, he knew Kiryuu was good looking, but this is the first time he had been forced to admit that particular fact to himself. And the realization only served to make him even more enchanted. As much as he would rather not admit it, he found that his interest on Kiryuu just deepened to a point where he thought it was impossible for him to display such interest to a person.

As Kaname muse his thoughts, Takuma observed Kaname from where he was standing beside the pureblood. Takuma had noticed the visible tensing of the pureblood's shoulder and the change in his aura when he saw Zero Kiryuu. Kaname, who usually kept himself so composed and stoic to the brink of being like a block of ice now had his aura flickering wildly. The state his aura was in showed that Kaname had actually lost some control over his behavior and composure. Also, Kaname's expression and gaze held a tint more of warmth and fire in it than normal. Of course, as this was Kaname, these subtle changes in him were only picked on by Takuma, who had been acquainted with Kaname since they were children.

Taking a glance at Zero Kiryuu and making a mental note at the way Kaname looked at Kiryuu, Takuma felt his usual streak of mischief rearing its head again. _So, you say you are not interested is it, Kaname? Let's see if you could hold true to your words when it concerns Zero Kiryuu?_ With that thought in mind, a quick plan began to form. Despite his looks and cheery attitude, Takuma actually had a darker side which involved him putting his exceptionally brilliant brain to use by scheming and plotting. However, most of his schemes and plots had to do with getting people romantically involve, and it seems he had quite a talent at it too, seeing that he had already helped out most of the vampires in the Moon Dorm whom were now currently a couple. Biting his lower lip to keep himself from grinning like an idiot, Takuma felt both excited, happy and relief at the same time that Kaname had actually found someone which he displays such interest in.

But the problem remains: Will Zero Kiryuu play along? He is the only person who seemed unfazed by Kaname and all his qualities. Sometimes, Takuma wondered if it was because Kiryuu hated Kaname with a passion that he chose to treat him in such a disrespectful way. But after some quiet observations during the war when they collaborated together, he found out that it was not so. It seems that Zero is just treating Kaname normally, like the way he treated any other person. Power and status seem to hold no place in the vampire hunter's eyes. Weirdly, this was an intriguingly honest quality that Takuma felt compelled to praise in the sullen prefect. Also, he felt that Kaname needed such a person beside him—someone who would just accept Kaname as he is, sans the expectations and all that crap. Even with him being Kaname's best friend, he must admit that he still cannot treat Kaname normally like how Kiryuu does.

Suddenly being very certain that Zero was perfect for Kaname, Takuma made up his mind to get the two together no matter what the cost is.

Yet, his mind wanders back to his current predicament: How will Zero Kiryuu react? Observing Zero, he noticed that Zero's gaze had wandered until they met with Kaname's. And even though he was only an observer, his keen eye immediately caught the small jolt in Zero's body and the way his normally clear silvery-light purple eyes cloud to become amethyst in color. He also felt a change in Kaname, who was obviously as enthralled by this gaze as Zero.

Then as if their gaze had never met, both turned away at the same time, as if their eyes were scorched by hot fire. The small tint on Zero's cheeks and the way Kaname was trying to compose himself did not escape unnoticed by Takuma. So was the tension which their gaze held just now.

As the interest the both of them had towards the other was evident, Takuma cracked his knuckles as he decided to get into action immediately. He was feeling particularly good about this certain pairing, as he felt the probability of success might be higher than what he expected.

Grinning, Takuma took a deep breath. This was going to be an interesting night.

A/N: Sorry…I hope I did well enough in this chapter but somehow I feel that all the characters seemed a bit OOC. Anyway, tell me what you think … Hope you guys like this chapter~ Read and review please~!! _


	5. Chapter 5:Let's Dance

Disclaimer: VK doesn't belong to me!!! I hope it does though…_

Summary: Kaname and Zero acknowledge each other on friendly terms while an unexpected alliance forms between Yuki and Takuma…

Chapter 5: Let's Dance

Zero sipped begrudgingly at his glass of wine as he scanned the ballroom with barely veiled disinterest. His face was drawn together and a deep scowl masked his handsome features. After the weird scenario he had encountered at the doorway, the chairman had successfully maneuvered him away from the crowd. But then, the chairman had dumped him alone, saying that he wanted to go and see Yuki before the big event, so now he was, standing in a secluded corner and trying his best at emitting a deadly aura to steer away the crowd. He had noticed how most of the guests were staring at him in interest and some had even attempted to talk to him. Zero's scowl deepened. He really wasn't in the social mood right now. However, it seems that his unusual dark aura had its uses as most of the guests were now just slipping him glances and none finding the courage to intrude upon him. Zero rested his head against the cool marble wall as he leaned against it, closing his eyes and unsuccessfully trying to will away the time.

His moment of peace was short-lived though, as not a minute after he shut his eyes, he sensed a familiar presence coming up to him. Sparing the intruder a very unfriendly glance, he hoped the other would just take note and let him be. However, the usual sensitive Ichijo Takuma was either too dense tonight or was just playing dumb as he ignore the hostile glance and took to standing beside Zero. Takuma wasn't close enough to invade into Zero's personal space, but he wasn't far enough to keep Zero from feeling agitated. Suppressing a low growl, Zero took another sip of the cool wine to calm his senses and decided to ignore the Vice Moon Dorm President.

But that was easier said than done. After a few moments of silence between them, Takuma turned his head slightly and began scrutinizing Zero. Even without his vampire senses or looking at Takuma, Zero knew instinctively that Takuma was indeed observing him. Feeling oddly uneasy, Zero hid his discomfort and growled, "What are you looking at?" His dark tone was ignored, just like how Takuma avoided his glare, and then Takuma was flashing Zero his usual trademark smile and replied nonchalantly, "Oh, nothing. I thought you were bored and wanted company."

Zero turned to glare at him; just in time to catch the playful gleam in Takuma's eyes as he turned away and began to scan the room, just like how Zero was doing moments ago. Zero felt an unusual chill, he had worked with Takuma countless times during the war and heard more than enough rumors about him from Yuki that he understood how dangerous the playful gleam may turn out to be. Suddenly feeling wary of the Vice President, Zero pushed himself up and straightening his back, began to walk away from Takuma. His attempt to escape was futile as Takuma reached out and blocked him with his arm. "Wait, Kiryuu-kun." This time, Zero snapped at him. "What is it that you want?!" Again, Takuma smiled that bright gentle smile of his. Zero found that he was really beginning to hate that smile. "I have something to talk to you about." Meeting Zero's confused and wary glare, Takuma suddenly sighed, and his expression became serious. "It's about Kaname." Takuma started solemnly.

"What about him?" As much as Zero wanted to sound indifferent and seemingly cold, the light blush which crept up his cheeks betrayed him. Damn. Zero cursed silently. He knew that Takuma had noticed his blush too and was now looking at him with an infuriating knowing gleam in his eyes. But the memory of the night before and the glance that he shared with Kaname just now kept flooding his mind and the unconscious slip of emotions was now obvious for the blond noble to see. Zero cursed in his mind. Great, now Ichijo would think him weird to be blushing at the mere mention of Kuran….

Takuma merely smiled and continued. "You know, Kaname is actually quite lonely." Zero's eyes widened. Noticing it, Takuma explained, "I know I shouldn't be talking about this, god knows how furious he will be if he finds out…But, I feel like you might be able to keep it to yourself won't you?" Zero continued staring at him. His mind was unable to process any thoughts to be formed into coherent words at the moment. This….The thing that Ichijo was about to tell him seemed too private for his liking. Zero felt that if he listened, it would be considered to be prying into Kuran's affairs and the thought left him feeling awkward and guilty at the same time. Yet, another part of him was nudging him, persuading him to listen to what might be juicy information about the pureblood.

Sensing Zero's turmoil, Takuma assured him, "Don't worry. I am merely telling you my view about Kaname, that's all." Gulping, Zero nodded. "He…How to say it…Even though I have been friends with him for so many years, I still can't find it in myself to treat him normally…He is closer to me than anyone else, but still, there is a barrier between us, one which I can't bring myself to cross. As doing it would mean I have to disrespect the fact that he is a pureblood, and I a noble." Finding that Zero looked confused, he explained. "It is in our heritage, one may blame it on our upbringing but the fact remains that to us, a pureblood is of a much higher status, someone who is unapproachable. That certain upbringing makes us unable to give Kaname a sense of belonging. Even though he has Yuki, I feel that he still has to uphold an image in Yuki's eyes; he still could not fully behave like himself in front of her. And recently, he had been more subdued, and all of us worry for his happiness."

Leaning back against the wall, Zero took in what Takuma had said. Somehow, even though it seemed absurd, all of it makes sense. And Zero suddenly remembered how he sometimes could sense an aura of longing around the pureblood. The thought of a sad and lonely Kaname suddenly evoked a strong sense of protectiveness in Zero. Zero resisted the urge to scowl. Damn him and his all too soft heart. Zero sighed. Noticing that Zero's aura had turned submissive, Takuma smirked in his mind and move in for the kill. Turning to completely face Zero and grabbing both his hands, Takuma put on his best sincere expression. "So, Kiryuu-kun, would you please…" Zero held his breath, a sense of impending doom crashing upon him. "…please, would you be Kaname's friend? Please?"

To say Zero was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the century. "Friends? We…We are friends now…And he has all of you doesn't he?" Takuma smiled a small wistful smile. "Yes, but just like what I said, he needs normal friends, someone like you who isn't afraid to stand on par with him. Besides, you and Kaname aren't 'friends', you are merely acquaintances now." Zero found himself lost for words.

"Think about it, okay?" Takuma let go of Zero's hand and proceeded to walk away. Unable to control himself, Zero blurted out, "Why me?!" He could hear the dread and confusion lacing his tone which was completely uncharacteristic of the normal him. He wanted to scold himself for openly showing his vulnerability but instead, he just bit on his lower lip.

Tilting his head, Takuma glance at Zero sideways and said: "Because you are perfect for him." Before Zero could properly process his words, Takuma was already gone. Leaving behind Zero to contemplate the weird interaction he had with Takuma just now.

**********

Kaname knocked on the mahogany door twice. Hearing a faint "Come on in.", he turned the bronze doorknob and entered the dressing room. He was greeted by the sight of Chairman Cross and Yuki sitting on the couch, their talking ceased when they saw him, but Kaname could see that they must have been discussing about something interesting judging from the excited gleam and small blush on Yuki's cheeks. She would only show such an expression when she is feverishly absorbed in something.

Smiling softly at Yuki, Kaname politely inquired, "So, what were you talking about Yuki?" But instead of getting a straightforward answer as he had expected, Yuki merely shrugged noncommittally, "Oh, it was nothing Kaname-nii. Just something that the chairman discovered and which I found interesting." Kaname could not help but feel a bit interested. "Well, I might be interested too. Tell me?" Yuki laughed a twinkling laugh and throwing a secretive glance at Chairman Cross, she said: "I'm sorry I can't, as for now, it is a classified secret between me and Chairman."

Kaname nodded, not wanting to probe further in respect of their privacy. It was then the Chairman spoke up, "So, why are you here?" Moving to take a seat in the single couch opposite Yuki and Chairman Cross, Kaname replied: "To tell Yuki that it's almost midnight, and she must be prepared to make her appearance with me." Looking at the Chairman, "You are here to calm Yuki's nerves?" Chairman Cross nodded in response. "I knew she would be anxious." Yuki blushed and retorted agitatedly, "I am not!"

The Chairman laughed while Kaname smiled again at Yuki's childish antics. "Oh, now you're sounding like the grumpy Zero." The Chairman teased. Yuki pouted. "I am not, and remind me to hit him for being, and oh I quote, 'too embarassed' to come and see me."

Kaname felt an unfamiliar tingle in his body when he heard Zero's name, but he dismissed it immediately, not willing to pay more attention to it. As if realizing something, Yuki whipped her head to look at Kaname. "You were out in the hall just now right? Tell me, how did Zero look like? It couldn't have been that worse!"

Kaname was rather taken aback by the question. He had been pointedly trying to ignore images and thoughts of Zero after the glance they shared just now. But now he had to recall the images and weirdly enough, even without effort, the image of the dashing and beautiful Zero appeared immediately and more vividly than ever. Maintaining his calm façade, Kaname paused for a moment, struggling for words to describe Zero. He failed magnificently. There were just so many things he wanted to say to describe Zero but somehow, none of them seemed to be able to do him justice. Yuki and the Chairman stared on intently, eager to hear his response, his unusual lapse into silence which seemed to rob him of his eloquence did not go unnoticed and they smirked inwardly at the same time. Finally, Kaname spoke. "He…Kiryuu was absolutely gorgeous tonight." He paused. "More beautiful and handsome than what one would be capable of imagining…" The last sentence was spoken in merely a hush, more like something which Kaname seemed to be thinking to himself but accidentally whispered out. Noticing his slip of demeanor, Kaname cleared his throat, and tried to untangle his fuzzy mind. He did not like how the mere thought of Zero could inflict such weird emotions in him and make him behave so uncharacteristically. Hiding his embarrassment perfectly, Kaname revert to his cool, calm and composed self. Standing up, he extends his hand to Yuki. By the time the words left his mouth, he was back to the poised and structured being that he was, "Shall we?"

Yuki nodded and took his hand. As Kaname turned to walk towards the door, Yuki looked back at the Chairman behind her and grinned. Understanding the meaning of it, Chairman Cross merely grinned back. Gesturing with her free hand at the Chairman, Yuki beckoned the Chairman to come closer. Leaning slightly backwards, she whispered, "It seems you are right in the display of interest." Chairman Cross grinned wickedly, "When have I ever been wrong now?" Smiling at each other in mutual understanding, they both followed Kaname, who was inwardly sighing at his lack of control in emotions and trying his best to block away thoughts of a certain silver-haired prefect.

After passing several corridors, they finally reached the main entrance of the hall. And as if on cue, the tower clock standing just beside the mansion chimed, its sound echoing through the whole mansion.

Yuki took a deep breath. It was time.

**********

Takuma sipped at his wine languidly, hiding a small smirk. He was currently among a group of hunters and vampire who were younger. Somehow, it seemed that the youngsters had little difficulty in accepting the new found balance between vampires and hunters, so much so that they warmed up to each other quickly and formed a small group. Chatting away animatedly, their conversations range from 'Do vampires eat vegetables?" from the curious hunters to 'I heard hunter training is HELL, is that true?' by the wondering vampires and also the more common things, 'Hey, did you watch the new movie that was released recently?'. Frankly, Takuma found the conversation interesting and refreshing, also, it warmed him to see the changes in the attitude between vampires and hunters. It seems all their hard work had not gone to waste.

Yet, as much as he wanted to fully immerse himself in the conversation, he could not as he was discreetly observing Kiryuu at the same time. The grumpy silver haired prefect now looked even more subdued than ever, completely immersing himself in his thoughts and yet, still managing to subconsciously emit a 'Don't mess with me' vibe which was effectively shielding him from the crowd.

Takuma knew that to an extent, the things he mentioned to Zero had rattled him. And judging by the contemplative look on his face, Takuma can bet that the prefect must be thinking about their conversation over and over, trying to reach a conclusion of whether to take heed of what Takuma said or brush it off as unimportant. Smirking evilly in his mind, Takuma had no doubt that Kiryuu would choose the former.

His confidence came from his understanding of how soft hearted and caring Zero Kiryuu actually is. During their collaboration, Takuma had come to respect the grouchy prefect. Even before their cooperation, Takuma had already been wrought with the feeling that there was more than meets the eye to Kiryuu. And he was right. Despite the fiery and temperament side Kiryuu used to show, he is actually someone who wasn't at all brash or clumsy. He may be a bit impulsive at times, but that is usually because he knew when to trust his instincts. Also, Kiryuu is actually very intelligent and observant. Takuma had been shocked when he learnt that Kiryuu was among the top of the school, but after seeing the way he worked his mind in order to plan and organize strategies, and also the way he carried his duty, Takuma was compelled to say that he believed the authenticity of Kiryuu's level of intelligence.

Despite all these discoveries, the thing which Takuma was most pleased to discover is the soft side of Kiryuu. He may seem uncaring, with his harsh words and dreadful glare, but he was actually a paper tiger—someone who was tough on the outside, but actually warm and caring on the inside. He remembered once during a particular tough time in the war that he had pushed himself to not sleeping and only eating in small portions for almost four days. During the fourth, when he was meeting with Kiryuu, Kiryuu had frowned when he saw him and then immediately called off the whole meeting, mumbling something about stupid vampires and stubbornness. Yuki had come afterwards, requesting Takuma to get some rest. And after he had fully recovered, he had found out that all his duties and works had been taken care of by Kiryuu. Kiryuu had pointedly ignored his attempts at thanking him, and even go as far as snarled at him saying how it was impersonal and demanded him to forget about it. When Takuma brought up this event to Yuki, Yuki had laughed, saying that Kiryuu had behaved the way he did as he was embarrassed that he had been noticed caring through his rough façade.

Besides that, Kaname had also come to see him, asking him to take care of himself and saying something about not wanting his best lieutenant collapsing in such a crucial time. Kaname had then looked him in the eye and said: "Also, I wouldn't want another case of Kiryuu trudging in my room and yelling about how I was abusing most of my subordinates and that he had to clean up after all of your mess when you all are working in a, 'zombie-state', as how Kiryuu had put it. And frankly, I had decided I don't like how he said I am a 'selfish, insensitive bastard'." Takuma had been surprised, but it was a pleasant one nonetheless. It seems that Kiryuu had been discreetly looking out for all of them.

That is why Takuma was sure Kiryuu would definitely take note of his words. He was just too soft for his own good, despite how he might sometimes be too stubborn. Kiryuu would be unable the urge to care for Kaname, and Takuma was riding on this weakness of Kiryuu's to push the two of them together. This is just the first step, but he was sure he would succeed, judging from the glance they gave one another earlier. And also, although he was very sure that Kaname and Kiryuu was oblivious to it, he had caught the sometimes lingering glance one gave the other long before the war had ended. It seems that both of them were too dense to notice their affections for one another, and Takuma was eager to change that.

Suddenly, the clock stroke midnight and loud chiming was heard—twelve times, to be precise. The hall fell to a hush silence as the huge doors swung open as soon as the last chime faded, and it opened to reveal Kaname and Yuki standing together, Yuki's hands hanging from Kaname's arms and also Kaien Cross, the chairman, standing slightly behind Yuki.

Sneaking a glance at Kiryuu, Takuma noticed how tense he suddenly seemed to be. Takuma chuckled softly; it seems that someone needs to teach both these boys a lesson in attraction and ways to identify sexual tension. Looking back at Kaname, who was now leading Yuki into the hall, his whole figure poised and movements elegant, Takuma mused—besides, Kaname needed someone to yell at him once in a while right?

**********

Zero was currently leaning against the railing of the large balcony. Turning the wine is his glass; he starred unseeingly at the starry sky above, enjoying the cool breeze. The atmosphere in the hall had become too stuffy and noisy for his liking. After the appearance of Yuki with Kaname, all the guests had become restless and excited at meeting the new pureblood. He had wanted to speak with Yuki, and also compliment her on how lovely she looked but he did not have the chance as Yuki was too busy meeting one important person after another. She seemed a bit lost and uncomfortable at first, but soon, her jovial and carefree attitude slipped through the nervousness and she successfully mastered the skill of dominating her conversations with the guests. It was a relief that both vampires and hunters seem to take liking to her, Yuki had been scared that she won't be able to cope with her new responsibility and also that people will not accept her as a new pureblood.

Judging from the unusual cheeriness and chattering coming from the hall, Zero knew that Yuki had no problem in charming the guests. It was an innate quality of Yuki to be able to bring happiness and joy to people. Be it her twinkling laugh or the shy smile, people respond to it well, and Zero knew he was one of the people affected by Yuki. Searching the crowd for her, he found her currently chatting away with a group of girls about her age. It was actually an unusual sight, as the group of girls consists of noble vampires, common vampires, hunters and daughters of vampire hunters. _Well, bravo, Yuki, it seems that you had successfully managed to break the barriers of class among the guests and brought them together._ Zero thought while sipping his wine.

Then something struck him as odd. Where was Kuran? He had been following Yuki around just now, introducing her and helping her to socialize. A low laugh caught his attention, turning his head swiftly, he found Kuran surrounded by a group of seemingly older noble vampires. There were also a few of Kuran's obvious admirers which seemed to be lingering beside him. He relaxed, not realizing how he had tensed up when he found Kuran missing, and began to observe him. Suddenly, a feeling came through him. It was how he usually felt when something was off. Straightening himself, he stared even more intently at Kuran. Something was weird about Kuran….What was it? He then noticed how Kuran's shoulders seemed to be tenser than usual. Also, his expression, although he was still smiling and speaking politely, was a bit strained too. Zero did not know how he was able to spot such subtle and unobvious shifts in the pureblood, but he reckoned it was because of his excellent observation skills.

It was then that Kuran laughed politely again. Zero found himself frowning. The laugh just did not sound right. He had heard a lot of Kuran's polite laughs yet none seemed to affect him in such a way. The laugh evoked a feeling of disgust in Zero, and he felt like he never wanted to hear him laugh in such a way ever again. It sounded as if he was very uncomfortable and was forcing himself to laugh. To Zero's ears, the sound was bitter and uneasy. Noticing that no one seemed to have notice Kuran's obvious uneasiness, Zero's frown deepened.

He did not know why he was suddenly so observant of Kuran or why he felt so protective and caring all of a sudden. He reckoned it must have been the fact that the words of Takuma kept echoing in his head. It also confused him to hell as he knew he would once feel rather sadistically happy at seeing Kuran at discomfort. But he now felt the complete opposite. Sighing, Zero resisted the urge to shoot something. Trying desperately to calm his mind and to shake his thoughts off Kuran, he failed magnificently when Kuran laughed. Again.

Unable to resist the urge to look back at Kuran, he found that Kuran now looked like a mouse trapped between cats. His eyes were looking at the guests, but Zero still caught the swift shift of his gaze a few times. It seems as if Kuran was finding a way to escape his current predicament. Also, a certain admirer of his—a male vampire, shocking as it may seem, seemed to have found the courage to inch closer to Kuran and was now openly staring at him albeit too intently. The lustful gaze of his admirer seemed to be another one of the reasons which was disturbing Kuran, aside from the forceful conversation he seemed to be having.

When the admirer moved closer, Zero could almost see the small sigh that was threatening to escape from Kuran. It seems that Kuran seemed to have given up and decided to endure.

Zero could almost swear he heard his nerves snapped.

Without realizing it, his body had moved on its own, making its way through the crowd to where Kuran was. Zero cursed silently, his brows furrowing even more. Throwing all caution to the wind, he decided to let his instincts guide him. And his impulse was to help Kuran. Damn all the consequences to be thought about later.

Stopping at the other side of Kuran and throwing the admirer an especially vehement glare which seemed to throw him off a bit. Zero growled, ignoring the satisfaction at seeing the admirer cower under his gaze, "Kuran." Turning to meet him, Zero could almost swear he could sense the surprise in the pureblood.

"Yes?" Kaname inquired politely.

Ignoring the nagging thought in his head and effectively shutting off his logic, Zero stated. "I have something to talk to you Kuran." "Is it important?" he asked, but Zero could visualize that the cogs were starting to turn in Kuran's mind.

Zero glared at him. For gods sakes! He was trying to help Kuran and he was being completely oblivious is he? It was then he caught Kaname's gaze. There was a hidden knowing gleam in it but Zero saw it perfectly. _Oh god, he knows I'm helping him_. Feeling the sudden urge to bolt, Zero resisted it and glared back at Kaname. _If he dares to say as much as one damn thing…I swear…_Fortunately, Kaname seem to understand the huge sacrifice of pride and ego for Zero to come and help him. Nodding slightly, he turned back to the group of nobles. "Well, I am afraid I must attend to Kiryuu. Concerning the matter, I would not tolerate any objections any more, my decision is final and I hope all of you will understand and accept it."

As all of them mumbled agreements of "Of course, Kuran-sama.", Kaname turned and face Zero. While Kaname was busy talking to the nobles, Zero had been shooting the admirer murderous glares. The lecherous look on the vampire pissed him off and all he wanted was to frighten the male vampire, preferably to make him want to crawl back to his mummy's embrace. A low chuckle disturbed him, it was then he noticed Kaname watching him with interest. There was a certain amount of mirth in his eyes too. _Shit, Kuran caught me frightening away his admirer! God! What is wrong with me tonight?!_ But Zero was also pleased to hear that the chuckle Kaname had gave was not at all fake or polite. Pushing away the sudden warmth and embarrassment he felt, Zero turned, and disguising his feelings by acting even grumpier, he made his way back to the balcony. His senses told him Kaname was following him and he did not bother at all to look back.

Now leaning onto the plaster railing of the balcony, Zero looked out onto the lovely view of the huge garden laid out outside the mansion. From his height, he saw the glimmering and massive fountain in the middle of the garden, surrounded by an expanse of rose bushes. Picking up the faint, calming sound of running water, he relaxed a bit. He could feel Kuran coming up behind him.

After some hesitation, Kaname stepped up and stood beside Zero.

A peaceful silence befell them. Not trusting himself to speak as he was still very embarrassed from the event earlier, Zero chose to remain dutifully silent. Gazing at the beautiful garden which was illuminated with yellow glows from the adequately placed lamps, he tried to take his mind off the disturbing presence beside him. It was easier said than done as the more he tried to not think about Kuran, everything about him became more amplified, his aura, his scent, his presence…Zero scowl, putting a halt to his thoughts before it strayed too far. _What is wrong with me today?!_ Zero couldn't believe he had actually put enough attention to _smell_ Kuran, but of course, with his sensitive senses, he couldn't actually ignore the rich and deep scent that seemed to smell uniquely of Kuran. Zero wondered if Kuran had smell like this all along and why he hadn't noticed it before.

As the wind picked up, the faint fragrance of roses permeated the air. Feeling oddly relaxed, Zero slumped more onto the balcony. A yawn broke through his mouth. Rubbing the small tears at the corner of his eyes, Zero resisted the urge to yawn again. Damn, all those studying till late night had finally caught up to him.

Kaname watched Zero with interest. Somehow, the yawning Zero was weirdly adorable, cute and vulnerable at the same time. Curiosity getting the better of him, he inquired: "Why so sleepy Kiryuu?" As Zero straightened up and stretched his body, Kaname admired how graceful Zero made the movement seem. "Studying. Exams are coming up." Zero replied curtly.

"I see. But you shouldn't have any problem, seeing how excellent your grades usually are." Kaname couldn't help commenting, he suppose the wine must be taking affect as he had never been a person to make conversation. _Weird, I usually don't get tipsy even after three bottles of strong vodka, and the wine tonight was just mild red wine…_

Glancing at Kaname, Zero briefly wondered what had made the pureblood so talkative today. Nonetheless, he replied. "Besides the main core subjects which the school has exams for, the Chairman has allowed me to take a university level calculus exam." Pausing briefly, he continued, "I am self studying calculus at the moment, hence the test of ability." Kaname nodded, feeling oddly impressed with the silver-haired hunter. "You know, you can ask me if you have any problems." Kaname found himself offering. Resisting the impulse to slap a hand over his mouth for blurting out such a statement, even though it sounded composed and meant to be said, Kaname decided to push away his horrors at misbehavior and waited for Zero's reply, trying his best to keep his expression cool and calm.

"You know Calculus?" Zero's eyes were a tad wide, as if finding the fact impossible to believe. Kaname found the sight strangely alluring, a shocked Zero was nice to see. "Yes. Impossible as it may seem, I would say my level may well compare with those lecturers in colleges and universities." Zero gaped, not caring much about appearances, he blurted, "But…How?" Kaname chuckled again, "I had private tutors and when one found out about my supposedly 'ungodly high level of intelligence', they all started teaching me on a whole new level. I learnt Calculus when I was six."

Zero could not help but stare in awe. Great, so Kuran is really as perfect as he seems.

"So?" Kaname probed. Feeling temporary confused, Zero realized that he hadn't given Kaname an answer. A lot of thoughts were running through his head, and he found himself unable to think rationally for the umpteenth time this day. Therefore he did what his instincts told him, he decided to throw all his logics away again, before he knew it, he had blurted out "Of course." As an afterthought, he added, "If it isn't too imposing of course…I know you must be busy…" His words trail off.

"That won't be a problem. You can inform me when you have anything to ask and we will sort out a time. Is that okay?"

Zero merely nodded. Suddenly, a faint clinking noise echoed from the hall, and it grew louder. Zero looked inside in confusion. It seems that the vampires are tapping their glasses against one another. Looking back at Kaname, Zero frowned. "Is this some sort of vampire ritual?"

Pushing away the thought that whispered '_A confused Kiryuu is enticing too…' _Kaname smiled, "Yes. It is done in order to begin a ritual dance to honor someone or something." Zero's face brightened in understanding. "I think I've heard about it before. But it is rarely used isn't it?"

Kaname nodded. "We didn't really have anything special or significant to honor before. But now, I suppose they are trying to celebrate the new found peace and also to welcome and honor Yuki." It was only at the mention of Yuki that Zero remembered about her; it seems that he had been too occupied with Kuran just now. "Yuki! Kuran, aren't you suppose to dance with her or something?"

"If it's a normal dance, I would. But this is a ritual dance." Kaname then looked straight into Zero's eyes. He had on an expectant look. Zero frowned. "What's the difference? It's just a dance." Zero obviously did not understand. For a moment, Kaname hesitated, as if wondering whether he should tell Zero. Zero looked on. Finally, with a small sigh, Kaname replied. "Well, in a ritual dance, as soon as it is initiated, one has to dance with the person closest with him, regardless of gender, race or the fact that one has his own companion." Watching Zero's face turn from confusion to understanding to shock, Kaname sigh again, "That's why we rarely do it. It is also symbol of peace you see, and there was nothing peaceful before."

Zero was still gaping at him. Kaname stepped forwards, extending his hand. "You…I…_We_ have to dance?!" Zero spluttered. Kaname almost laughed at Zero's rattled look. "Yes. So, shall we?" He gazed onto Zero, his hand still extended. Zero found himself unable to look away from Kaname's eyes, he was reluctant, but seeing the expecting look that Kaname had on, Zero sighed and gave in. Taking Kaname's hand, he mumbled, "Well, I suppose we must."

The music had started. As Kaname led him onto the middle of the balcony, Zero was for a brief moment grateful that they won't have to dance with so many people watching. But the fact that he and Kuran, of all people, were alone and dancing with each other under such a seemingly romantic setting unnerved him. Halting his thoughts, Zero decided to focus at the task on hand.

"To tell you the truth, my dancing is crap. So don't blame me if I stepped on your foot." Zero grumbled. Chuckling, Kaname's eyes were twinkling when he replied. "Well, it's a good thing that I am good at leading then." Realising that Kaname was teasing him, Zero shrugged, not feeling a need to reply. "What? No grumpy reply?" Kaname found that he really liked to tease the grouchy prefect. Zero's eyes bored into his. "I have so many that I don't know when to start." Kaname laughed, and it was such a beautiful sound that Zero found himself mesmerized. "You should laugh more often. It's nice." Zero mumbled softly. Looking at the silver head which was a bit shorter than him, Kaname retorted. "I could say the same to you too."

They danced in companionable silence afterwards. And Zero realized that he could really _dance_ with Kaname leading him. Not once had he stepped on the others foot, quite unlike the previous times when he danced with Yuki, only to have Yuki grumbling about his lack of skills. But now, his body felt in sync with Kaname's movements, and Zero found himself enjoying the dance more and more.

Noticing the slight shift in Zero's emotions, Kaname smiled softly as he continued to guide the prefect along. It was then a question popped into Zero's head. "Why were you uncomfortable just now?" With his hand on Kaname's shoulder, he noticed when it tensed up. Realizing that it was maybe something that Kaname did not want to talk about, Zero hastily added: "It's okay if you don't reply!"

Realizing that the prefect was caring for him, Kaname felt himself relaxing. Looking at Zero, he found him staring back. The usual silvery eyes were now amethyst in color, tinted with a hint of worry and softness. And as the moonlight shone onto Zero's face, the slight frown and worry in it warmed Kaname up, despite the cold night air. Unable to look away, Kaname found himself replying. "They were bothering me about my choice of Takuma as the new Master of the Vampire Council." Surprise was evident now in those entrancing eyes. "Also, the fact that there is an openly gawking admirer might also contribute to my slip of demeanor just now."

"You're not going to be the new Master?" Zero was surprised. He had always assumed that Kuran would take up these duties. "Well, theoretically speaking, Takuma would take up the name, attend the functions and meet all those people, but if there are important decisions to make he will still have to consult me first." Kaname explained. Zero smiled. "Did I just hear a pureblood say that he is running away from responsibility in fear of the social activitites?" Kaname suddenly felt guilty, he was someone who took responsibility seriously. Wanting to explain, he stopped as he noticed that Zero's eyes were shining with mirth, it was obvious then that Zero was teasing him.

Smiling, he decided to tease back. Leaning in, he ignored how Zero tensed up and stopping right beside his ear, Kaname whispered, a low, seductive sound, "Well, all the more time for me to help you with your Calculus, right?" Pulling back, he observed the results of his rare mischievousness.

Zero had on the same light blush as last night; although it was evident he was trying to cover it up. His eyes now had on a delicate glaze, an evident of his embarrassment. Finally, as if choking out the words, Zero turned his head and growled, "Shut up and dance Kuran."

And again, Kaname couldn't resist the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

**********

Yuki curtseyed to her dancing companion, thanking him for the dance. Glancing around, he wondered where Kaname was. She had danced with a few people now, changing with each section of the song. When the ritual dance started, she had been fortunate as the person beside her was the chairman. So, she had danced with him instead of some unknown person. For that she was grateful as it gave her the time to accommodate to the feeling of shyness to dance with strangers. Declining a young hunter's offer, she tried to locate Kaname. Spotting Takuma near the opening to the balcony that was now blocked by the drawn curtains; she made her way through dancing and chatting people to him. She supposed if there is anyone who knew about the whereabouts of Kaname would be him.

Finally reaching him, she asked: "Have you seen Kaname-nii? I have been looking for him, but it seems he has disappeared into thin air." Takuma smiled. Silencing her with a finger to his lips, he gestured her to follow him as he walked towards the curtains. Curious at Takuma's behaviour, Yuki followed. Takuma pointed to something outside the balcony. From her place beside Takuma, Yuki bent to look over him. As the curtains were half translucent, she could figure out two persons dancing together. It was obvious by the height that both were male, but Yuki wasn't at all faze as there are a lot of people with the same gender dancing together in the hall. Besides, Yuki was inwardly quite a supporter of freedom in love and all those things.

Just as she was about to question Takuma about who is dancing together, a swift gust of wind blew open the curtains. From the small opening, she saw Kaname and Zero, both of them entwined in each others hands and dancing to the now gentle and sensual music. The fact that they were dancing together did not shock Yuki as much as the gentle look on both Zero's and Kaname's faces. They were gazing at each other softly, with a sort of look that Yuki had never witness on both boys' faces. It was a pleasant shock nonetheless, as Yuki found that she was very happy at the sight of the two most important people in her life being together like this.

They were exchanging conversation too, but it was soft and the noise in the hall effectively prevented Yuki from hearing, but once in a while, Zero would say something, his frown in place, and Kaname would laugh or chuckle. Yuki stared. Even if it was with her, she rarely heard Kaname express his happiness so openly. Deciding that it wasn't too polite to watch on further, she straightened and turned to face Takuma who was now leaning against the wall and sipping his wine, his whole figure calm.

Moving to stand beside Takuma, Yuki was the first to break the silence. "Kaname-nii looks happy." Takuma nodded. "And so does Kiryuu-kun." He replied.

"They are good for one another aren't they? And they look so perfect together too! It's like a match made in heaven!" Yuki gushes. "Oh, I hope they get together, but knowing how stubborn and dense they both are, I wonder if it would take them too long to do so…" Yuki frowned.

Takuma laughed at Yuki's worried look. A weird gleam entering his eyes, he looked at Yuki. "Oh, don't worry; I'll make sure they do." Taking note of Takuma's expression, Yuki merely nodded, "So, I suppose they are your next target?" Picking up a glass of wine from a waitress, she sipped at it, although she was smiling faintly and looked calm, Takuma could tell by the look in her eyes that she was excited. Nodding, Takuma replied, "Of course, it would be a pity if they don't get together, seeing the obvious attraction they have for one another. They just need a little push in the right direction don't you think?" He sipped his wine again and threw Yuki a knowing but naughty glance. Returning the same look, Yuki muses, "I agree. So, I suppose we have reached mutual agreement that Kaname and Zero must be together no matter the cost?"

"Of course." Takuma nodded.

Sharing another contemplative and slightly evil look, Yuki and Takuma shook hands while smiling knowingly at the other. Almost simultaneously, just like how evil accomplices could read each other with a glance, they thought of the same thing.

Things are going to get interesting.

**********

Involuntarily, on the balcony, two boys suddenly shivered as they feel a cold tinge running down their spine. Dismissing thoughts of impending doom and blaming it on the cold night air, they continued dancing, oblivious of the evil plotting lurking just inside the hall.

A/N: Yeah~!! The longest chapter~! It was hard but I managed it~!! *Dances and giggles madly* Tell me what you think~ Please, read and review~!! P/S: Sorry for the late update…Exams are just around the corner and the piling syllabus is screaming at me to study!! *SIGHS LOUDLY*


	6. Chapter 6:The Collaboration

Disclaimer: All the lovely characters do not belong to me but the VK creator~If it is mine it would already be a BL manga…=_="

Summary: A future plan provides the perfect opportunity for the two males to work together~ the problem is getting each to agree…

Chapter 6: The Collaboration

Kaname walked through the school grounds, ignoring the curious glares he received from the day class students. He supposed the stares were justified, seeing that ever since the war, the students of Cross Academy have all come to terms with the fact that the Night Class students were all vampires and that there really exist vampires in this world. Therefore, seeing him up around this time must have piqued their interests. Deciding to ignore the glances and whispers, Kaname walked on, making his way towards Chairman Cross' office.

It was almost evening now but to him he considered it more of an extremely early morning. He hasn't had any sleep during the day as he was busy up and about reading and proofing documents. He gave a small sigh. He would be glad when Takuma finally stepped up and brought about a new council as that would reduce his workload tremendously. Nowadays, he had to substitute for the entire council and that includes their paperwork, negotiations and such. To tell the truth, he was getting awfully tired and wanted nothing more than a nice break. He knew without effort that even though he still looked polish and refined outside, inside he felt tensed and strained. He hadn't been able to relax at all. Come to think of it, the last time he felt relaxed was almost a week ago, during the ball when he was dancing with Kiryuu. Unable to resist, he let a small smirk grace his lips.

Kiryuu.

The thought of him did evoke pleasant feelings, something which Kaname welcomed tremendously recently to ease the nagging pressure and strain on him. Since the ball, they haven't spoken to one another except for the small nods that they exchanged during class changeovers. Even then, it was merely a second that their gazes met, and somehow, Kaname found the matter oddly unsatisfying. He felt as though he wanted to be more than acquaintances who nod at each other with Kiryuu. He wanted more. _Much more_. He wasn't sure where this sudden urge came from, but he felt that it was due to the fact that he found himself surprisingly compatible with Kiryuu. Also, being with the grouchy prefect calmed and relaxed him. He felt much more at ease and the unsettling feeling in his heart and mind would vanish miraculously. It was weird that of all people, Kiryuu would be the one who evoked such feelings. But he decided it was because in his heart he had already treated Kiryuu more than an acquaintance.

He paused at his thoughts.

What would be 'more than an acquaintance'?

Musing, his brain struggled to find the words which defined what he felt obliged to be with Kiryuu. Finding no words appropriate, he decided to shrug it off for the moment. Friends. That's what he would assume himself to treat Kiryuu, as it is the only thing which would justify his sudden interest and also compatibility with him.

Yet…the moment he tagged himself and Kiryuu as 'friends' there came an unexpected and foreign feeling in his chest. It seemed as if it is restrained and he felt a tad bit out of breath. His chest seemed to be constricted and he wasn't sure what had caused this sudden reaction. Putting a hand on his chest, he felt that his heartbeat was normal and that there was nothing wrong with him. However, the nagging feeling still remained, and he clutched the file he was holding a little tighter subconsciously.

With smooth and confident strides, he reached the front of the Chairman's office. Shoving away the unsettling feeling the best as he could, he drew a small breath to put himself back into composure. Damn, it seems that whenever the mere thought of Kiryuu pops up, he will lose a little bit of his stoic façade. Even though he knows that it is too insignificant for someone to notice, Kaname still feels perturbed by it. He was supposed to keep up his pureblood appearances and somehow the mask that he has carefully crafted over the years is getting cracked up by Kiryuu. To tell the truth, this sudden change scares him even by a tiny, miniscule fraction.

Finally managing to organize his thoughts, Kaname raised his hand and knocked on the door. Just like everything about him, the knock was polite and professional. Instead of the voice of Chairman Cross which he was expecting to reply him, he heard Yuki's voice sound through: "Come on in~!!"

Turning the doorknob and pushing open the door, Kaname raised his brows at the sight of Yuki. She was standing in front of the Chairman's desk and beside her stood Takuma. In Yuki's hands was a big red file and she was flipping through the pages as if in search of something. Not even bothering to spare him a glance, Yuki knew by her senses that it was Kaname. So, she merely muttered a "Hello, Kaname-nii.", and continued to look through the file. Takuma, however, was more polite, giving Kaname a small smile; he greeted him with a warm: "Hi!" Kaname merely nodded. He was still feeling confused as to why Takuma is in the chairman's room when Yuki shouted delightfully: "Found it!"

Making his way towards the both of them, Kaname peered over Yuki's shoulders to see what had gotten her so excited. The page that Yuki had stopped at showed bold, printed letters which spelled out: "Guidelines and Rules for Dorm Collaboration". Kaname couldn't help but feel a bit bewildered. Sensing his confusion, Yuki beamed and explained. "Kaname-nii, this is a guideline for times when dorm cooperation is needed."

Kaname could see that plainly by the letters of course, but still, he remained courteous and decided to smile warmly at Yuki, urging her to go on with her explanation. Yuki, understanding Kaname's brother affections, smiled even wider. "You see, as incompetent as Chairman Cross seemed to be, when he established this school, he actually had already planned out different scenarios and set guidelines and rules or methods of solving when such things occur." Kaname nodded, feeling a bit impressed with the Chairman's uncharacteristic display of responsibility. Really, sometimes the man was just a bit too aloof for his own good.

"And seeing that we are planning to throw a party in conjunction with this year's school anniversary, we figured that it would be better if both the Night and Day class students work together!" Yuki smiled happily.

So this was why Yuki was searching through the file so feverishly. Kaname nodded, taking into mind that Yuki had mentioned of a party which requires the effort of both vampires and humans alike, and then asked: "We?" "Oh, me, Takuma-kun and Chairman came up with this idea!" Kaname looked at Takuma inquiringly.

"Well, I met Yuki the other day and somehow we ended up talking about our school anniversary. You could say that it was a sudden stroke of inspiration which compelled us to think up this idea. And we sort of got over excited and too carried away… Sorry for not consulting with you first." Takuma explained sheepishly.

Kaname waved his hand absently, brushing off the apology. "Takuma." He reprimanded slightly. "There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I would have said yes either way as I find it an excellent idea." Yuki's face visibly brightened up at his comment. "Does it mean you agree Kaname-nii?" Kaname laughed gently and ruffled her hair. "Of course. Besides, it is an extremely good way to further put the bonding of peace into practice. It would be an extremely good example to support our recent ideals."

"Great! Now, we have to choose the representatives for each dorm. Kaname-nii, do you mind representing the Moon Dorm?" Yuki asked eagerly, her eyes shining as she turned to look at Kaname in the eyes. For a brief moment Kaname thought he saw a flash of mischievousness in Yuki's eyes, but with a blink, all he saw was a sincere Yuki looking up at him, utilizing her big doe eyes to full use. Unable to resist, Kaname nodded. "Sure, anything for you Yuki." Yuki whooped and turned to high-five with Takuma, "See? I told you Kaname-nii will agree! Now you owe me a weeks worth of dessert!" Takuma merely shrugged and surrendered helplessly. But there was a small smile tugging on his lips.

"So, Kaname, who do you recommend we choose as the Sun Dorm's representative?" Takuma inquired with a small twinkle in his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Kaname. Deciding to counterattack the evil gleam settling in Takuma's eyes, Kaname leaned onto the desk and staring back lazily, he pulled on a casual look, but as he opened his mouth, the tone was demanding and filled with an air of superiority: "Hmm, I have no idea. Who do you propose then?" It was challenging, as if daring Takuma to choose someone that he did not like.

Yuki stared at both of them, wondering what caused the sudden change in atmosphere between these two. But to Kaname and Takuma, they both knew that this was a friendly challenge that they sometimes played between them. It had been years actually since they teased each other in such a way but now that they are in the middle of it, it did not felt at all awkward, forceful or unfamiliar.

Takuma grinned. "Obviously, you don't know a lot of people in the Sun Dorm." Seeing Kaname's impassive face, Takuma continued. "And seeing that I don't know a lot of them too…" Takuma feigned a thoughtful look as he crossed him arms, as if he was thinking about some serious matter.

Finally, Takuma grinned. "Well, I suppose I have to say Kiryuu-kun then." At the mention of Kiryuu's name, Kaname definitely felt his heart skip a beat. But maintaining his neutral expression, he put down the file in his hand on the desk absent-mindedly and nodded, "Kiryuu is a good choice." Somehow, he felt that just by controlling his voice seemed to be a huge effort. He wasn't sure where this sudden guilty stricken feeling came from, but he was suddenly reminisced of the times he was caught stealing a cookie by his mum when he was small.

At Takuma's suggestion, Yuki piqued up. "Zero? Yup, he's suitable for this job!" Her excited face suddenly fell. "But…I wonder if he will agree though…" Unwilling to see such an uncertain look on his sister's face, Kaname assured soothingly. "I'm sure Kiryuu will oblige."

Yet, Yuki sighed. "I don't know…Sometimes he is so stubborn…" Trailing off, Yuki gave a long and slow sigh. Feeling as if he ought to do something to rectify the situation, Kaname found himself offering before he could stop himself. "I can talk to him if you want Yuki."

Yuki's face lit up. Flashing Kaname a truly joy-filled and innocent smile, Yuki grabbed Kaname's hands. "You would?" Kaname nodded, figuring that it was too late to take back his words now. With a sudden dramatic change, Yuki suddenly turned Kaname around and began to push him out of the door. "Great! Now all you have to do is talk to him! At this time he would probably be at the library studying! So make haste Kaname-nii!" Pulling open the door, she pushed Kaname out with an amount of force that someone her size shouldn't possess.

"Oh! Remember, failure is unacceptable nii-sama!" With that, Yuki smiled an altogether too cheery grin, but Kaname could see the fierce gleam in her eyes when she slammed the door in his face before he could protest. Still feeling oddly bewildered, Kaname stared at the door a moment longer before giving a small sigh of resignation and turned to make way to the library.

He usually wasn't so compliant, but somehow he felt that Yuki would make him see hell if he did not follow what she said. Shaking his head, Kaname wondered how many different facades the petite girl had. Sometimes, Yuki would be sweet and cheery at one moment and devious and evil at another. Honestly, by now, Kaname had already given up trying to figure out his little sister. Just like what the elders say, some things are better left unexplained.

As he walked down the corridor with the same poise and elegance he had mastered over the years, Kaname couldn't help but wonder if it was really just Yuki that had caused his decision to comply and find Kiryuu. Because however much he wanted to deny it, he felt eager and a small fickle of joy sparked to life at the mere thought of seeing the silver-haired prefect.

Unable to resist, Kaname's mouth turned up into a slight smile and his pace picked up as he made his way to the library, all thoughts of Yuki, Takuma and the document he had absently put on the Chairman's desk at the mention of Kiryuu long forgotten and shoved to the corners of his mind.

**********

Unknown to Kaname, when Zero was mentioned, his eyes flashed with a brief longing before he could composed himself. Just for that fraction of a second which he lost control of his emotions, his feelings had shown clearly in his eyes. And unfortunately for him, the swift gleam had caught the eyes of both Takuma and Yuki. Now that they both knew that Kaname, to some extent, felt something towards Zero, they both felt that they could carry on with their plans of matchmaking.

Now seated on the comfy couch in the Chairman's office, Takuma leaned back and let out a low chuckle, shaking his head, Takuma smiled warmly, "Really, Kaname is just too much. You think he would have already noticed something different about how he felt towards Kiryuu which was other than his usual emotion--indifference."

Yuki nodded and smiled back. "You know Kaname-nii, he _is_ dense when it comes to things such as feelings. One would think that someone as composed as him would be able to understand himself better. But things are the exact opposite aren't they?"

"Well, let's just say emotions are not Kaname's strongest point…So, how do we proceed? You sure Kiryuu will agree to be leader of the Sun Dorm?" Takuma didn't bother to hide the doubt lacing his tone.

Yuki's lips curved into a smirk. "Oh, don't worry. If you know Zero as well as I do, you would understand that he will certainly agree…With some persuasion of course. And besides, we both know how persuasive nii-sama could be at times." She winked at Takuma. "Now, let's get on with the rest of our plans then shall we, now that the first step has stepped into motion."

"I suppose we must plan the whole thing delicately to avoid being found out we are playing matchmaking. Who knows what the two will do when they realize it?" Takuma could not help the small feeling of fear and guilt creeping into his heart.

Yuki too, shuddered. "Well, if worst comes to worst and they do find out, I suppose we have to make a run for it…" At Takuma's incredulous look, Yuki assured him, "Trust me. You won't want to be near a murderous Zero. Escaping is the only option. End of story."

Takuma gulped. "And also to avoid a too eager to plot for revenge Kaname."

Nodding, Yuki agreed. "That too. But for now, we do what we have to do. It's too late to back out now." Glancing at her wrist watch and tapping her foot impatiently, Yuki grumbled, "Now, where the hell is Chairman Cross? He's about 15 minutes late by now!"

"The chairman? What's he got to do with all this?" Takuma wrinkled his nose slightly in bewilderment.

Grinning wickedly, Yuki replied nonchalantly, as if she was merely stating the weather out, "Oh, didn't I tell you? He was the one who thought about the school anniversary idea to bring the both together."

At the image of the Chairman popping in his head and the sight of Yuki grinning in such a devilish way, Takuma couldn't help but wonder if he had underestimated both Yuki and Kaien Cross during all this time.

**********

Poring down onto the thick book which was currently laid open in front of him, Zero's silver eyebrows creased in concentration as he tried to solve the question stated in the book. Turning his pen absent-mindedly, Zero's thoughts were running through formulas and judging them each to determine which was more suitable to be put into practice. Unable to keep the frown off his face when he noticed that none of the other formulas was as suitable as the one he had used just now, he began to check through his calculations to find out where he had made his mistake. The pen was tapping impatiently on the table now.

Spotting his mistake, Zero resisted the urge to slap his head. Trust him to substitute the value with a positive sign instead of a negative sign. Sighing inaudibly, Zero began to cross out the mistakes on his notebook and neatly began to do a new calculation. Now that he was able to write down the answers smoothly, he felt an ounce of satisfaction and joy. With his sitting seat just beside the open window, the gentle and cooling breeze which blew in only served to lighten up his heart. Not even noticing that he was now smiling a bit as he wrote down the answer, Zero continued to immerse himself in his studies, completely oblivious to the surroundings.

This was how Kaname found him when he arrived at the library moments later.

Restraining the sudden urge to sigh contentedly at the scene before him, Kaname only chose to lean against a bookshelf and observe Zero for a while longer. He had came to the library, and noticing that Zero wasn't anywhere near the more populated study spot at the middle of the library, he proceeded to make his way through the bookshelves to search for him. Just as he was about to think that maybe Zero had already left, he found himself in a small space between the 'P' titled section and the 'Q' titled section which accommodated two wide tables. Seated on the one beside the window was Zero, which seemed to be too absorbed in his studies to notice Kaname which was standing near the bookshelf in front of the other table.

Zero's hair was tousled up by the wind as his head bent slightly to read into the thick book laid out in front of him. Coupled with the sunlight, the breeze made Zero's silver hair seem as if it was alive and look as if it was actually silvery strands of dense sunlight dancing and glimmering in the air. Every so often, a longer strand of his hair would fall and brush across Zeros' face, and each time, Zero would stop his writing, and raise his right hand to comb back the small strands of hair. The motion itself was gentle, soft and slow, something which doesn't seem to compliment the prefects grouchy attitude. Yet, Kaname found that this more gentler and tame side of Zero suited him well as he found his eyes transfixed by the rare display of softness by the usual rough and sullen vampire hunter.

Zero was smiling warmly too. Kaname doubt that the prefect knew what he was absent-mindedly doing but he sure loved how the way Zero's eyes would shine with warmth and softness which came along with the smile as the sunlight caught his eyes. Suddenly, he had a wild urge to be the book that Zero was concentrating on. He felt as if he wanted to be the one that Zero showed such rare smiles and attention at. It was a perfectly illogical urge, but Kaname could recognize the longing in his heart that ached for the silver-haired beauty which sat in front of him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that if it was Zero, he wouldn't mind opening up his heart for him.

Kaname then realized without reason—He wanted Zero Kiryuu by his side.

Then the confusion came—why would he want such a thing? Creasing his brows into a small frown, his bit on his lower lip in distraction as he pondered again over the thing that had been plaguing him for almost a week now—Zero Kiryuu. He honestly could not make out what these feelings were that Kiryuu seemed to evoke. It wasn't unpleasant, just that it seemed too foreign and out of place in his heart that it unnerved him a little. He wasn't used to feeling such carefree joy, such longing, and such affections that it really puts him on an edge whenever he encounters them.

Unfortunately for him, he found out that Kiryuu was able to evoke such feelings within him every time they met each other. From the very beginning, Zero Kiryuu was the first to shatter his renowned pureblood control over his emotions by making him feel annoyance, rage and dislike. Afterwards, just when he thought he was finally able to face Kiryuu neutrally, he discovered a whole new side of him which made him felt respect, awed and a tentative feeling of mutual understanding. Now, he felt adoration, interest and a pang of longing at the thought of the grouchy prefect.

To tell the truth, his emotions are pretty well a bundle of mess by now. All of a sudden, Kaname found that he was nervous to go and talk to Kiryuu. His usual calmness has chosen a very inopportune time to abandon him. Seriously considering turning around and walking away, Kaname was stopped by the eerie sound of Yuki's voice echoing through his head.

_"Remember, failure is unacceptable nii-sama!"_

Kaname sighed. He could never back out on his promise to Yuki. Shrugging slightly as a sign of surrender to no one in particular, Kaname drew a small breath to ease his unusual wary self and made his way towards Kiryuu who was still boring down onto the book.

Moving with practiced grace, Kaname's movements were fluid and silent. It wasn't until he was in front of Zero and spoke that Zero noticed him.

"Kiryuu-kun, may I interrupt for a second?" Kaname was surprised how calm and collected his voice sounded when in reality, his heart was raging war with his flooding emotions. He felt anxious, and when Zero looked up, his frame startling from the sudden interruption and his silvery eyes turning clear and almost translucent in shock, Kaname clenched his fists involuntarily.

_Get a grip, Kuran._ Kaname scolded himself mentally.

After overcoming his initial surprise, Zero's mind seemed to finally process what Kaname was asking him and nodding curtly, he motioned with his left hand for Kaname to take the seat opposite him.

While Kaname seated himself, Zero took the time to clear up the table. Closing his book, he stacked it on two other books of equal thickness beside him. He then recapped his pen and putting it down on the table, he swiftly pushed his stationary to the side of the stack of books.

All the while Kaname looked at Zero unblinkingly. Little did he know that his constant staring has caused Zero discomfort.

Zero felt as if he was in a zoo. Like an animal being watched too intently. He did not like it one bit and he felt very nervous all of a sudden. He couldn't help but wonder why Kuran was searching for him in the first place. He reckoned it must be something important he wanted to talk about as knowing Kaname Kuran, he would never bothered to look for him just for an idle chat.

Turning back to look at Kaname, Zero found himself staring back into the lovely delicate dark hazel shade of Kaname's eyes. It was a very unique blend of colour which even Yuki does not possess. While Yuki's eyes are a deep brown shade, they are warm, clear and joyful. However, Kaname's eyes are alluring, mesmerizing, mysterious, and dare he say it—seductive and oh so _perfect_.

Briefly, Zero wondered again how one could be so seemingly flawless in so many ways. Feeling a bit ashamed at his thoughts, he cleared his throat awkwardly. Kaname was still staring at him with a faraway look, as if he is contemplating something.

"Erm…So…You wanted to talk to me?" Zero almost winced at how uncertain and shy his tone sounded. He had intended to speak coolly but it seems that Kaname's eyes just seemed to have that quality to reduce him to feeling like a stammering school girl. He cursed mentally.

At Zero's voice, Kaname seemed to be woken out of his reverie and his eyes became more focused and in control. But still looking at Zero, he spoke: "Yes. I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to become the Sun Dorm's representative."

"The what?" Zero frowned in slight confusion.

"Ah yes, I suppose you still do no know about it. It seems that this year Yuki and the Chairman are planning to throw a party for our school anniversary and it seemed appropriate for the Sun and Moon dorms to collaborate together. So they wanted you to be the leader for the Sun Dorm. Is that okay with you?"

Zero, who had been listening to Kaname's explanation, frowned when he heard the request. Kaname felt a small jolt of anxiety gripping his heart. Did Zero not want to be the Sun Dorm's leader? The small feeling of disappointment which came afterwards reminded Kaname strongly of how he looked-forward to working with Zero again.

_No, he must agree._ Kaname decided determinedly.

Before he could open his mouth to persuade Zero, the latter looked away to stare out of the window while asking, "So…who's the Moon Dorm representative that I might have to work with?"

Kaname felt a small hope rising in his heart. Maybe Zero was interested after all. "So does it mean you agree?" He simply could not hold back the slight slip of joy in his tone.

Zero glanced at him sideways. Frowning even more, his voice was grouchier when he replied. "Depends. You still haven't answered me." He stated matter-of-factly.

Kaname smiled gently at Zero's display. "Does it matter that much who you will be working with?" Seeing Zero scowl, Kaname felt the head of mischievousness rearing in his heart. He wanted to tease Zero.

"Of course it matters! What if it's someone that I don't like?" Zero turned and snapped at Kaname. Seeing that the regal pureblood was sitting casually and smiling at him, he realized his lost of control and felt his face heated up. _God! Why can't I ever stop behaving clumsily around Kuran?!_ He scolded himself mentally.

Kaname seemed to be pleased though. Leaning forward and crossing his arms on the table, Kaname's voice turned a hint lower and richer as he muttered: "So…Who would you like then? Hm?" His eyes bore warmly into Zero's as it held a tint of suggestiveness.

Zero couldn't help but blush. Seeing the red tinting the prefect's cheeks, Kaname laughed slightly and leaned back into his chair. Zero glared. _The pureblood was freaking teasing him?!_

Kaname chuckled. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Zero mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "What did you say Kiryuu?" Zero's glare deepened. "I said, cursed all you purebloods who have to much free time to go around teasing others!" Kaname laughed again.

"Well, my deepest apologies again, but back to the matter at hand, I would really appreciate it if you agree to the suggestion." Kaname eyes now looked intently into Zero's, all hints of previous playfulness disappearing into thin air. Zero couldn't help but looked back as his eyes were caught by the gaze.

"Why would it matter as much to you?" As he stared back, Zero found that his voice was a bit shakier than normal as he spoke. The air around him suddenly seemed more concentrated and condensed. As much as he wanted to look away, his determination was again disrupted by the warm smile that Kaname gave him. It was so warm and gentle that Zero almost felt as if Kaname was treating him all too preciously.

"Because, like you said, I wouldn't want to work with someone I don't like either." Zero's eyes widened as he realised that Kaname was the Moon Dorm's leader. He was a bit shock at the thought that he would be working with Kaname, but he still felt a bit eager nonetheless. In the meantime, Kaname's heart gave a small leap when he realized that Zero was experiencing a pleasant shock rather than a horrified shock.

And if Zero's expression was anything to go by, Kaname could pretty much say the silver haired male was as eager, surprised and disbelieving that he could be working together with the other. Smiling even more, Kaname added: "And I must say we do compliment each other pretty well don't you think?"

Zero found that his voice had left him as a lump formed in his throat. His cheeks were feeling a bit warm again as he realized that Kaname had confessed two things. The first, he liked Zero well enough. The second, he felt that Zero was able to compliment him well.

And Kaname knew too that he had let slipped the two things which seemed all too informal and had a feeling of familiarity which linked him and Kiryuu together. But for once, he did not care about his slip of words and emotions. He had wanted to say them, and it felt right saying them. Plus, the slight blush on Kiryuu's face and the slightly flustered appearance is an alluring and welcomed bonus.

"So, what would be your answer, _Zero_?" The warmth was unmistakable in the husky tone that Kaname spoke in and Zero's eyes widened again at the use of his name by Kaname instead of his surname. As he looked back at Kaname, his emotions and thoughts now a lovely disorganized bundle, Zero noted how Kaname was openly showing his current emotions.

Want. Need. _Longing._ These were the few emotions he could definitely detect in Kaname's eyes. It seems that the brown-haired pureblood really wanted him to agree to the proposition. And Zero himself knew too that he wouldn't mind working with the Kaname again. It's just that there were too many emotions and thoughts conflicting with one another recently whenever he is around the pureblood that it unnerved him. Zero could easily say he had never felt so uncontrolled of his emotions before and it confused him to hell and frightened him a little.

Yet, the look that Kaname was now making reminded Zero so much of an eager for attention, lost puppy that it made him want to simply throw all logic away and assure the man in front of him. Again, he cursed his soft heart.

In the end, after a few moments of contemplation and from the heated gaze of the pureblood, a too flustered and hotly blushing Zero nodded his agreement as he could not trust his voice to speak.

And opposite him, the dashingly handsome and elegant pureblood broke out in a happy grin which eerily reminded Zero of a three-year old receiving his much wanted candy.

A/N: Finally!! Another chapter is up!! Sorry for the long wait as I had my exams~ Hope you guys like the new chapter~ Read and review please~!!


	7. Chapter 7:Getting Familiar

Disclaimer: VK is not mine…If it is, it will already be a BL mange…=_="

Summary: Something unexpected brings our two boys some alone time~

Chapter 7: Getting Familiar

Leaning onto the tree, Zero allowed the soft wind to caress his silver tresses, ignoring them as they blow over his face in all directions. Allowing a small, almost relief sigh to escape his lips, Zero slipped down onto the grass and lifting his right arm, he covered his eyes and let his head fall back onto the tree trunk with a slight thud. He remained that way for a few moments as he ignored the pleading neighs from Lily, asking him to play with her, as she ran around the vast green field.

Almost reluctantly, he removed his arm. Opening his eyes, he allowed his gaze to wander around aimlessly across the leaves of the tree before settling on a small spot where there were a few tiny holes allowing the almost fading sunlight to slip through. Creasing his brows, his silvery eyes darkened a bit as it became infused with rage, embarrassment and confusion.

Of course, Zero knew that the core emotion he is feeling now is embarrassment. He had not expected to see Kaname again so soon, much less converse with him. This was mainly due to the darn dance that they shared that night on the balcony at Kuran's mansion. That night, _that dance_, had exposed Zero to a side of Kuran that he hadn't really bothered to look at before, or most likely, _ignored_ to look at before. He had always known Kuran to be kind of detached, too in control and stiff to the core. His mere display of emotions would be either rage or slight happiness. And to tell the truth, it still puzzled Zero as to why the fact that he had never once seen Kuran truly happy before kind of disturbed him a little. He wasn't supposed to feel this friendly towards Kaname Kuran of all people, for god's sake!

But however much he wanted to deny and erase all of his memories, the fact remains that he had seen the more humane side of Kuran. That night, he was playful, teasing and the small smile he gave Zero accompanied by the twinkle in his eyes was the closest to the most happy expression Zero had ever seen him display before. Not to mention the incident at the field, where he saw the most serene look on the pureblood's face. Somehow, it made him seem almost…_human_.

And Zero was, without any sane reason, deeply attracted to this other side of Kuran. He didn't know for sure where this sudden change in Kuran came from, but he must admit that he rather like this quite too abrupt shift in behavior that Kuran had obtained. Zero couldn't help but wonder if everything he knew about the seemingly mysterious vampire was actually a small chip of what Kuran really is like. Biting his lower lip gently, he mused about his wonder. Sighing, he knew he still could not make out head or tail about the pureblood and his attitude. To be honest, Zero was deeply intrigued by Kuran by now. He actually felt like he wanted to know more about the pureblood, to establish an even closer relationship with the hard-to-figure out brunette.

And he now had the perfect chance too.

Blushing a bit as he remembered how awkward he had acted in front of Kuran a while ago, Zero stood up abruptly, a sudden wave of embarrassment and irrational dismay flooding him at the memory. He could not help but berate himself again at how weird and out of character he had been. Almost after seeing the close to predatory happy smirk the pureblood had upon hearing his agreement, Zero had instinctively jumped up, and snatching his backpack, swept all of his stationary on the table into it and then proceeded to grab all the books and muttering a quick goodbye—without looking at Kuran, of course, he had then dashed out of the library like a madman on the loose.

He knew he must have looked awfully weird and stupid back then, but he just felt unable to be in such a close proximity to the vampire anymore. It was as if his brain and body went overtime and before he knew it, he was walking away.

Groaning, Zero buried his face in his hands. And he was supposed to work with the pureblood for nearly _three bloody months_ until the school anniversary?! Zero honestly could not imagine what it would be like if every encounter with Kuran is going to be like an emotional roller-coaster ride.

Sighing, Zero decided resolutely that he would make an effort to control his weird and unknown feelings towards Kuran as he really did not want to be reduced to blushes every time they met.

**********

Staring into the floor length mirror attached to his walk-in changing room, Kaname checked his appearance once again. He was wearing a plain, slightly tight-fitting silky black collared shirt and matching black slacks. For the umpteenth time, he wondered if he looked alright. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair—which is a result of his earlier showering, Kaname sighed as he knew he shouldn't have to worry about his looks. Takuma and the other nobles have always commented on how well he looked no matter what he wore or did but Kaname still couldn't help the unfamiliar nervous feeling that he felt at the moment.

He knew that he looked 'well-enough-to-eat', as dubbed by Takuma when he came in earlier to check up on him. But that did not help to ease the nagging worry in his mind. Sighing again, he wondered where all his renowned composure and confidence had gone. It is as if all his rationality had applied for leave and he was left feeling like a toddler with low self-esteem and courage. But then again, Kaname realized that he could never really keep his composure when it came to things regarding a particular silver-haired prefect.

He had received a call from the Chairman earlier, stating that he wanted to have dinner and also a meeting regarding the school anniversary with him and Kiryuu. When Chairman Cross mentioned that 'Zero would be coming too', Kaname know for a fact that his heart leapt slightly with joy and anticipation, but it then unexpectedly turned into worry and frustration. And for the first time in his life, Kaname was wrought with a predicament about his appearance. Somehow, he really did not want to look bad or disheveled in front of the prefect. A part of him really wanted Kiryuu to take note of him, to remember him, to acknowledge him, and he really _did_ want to impress the grouchy prefect. He knew it sounded kind of childish to be so concerned about appearances in order to use it to attract attention, but as absurd as it may seem, Kaname realized that he needed, no, _wanted_ to look handsome and dashing _for_ the prefect. He couldn't help but keep replaying over the scene during the ball when his breath had been taken away by the sheer beauty of Kiryuu, and somehow, he would really like it if Kiryuu would, for a fraction of a second; feel the same way about him too.

Shaking his head at these weird thoughts and emotions again, Kaname wondered if he was maybe getting too overly concern regarding the prefect. But then again, although feeling such emotions were unfamiliar, it did not felt wrong. In its entirety, all of this actually felt right for Kaname, and even though it still puzzled him to no end, he supposed he could learn to cope with it and understand it with time.

Also—by spending more time with the silver haired hunter. Kaname added mentally.

Straightening his collar, Kaname glanced at his watch. It was almost half past seven, and since the Chairman had invited him to come over by eight, he decided that he should leave now in order to not be late. Kaname made his way out of the changing room and walking briskly to his desk, opened the drawer and took out a file of documents that he had prepared. With the document held in one hand, he checked himself in the medium-sized mirror in his bedroom again. After making sure he still looked as presentable as he had been five minutes ago, he used his free left hand to smooth out the non-existent creases on his silk shirt. Seemingly satisfied, Kaname then made his way out of the bedroom and down the staircase. When he made his way down, he was greeted with the sight of a few nobles that he was particularly close with lounging around at the spacious living room.

Aidou was the first to notice him. With a rushed "Kaname-sama!", he pushed himself up from his seat next to Shiki and walked towards him. Kaname knew that Aidou noticed that he was more well-dressed as compared to his usual attire (although his usual attire is actually quite similar to what he is wearing, except maybe cheaper) when the latter raised his eyebrows slightly at his clothes. Reaching in front of him, Aidou inquired politely: "Are you not having breakfast with us today Kaname-sama?"

Seeing the slight nod that Kaname gave him, Aidou couldn't help but let his disappointment show. Weekends are basically the only two days that he had a chance to have breakfast with the regal pureblood as there are no classes to attend. Normally, when there are classes, everyone will simply ask for the food to be sent to their respective rooms as it is too much of a bother to wait for everyone to gather in the huge dining room to start eating. So Aidou did look forward to the times when everyone could eat together as it is also the time when they could talk with Kaname. But understanding that Kaname must have an appointment to keep, Aidou merely brushed away his disappointment and asked: "Do you have an appointment?"

Noting the dim in Aidou's eyes when the noble knew that he will not be eating with them, Kaname merely smiled slightly at Aidou before replying gently in his low deep voice: "Yes. I am having dinner with Kir—" Stopping abruptly when he realized his mistake, he wondered if Aidou had caught on to the name that he had almost semi-consciously said aloud. Fortunately for him, Aidou seemed to have not heard it and was looking at him puzzlingly by the way he suddenly stopped talking.

Clearing his throat, Kaname replied in his usual composed tone: "I'm joining the Chairman for their dinner." Eyes lighting in understanding, Aidou nodded slightly, "Well, you enjoy yourself Kaname-sama." He then hunched slightly before turning around and made his way to the couch he was seated on just now. Kaname checked his watch again; it showed the time at seven thirty –five. Turning the knob and pushing open the door, Kaname was greeted by a cool gush of evening breeze. Nodding briefly to the guard seated near the gate, Kaname made his way down the red-bricked pathway to the wide gate a bit further from the dorm.

When the guard near the steel gates saw him, he immediately went forward to open the gate for him. But Kaname halted him just in time with a slight dismissive wave and went through the small opened gate beside the main gate. Bidding the guard a good evening, Kaname continued on, his pace picking up. He really did not want to be late. He wondered why he had never felt so anxious about a mere dinner at the Chairman's before. And immediately his brain replied in a teasing note while providing the lovely mental image of Kiryuu blushing at the library a few days earlier.

Feeling a bit heated in the cheeks, Kaname wave the thought dismissively away like he did to the guard and walked faster. After what seemed to be a long walk, he reached the Chairman's house which was located slightly further away from the school compound. In fact, with the Sun Dorm and Moon Dorm in complete opposites and the school compound in the middle, the Chairman's house is located beside and behind the school which requires about three minutes walk past a lovely garden to reach.

Pushing open the gate and hearing it creak open in an eerie but inviting sort of way, Kaname walked towards the door and knocked on it with the bronze doorknocker. Crossing his arms behind his back and waiting patiently, he caught the sound of slight movement in the house as the person, obviously in a hurry, rushed to get the door. A low curse was all the warning he had about the person which was about to open the door when the door was flung open and he was greeted with the familiar silver mop of hair.

Staring back into beautiful amethyst eyes widening in slight shock, Kaname cleared his throat to relieve himself of the uncomfortable lump that had formed at the sight of Kiryuu. As though snapping out of his daze, Kiryuu startled and then in a slightly wavering voice that is definitely different from his low and grumpy tone, he asked: "Wha—Kuran? What are you doing here?"

Feeling slightly alarm that Kiryuu did not know that he was suppose to come over dinner, Kaname caught onto his slipping confidence and replied in his usual suave manner. "Well, the chairman invited me over for dinner and also to discuss the details of the party. He must have forgotten to tell you."

Frowning slightly, Zero contemplated his words. Nodding in resignation, he stepped aside and pulled the door wider. Beckoning Kaname with a jerk of his chin, he motioned for the latter to come in. "Well, he did forget to tell me. But come on in, he should be coming back in a while with Yuki."

With an unexpected relieved feeling coming over him, Kaname stepped in. Zero gestured to the right where it leads to the living room. "Well, make yourself comfortable. I'll go check with the chairman to see when he will be coming back." Nodding absently, Kaname walked into the spacious living room while Zero went off to phone the chairman.

Seating himself onto the familiar leather couch, Kaname glanced around the room. Nothing had changed. It had been some time since he came over to the chairman's but everything still looks and feels familiar to him. Sighing wistfully, he fell back onto the couch. It felt nice to be so at home.

His acute senses picking up Zero coming in his direction, he immediately sat up. A few seconds later, a very upset looking Zero stormed into the room. It was clear by the frown and the tight lips that the prefect is extremely pissed off. He was also mumbling curses under his breath.

"The nerve of that man! Told me to cook dinner and then goes on and says he has an important meeting to attend!" Zero plunked onto the couch next to Kaname's. Fuming for a moment, he turned abruptly towards him, and the pureblood, despite the situation, couldn't help but marvel at how lovely Zero's eyes were as they became sparkling silver with infused rage.

"Well," Zero started in a suppressed voice, "It seems that only you and I will be having dinner tonight, seeing that the idiot has pulled Yuki along with him to the so-called dinner-meeting that he has." Standing up, Zero muttered: "Wait for a moment. Dinner is almost ready." He then stormed out of the living room, leaving a slightly dazed Kaname.

Kaname's intelligence seemed to have left him as he struggled to catch on. And then it came to him: He was going to have dinner _alone_ with Kiryuu. It seemed like such a small thing, but judging by the way his heart is responding with unusual eager and excitement, Kaname knew that he actually only wanted to have dinner with the silver haired hunter when he came over tonight. And silently, he thanked the gods above for granting him such a chance. As an after note, he reminded himself mentally to thank the chairman and Yuki for being obliviously opportune in coincidences.

Smirking and feeling slightly predatory, Kaname got up and made his way to the kitchen.

**********

Leaning onto the kitchen counter, the slim but strong figure of a particular silver haired prefect wavered slightly as the person in question raised a hand to his chest. Pressing gently onto it, Zero felt the rapid heartbeat underneath his clothes and flesh—this was definite proof of how nervous he was now.

Curse the chairman. If he hadn't known better, he would have felt that this was a mysterious conspiracy that the man had put up in order to make his life miserable. But feeling certain that his adopted father wouldn't have noticed that he was behaving oddly around Kuran, Zero settled on the next best reason: The Gods simply hated him.

Again, Zero had not counted on seeing the pureblood so soon again. It seems that whenever he looked recently, he would get a glimpse of the brunette. And Zero wondered again how he managed to avoid Kuran during the years where he simply loathed the person.

But now that something weird and tentative is growing in his heart, Zero simply could not stop himself from thinking about the person. Although it is simply frustrating to be unable to pinpoint the reason for his attention to the pureblood, Zero had a feeling that he did not wanted to know the answer to his confusion. Therefore he always pushed his thoughts aside when he found himself pondering too much.

Taking a deep breath, Zero pushed himself up and walked towards the gas stove to take a look at his pasta which was being softened in boiling water. On the other side of the stove, a pot was bubbling merrily where a creamy, white sauce was cooking. Taking a small whiff, Zero then used a wooden spoon to taste the sauce. Contemplating for a moment, Zero nodded and moved away towards the kitchen cabinets lining the wall on the other side of the stove. On the way, he picked up the light blue apron lying on a kitchen counter and put it on. It had been a birthday present from Yuki last year, after she took note of how he always cooked without an apron as he hated the pink and frilly things hanging around the kitchen.

Sighing softly, Zero hoped Yuki was around to lessen the tension. She was always good at such things. What on earth was he going to talk about with Kuran? At this moment, Zero was almost positive that their dinner would pass in silence. Tying the apron firmly behind his back, Zero brushed away a few silver strands of his hair which had fallen across his face. Reaching up and opening a cabinet, Zero looked over the items inside. Eyes sparkling slightly when he saw the bottle of herbs he was looking for, he extended his right hand to retrieve it. But it fell short of his range. Frowning slightly, Zero stood on his toes and reached forward again. The bottle was placed slightly behind a few other bottles and containers on the upper shelf of the cabinet, which was why Zero was unable to get it the first time despite of his height.

Straining himself slightly as he pushed his hand forward to get the bottle, he lost his balance the moment he clutched his hand around the bottle and pulled back. He staggered a few steps backwards on his toes but the pulling force he exerted just now was too strong and he felt himself falling backwards. Closing his eyes and expecting to meet the cold floor, Zero let out a small yelp as he felt strong and warm arms encircle him and he was pulled back into a warm embrace.

The smell of shampoo and soap was the first thing he registered before his senses were permeated with a stronger, more seductive aroma that smelt like the fragrance of roses but with a stronger, sharper and more alluring edge to it. It lacked the softness of roses but had a stronger hint of earthy taste which was very appealing to the senses and blended beautifully with the fragrance. Zero had a sudden strong urge to take a deep breath as he found himself relaxing in the person's embrace.

Of course, even without his vampire senses, he could easily use his common sense to guess who it was who managed to caught him in time. Steadying himself while relying on the person's balance, Zero turned his face sideways only to find himself staring into deeply concerned reddish brown eyes. Caught in the moment, Zero almost missed the words coming out of Kuran's mouth.

"Are you alright?" Kaname was worried and he knew it showed in his tone. Zero's eyes showed his shock but as he registered what Kaname had said, he nodded dazedly and muttered a numb: "Yes."

Relaxing, Kaname loosened his hold around Zero's waist. But he did not remove his arm, somehow, the position just felt right. Kaname vaguely registered that this was actually the first time he had initiated such close contact with a person. He usually chose to remain a distance from others and not particularly welcome touches with others too. Yet, when he entered the kitchen and saw Zero falling, he had immediately reacted, and before he knew it, he had moved with vampire speed and his arms were around the boy.

Blushing as Zero realized Kaname wasn't about to let him go, he gently moved his arms apart to pry away the strong arms of the vampire who seemed oblivious to his growing discomfort.

"Erm…Kuran?" Looking intently at Kaname, Zero tried to gave the former a very obvious look which told him to remove his arm. He was met with a blank look from the pureblood. Zero sighed. It seems that Kuran was unable to read his expression. He made a gesturing motion towards the pureblood's arms which were still lying contentedly around his waist, and with a small "Oh." and a flustered look, Kaname swiftly retracted his arms.

Turning around to face the pureblood, Zero took note of the light blush on his face. Realizing that Kuran must be embarrassed that he had unashamedly clung onto Zero, Zero felt himself smiling. Nowadays, with more interaction with the man, Zero found that Kuran wasn't all that high and mighty like how he normally portrays himself. The brunette was often mistaken as so because he lacked normal interaction with people who don't treat him like a god to worship on. In fact, his real personality seemed much more humane, and at times, he could act and feel like a child.

And looking at the way Kuran kept staring interestedly at a spot above his head and refusing to meet his eyes, Zero suddenly thought that Kuran seemed like a cute, little lost child. Smiling even more, Zero called out teasingly, "Hey! Look at me~!"

Stunned, Kaname turned to look at him. And Zero had to tilt his face a little due to the height difference between them. Suddenly, a thought flashed through Zero's head. _No, he definitely does not look like a child…_Feeling slightly embarrassed himself, Zero held Kaname's gaze.

"Thank you." At Kaname's questioning glance, he added, "For helping me out just now." Smiling warmly, the pureblood replied softly, "You're welcome."

Feeling the atmosphere thickening, Zero looked away and clearing his throat, he walked hastily around Kaname to look at the pasta. Training all his concentration on the pot of bubbling water in front of him, he tried to keep his mind from being distracted by the strong presence that Kaname exuded. Reaching out to a container holding kitchen utensils, he took a pair of tongs from it and started to remove the strands of pasta from the pot and onto a strainer put inside the sink on the side of the stove.

His movements felt oddly heavy and he could barely keep his hands from trembling as they transferred the pasta. Zero felt extremely self conscious and the fact that he knew instinctually that Kaname was watching his every move intently did not help to ease matters at all. Finally removing all the pasta, Zero frowned when he noticed that he had cooked too much. He had thought that it would be three people eating, and taking into account the Chairman's and Yuki's inhuman appetite, he had cooked more. But now that it was only him and Kuran, the pasta was almost in excess, and unless there was a greedy side to Kuran that he hasn't seen before, there would surely be a lot left over.

Sensing Kaname walking to his side, Zero kept his eyes decidedly on the pasta as he now began to pour them into a big glass bowl that he had prepared earlier. He was trying to ignore Kaname the best as he can but it seems that the latter had no qualms at breaking the silence between them.

"That is an awful large amount of pasta." Kaname commented. And as much as Zero wanted to keep his mouth shut and just nod, the air of patience that Kaname had while waiting for his response made Zero reply in full sentence instead. "Yeah…I thought that Chairman Cross and Yuki would be eating. So…" He trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what more to say.

Again, he cursed himself for being so inarticulate. And he wondered: _Where had all the fluency and intimacy that they shared during the dance gone to?! _

Fortunately, Kaname seemed to be able to read him perfectly. With a moment of contemplation and a look of realization dawning on his face, he smiled. "Ah. Yuki's appetite sure is big isn't it?" Zero couldn't help but snort at that statement, "_That_, Kuran, is _the_ understatement of the century." Not expecting such a response from Zero, and coupled with the incredulous look on the silver-haired prefect's face, Kaname found himself laughing.

Amidst chuckles, he agreed. "Well, I suppose you're right."

Zero, who had been staring at Kaname the whole time, nodded firmly and turned away to take the sauce off from the stove. However, he wasn't fast enough as Kaname caught sight of the adorable blush adorning his cheeks. Slightly confused as to why Zero would emit such a reaction, Kaname merely shrugged it off and continued to observe Zero, which he had found a few moments ago, to be an extremely pleasant and rewarding thing to do.

On the other hand however, Zero was busy mixing the pasta with the creamy sauce while trying hard to suppress his sudden flustered feeling. It seems that Kuran's laugh had that special effect on him. He couldn't help but be transfixed by that ringing and deep sound that emanates from Kuran whenever he laughs whole heartedly—which happens rarely. And albeit a bit silly, Zero felt blessed to be able to hear a true laugh from the man who always seems to be feigning happiness.

As Kaname watched on interestedly, he suddenly felt extremely hungry with the aroma of the pasta permeating his senses. Uncontrollably, he inquired politely, "Is the pasta ready?" Turning around, with the bowl tucked in one hand and using a fork to mix on the other, Zero had on an unreadable contemplating expression. Kaname just looked back, waiting for an answer. He had learnt that Zero sometimes do things like this, He would look at you, and then contemplate. He usually wasn't aware that he was doing that, and Kaname had come to understand and accommodate the prefect quite beautifully.

After a moment, Zero muttered: "Well, if you're hungry, help me by getting some plates out. The pasta is almost ready." With a swift nod, Kaname went to where the cutlery were kept and took out two marble white plates. Setting them down on the table, he turned back to look at Zero again.

Zero was slightly surprised that Kaname had complied easily. He was certain that the pureblood shouldn't be used to taking orders from another person. Besides, he was usually waited on hand and foot so Zero thought that he wouldn't know where the plates are kept either. Noticing the surprised look on Zero's face, Kaname couldn't help but smile again, something that he had noticed he could not control whenever he was around the hunter. Zero was always unable to mask his expression completely, and it was in a way, very adorable.

"Yuki had told me where the plates were kept last time when she wanted me to take one for her. Besides, I am hungry, so I supposed I could help out a bit." Zero flushed as he heard the answer to his two unasked questions, and again, he cursed someone on top for letting Kaname to be able to read him so easily.

Frowning when he noticed the slight knowing smile on Kaname's face as if he had just read what Zero had thought about, Zero shot him a glare. The latter just shrugged nonchalantly. Neither of them noticed that they had just been able to read the other merely through body languages and eye contact. With the bowl in one hand, and the other grabbing up two sets of spoons, knives and forks he had prepared earlier, Zero jerked his head at Kaname while walking out.

"Let's go to the dining room, its too hot in here." And compliantly, Kaname took up the two plates and followed him.

After setting the table, filling the plates with pasta, and bringing out a jug of orange juice—Again, Kaname had volunteered to take it, giving Zero's questioning glare a "I know what and where the refrigerator is." remark, the two had settled down opposite one another and started their dinner.

Zero was glad that a calm and peaceful atmosphere had settled between them, unlike the tension that had existed earlier. He found himself relaxing in his chair, and judging by the lack of tension in his companion's shoulders, he figured that Kuran must be feeling relatively at home too.

Their dinner was mostly eaten in companionable silence. There was no need for words as sneak glances and the other's movement seemed almost sufficient as language to connect the both of them. Surprisingly, Kaname had asked for a second helping. Zero had half expected the pureblood to barely be able to eat finish the first plate, due to the amount and the fact that the vampire was used to eating culinary made by top chefs in the Moon Dorm. Again, a glance at him, and smiling while forking up some pasta, Kaname had simply said: "I'm hungry." And as an afterthought, added, "Besides, this is delicious."

Of course, Zero had blushed hotly again before turning back to his own plate. "Well, thank you." was all he could think of to say.

After both had eaten finish, they started to clean up the table together. It was a bit odd to see the usual regal pureblood balancing two dirty plates in one hand and two glasses stacked together in another like a waiter, and Zero did not have any doubt that if the nobles saw what Kuran was doing, they might kill Zero for letting him do so. But Kuran seemed to be enjoying himself, so Zero let him be.

As Kaname put the dishes down onto the sink, Zero kept the small portion of pasta left in the fridge along with the half drank jug of orange juice. Turning around, he noticed Kaname standing at the sink looking down at the dishes with what seemed to be the closest to confusion look on his face.

Immediately realizing what Kaname's current predicament was, Zero chuckled and walking towards the pureblood, gently pushed him away by the waist and turning on the tap, he began to utilize the use of the sponge put beside the sink. Soaking the sponge in the container of soap water, he began to clean the plates thoroughly with smooth, trained movements. Kaname watched on, appreciating that Zero had noticed that he did not know how to clean dishes but not making any comments about it. Also, the fact that Zero was showing him how to do so intentionally was heartwarming to him. He knew that Zero was teaching him judging by how he would shoot Kaname a purposeful glance while washing. He also understood that Zero was aware that if he were to teach him verbally, it would bruised the purebloods ego and make him feel like a child. At the thought of Zero's sensitivity and consideration towards him, Kaname's eyes warmed and soften.

Within a moment, Zero had finished cleaning up the two sets of cutlery. "Could you pass me a cloth?" He gestured towards the stack of clean cloth neatly put beside the pureblood.

Passing Zero one, Kaname asked tentatively, "Can I help too?" A warm look by Zero was all he received as the latter passed him a wet plate. Smiling, Kaname took up another cloth and began rubbing at the plate. Seeing that he had finished drying the plate, Zero passed him a glass with one hand while taking back the dried plate with another.

With perfect synchronization and movements, the two finished drying up the cutlery and Zero then kept them back in the cabinet.

Turning back and leaning against the counter, his eyes met with Kaname's, whom was leaning in the same manner onto the table with his arms crossed in front while facing Zero.

"Well…" Zero trailed off, unsure of what to say. They had finished dinner, something that Kuran was supposed to come here for, so logically speaking, the pureblood would be going back now. But some illogical nagging voice in his mind told him that he did not want Kuran to leave just yet.

Kaname was faced with the same problem too. He did not want to leave, not when it was still so early and he had unexpectedly had some alone time to spend with Kiryuu. And judging by the look that Kiryuu was giving him, it seemed he too felt that Kaname shouldn't leave just yet.

But both of them are too shy and unable to find the right words to tell one another.

It was then that Zero's phone started ringing, and searching in his jean pockets, he found his hand phone and flipping it open, answered it.

"Hello? Yuki?" A brief look at Kaname, "Yes, he's here, we've just finished dinner. What? Pasta. Your favorite way—Creamy with mushrooms and bits of chicken." Chuckling at something Yuki said, Zero replied, "There's still some left, you could eat when you get home." Nodding some more, Zero's eyes widen suddenly. "What--?! Yuki! Do you know what time it is?! Can't you wait?"

Kaname could almost visualize how Yuki would look like while persuading Zero to do her bidding on the other end of the phone. And by the way Zero's shoulder dropped in an "I give up' way, Kaname knew Yuki had once again, smoothed talk Zero into agreeing something.

"Fine, fine. Where did you say you put the ingredients? Second cabinet from the door. Yes! I am doing it now! Okay, bye." He grumbled before closing his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Ruffling his hair, Zero sighed. Lifting his head to see Kaname looking at him, Zero suddenly formed a thought in his head.

He thought of dismissing it, as he was sure the pureblood would surely reject him, but the notion was without reason, so tempting that Zero found the suggestion out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Yuki wants to eat Chocolate Chip Cookies, so I'm making some for her. Want to help?"

Waiting for the answer, Zero unconsciously clenched his fist in nervousness. _He shouldn't have asked, damn it! _

But yet again, Kaname surprised him by giving him an almost appreciative look and with a sensual tone, answered: "If it's with you, Zero, I wouldn't mind helping at all."

Registering the use of his name and the seductive familiarity that came along with it, Zero couldn't help but blush and feeling slightly playful and hazy at the moment, Zero reciprocated Kaname's gaze with an equal heated look.

"Well thank you, _Kaname._" His voice was definitely different than his usual tone as it came up much more deep, inviting and deliciously alluring from the usual grumpy and bored tone. In fact, he had almost purred out Kaname's name.

And this time, it was Kaname who couldn't help but shudder.

A/N: Finally!! A new chapter!! Sorry for the wait~!! Hope that you guys will like it…Again, although I am sounding like a broken machine—Read and review~!!


	8. Chapter 8:Getting Closer

Disclaimer: Not mine…Pity though, thinking about all those things I could do with our two lovely leading male characters~

A/N: Another chapter~!! Sorry for always being late in updating…Sometimes I just slack off and with my homework load getting stacked up…It becomes kind of hard to be typing leisurely..=_="…But no worries~I promise to try my best to update as soon as I can! Okay…Enough blabbering from me and on to the more juicy part~_

Summary: Zero and Kaname attempting to make choc chip cookies. Zero is skillful enough, but Kaname isn't. So what will become of the two of them in the kitchen?

Chapter 8: Getting Close

Placing his weight on the kitchen counter behind him, Kaname crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back and watched Zero fumble around the kitchen, trying to gather all the ingredients needed to bake some chocolate chip cookies as requested by Yuki.

The scene that occurred in this same place moments ago was replaying itself in Kaname's mind, courtesy of the lack of control on his thoughts whenever it had something to do with Zero.

Kaname was so sure there had been something between them. Something that he couldn't really pinpoint no matter how many words he searched for. For a moment there when Zero said his name and their eyes met together in what could only be described as a heated look, Kaname had suddenly felt his breath hitch and his chest heavy. Feeling oddly unable to breath, the air weighed down upon him like a thousand tons of bricks. The atmosphere, in that instance, had changed so abruptly that Kaname didn't really know how to react. And he could tell that Zero felt the same way too, judging by the unfocused and hazy look that he had on. Briefly, Kaname wondered if he looked as star-struck as Zero did.

And then, when Zero blushed and looked away, Kaname was frightened by the overwhelming urge that came over him to just rush forward and make Zero look back at him. Only him. But then his rationality got the better of him and he put a reign on his raging feelings.

After that, Zero had mumbled something that sounded strangely like "…Stupid pretty eyes…" and then went on about to his current task of ravaging the kitchen for ingredients. Once or twice he will stop and mumble or grumble about random things. Such as, "There's not enough flour." Or "Where the hell are the pecans kept?!" and then proceed to look for them in other places.

Frankly, Kaname thought it both amusing and adorable to be seeing Zero fussing over something trivial in such an obviously annoyed way.

And he just couldn't help the smirk that crept on his lips when Zero noticed his amusement and giving a small snort of disgruntlement, continue to tackle the cabinets viciously while mumbling like a mantra "Vanilla extract, vanilla extract, vanilla extract…." .

After what seemed like a long and toiling war on Zero, he slammed the small bottle of baking soda onto the wooden table and sweeping his eyes across the ingredients on it for one last time, gave a very satisfied nod before looking up at Kaname who had took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

Zero could feel his eyebrows twitching before the slight annoyance and embarrassment become apparent to him. Kaname was looking at him with that amused and smug smirk on his face while looking devilishly handsome at the same time.

Again, he cursed purebloods for being born with such innate perfection.

"You'll make an immaculate housewife, Zero." At the deep and teasing tone of the pureblood's voice, Zero couldn't help but snap back while trying to retain another wave of embarrassment.

"Shut up, Kuran. Instead of spouting idiotic remarks like a brainless moron, you could turn to the counter behind you and pass me the mixer."

Even with the grumpy tone, Kaname keenly noticed the faint sheen of red that had dusted Zero's cheeks. Smiling, he stood up and brought the mixer over. Relieved that Kaname seemed to cease teasing him, Zero reached forward to take the object while being compelled by manners, muttered, "Thanks Kuran.", only to find a strong hand taking hold of his wrist.

Immediately, stormy amethyst eyes met deep, yet twinkling hazel brown eyes.

"Are you purposely trying to make fun of me?!" The slightly chagrined remark was replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe." Zero frowned at the reply. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that we have gone from being familiarly acquainted with one another by first names and reverting back to such formal titles in such a short period of time." Kaname relayed smoothly.

Zero's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't really expected Kaname to notice that he had gone back to calling him 'Kuran' after the intimate—no—_friendly_ moment that occurred just now. In fact, Zero was so unsettled by it, that he had been berating himself for acting weird and overly friendly with the brunette ever since the word 'Kaname' left his mouth. The oddly unsettling feeling in his stomach was the reason which compelled him to revert back to a more formal tone.

Briefly, Zero wondered what it was that he was so afraid of. He and Kaname had surely known each other long enough to be calling one another by first names. However, doing so would indirectly acknowledge the fact that they are more than just coincidental acquaintances but more leaning towards supporting the fact that they were closer than they seemed. And this was actually quite true, seeing that the both of them had gotten a lot familiar with one another during the years that they had shed away their animosity.

And yet, a nagging voice in Zero's head kept giving him an insecure vibe. Until now, the only people that he had allowed to call his name were his deceased family, Yuki and the chairman. Sure, a few of his classmates that had gotten closer to him also called him by his name but there would usually be a polite suffix behind it. And Zero had only gone along with it as his death glares and cold attitude failed to work.

Now, with Kaname looking at him with a silent pressing look in his eyes, waiting for Zero to give him an answer, Zero found himself in an entirely different situation. He could reject, and close off any chance of knowing the pureblood better; or he could consent, but laying bare the risks of voluntarily letting someone close to him.

Zero sighed wistfully, the last person which he had let himself gotten close to was Yuki, and that was also only because he felt indebted and pressured by the persistence of the petite girl.

Sensing Zero's predicament, Kaname gave Zero's wrist a small squeeze in what he hope would be an obvious reassuring way. Although it seemed unlikely, Kaname knew that he could understand what Zero is worrying about. He felt the same way himself, the uneasiness of opening up his heart by indirectly telling Zero that he wanted the latter to address him by his first name now tearing away at his heart as each second passed by. He normally wasn't so frank with his feelings and thoughts.

For Kaname, this was definitely a first. And he knew there was a definite unknown fear coiling in his stomach too. All of this—the anxiousness, the anticipation, the fear—was all fresh for him. It was making him queasy, but he supposed he handled it better than Zero.

The hunter still hadn't noticed that Kaname was the one who had initiated the first step. If there was anything to be afraid of, it should be Kaname experiencing it, not Zero. Despite the worry, Kaname couldn't help but smile softly as this was the exact reaction he had expected from the silver haired hunter.

And as Zero looked at him at the feeling of the squeeze, Kaname could see the confusion and wariness swirling in those silvery eyes. Yet, there was also the briefest hint of hope and anticipation. Kaname looked back, trying his best to convey all that he was feeling into that one glance. All the uneasiness and indecisiveness that Zero felt, he wanted Zero to understand that he felt the same way too.

Searching slightly in Kaname's eyes, Zero was surprised to find them unexpectedly honest, the usual guarding veil over them now non-existent, setting Kaname's eyes into a deeper, more alluring hue of brown.

And in that split second that Kaname smiled gently back at Zero, Zero understood.

_Kaname is as afraid as I am. _

The sudden revelation bought out a wave of unexplainable euphoria and relief in Zero. Feeling weirdly high spirited and bold, Zero made up his mind in that fraction of a second.

"Kaname." The brunette almost shivered with the way Zero spoke out his name. It was slightly awkward, as if Zero is speaking another foreign language, but the seriousness and leveled way that Zero said it showed Kaname the hunter had made up his mind. Silvery eyes which are cleared of any doubts stared back strongly at him to compliment the name spoken out, and Kaname suddenly doubted that he would ever find someone who could pronounce his name as perfectly as Zero.

Smirking in an overly elated and smug way, Kaname released Zero's wrist, unconsciously lingering with the faintest of a feathery brush, before replying: "Zero." And it was, without reason again, something that felt so right that warning bells rang off in Kaname's head again, due to his usual wariness. But instead of building up walls like he normally does, Kaname merely ignored them, understanding that this was something that he shouldn't be running away from.

With another glance at the other, both of them broke their gaze with Zero looking down at the ingredients and Kaname moving to stand on the other side of Zero. There were no words needed to explain what had just happened, as there was nothing to be justified, and nothing to be regretted. This was the mutual understanding that they had.

Both didn't know though, that they simultaneously wondered why they hadn't made that decision earlier and marveled at how well they could convey feelings to one another with just a simple glance. Yet both Kaname and Zero refused to dwell on this matter and instead chose to just push it aside as unexplainable events.

Picking up the packet of flour, Kaname asked: "So, what are we going to do first?"

"Well, since I'm planning to finish this as fast as possible, I suppose we have to relay tasks then. You measure the ingredients, and I will take care of all the other stuff needed. That okay with you?" Reaching forward, he took two eggs from the bowl they were placed in.

Measuring ingredients? Well, that was something Kaname was sure he could do. Nodding, he replied: "That's fine with me. How am I supposed to measure these?" He made a gesture towards the pile of ingredients that Zero had placed on one side.

Zero pointed towards the counter on their left, where a red and silver kitchen scale is placed side by side. "Use the red one, as we only need to measure things in small amounts." Zero pointed out to Kaname, and the latter, nodding, took the red scale and placed in on the table.

As he was about to weigh, Kaname suddenly realized he didn't know how much is needed. "Zero…" He began, and Zero, who was busy plugging in the mixer and putting in the stirrers, merely "Hm?" in reply.

"How much am I supposed to weigh?"

Looking up, Zero couldn't help but smile slightly at the pureblood's honest and adorably confused tone. There was even a light frown marring Kaname's eyebrows as he looked begrudgingly at the scale and flour in front of him, as if condemning them for purposely trying to make his life difficult.

"Well, 300g of flour is needed. I remember the recipe, so I tell you the weight and you weigh it. Okay?" Kaname nodded again and immediately began his task.

As Kaname weighed and set aside the ingredients, Zero began to cream the butter. All the while, he kept track of what Kaname is doing as he muttered the required amount of the next ingredient as soon as one was measured.

When the butter was creamy and smooth, he then took the two bowls of white and brown sugar that Kaname had carefully weighed and poured them inside to be mixed. The process continued until all of the ingredients were weighed and poured inside in accordance and mixed thoroughly.

As Kaname had finished his job and Zero was still handling the dough, he sat down on the chair and watched the latter. There is now a thin sheen of sweat marking Zero's forehead. The oven that Zero had started to heat up a while earlier is now rapidly sending waves of heat off in the kitchen, making it a bit stuffy and warm. Zero had even took off his apron and set it on the chair beside him.

Raising his arm and wiping away his perspiration, Zero was completely focused on mixing the dough which now a creamy chocolate colour was dotted with spots of dark that were the chocolate chips. Unknown to him, a bead of sweat is now trailing slowly down his forehead, and making it past the side of his cheeks, was now trickling at an agonizingly slow pace down the curve of his smooth and exposed neck.

With eyes completely transfixed upon this innocent display of seductiveness, Kaname's lips thinned as he resisted the urge to licked his lips or swallow in the lump which now seemed permanently lodged onto his throat.

And of course, it didn't help when the accursed bead of sweat seemed to taunt him by sliding down further across Zero's neck and went down towards his collarbone. There, it lingered slightly, and this time, Kaname really did gulp as he took note of how beautiful Zero looked with his slender, yet well toned figure. Coupled with the v-necked white shirt he is currently wearing that playfully exposes his throat and shoulder part, it was all Kaname could do from keeping his more primal vampire instincts from kicking in and make him lay a bite on Zero's neck.

Fortunately for Kaname, the annoying trail of sweat ended once it plummeted onto the hem of Zero's shirt, and he let out a small breath that he had unknowingly been holding in.

Zero glanced up, and Kaname reflexively looked away. He immediately regretted it as he knew that it would only make him look more guilty of being caught staring at Zero. However, the dense prefect merely stared in mild confusion, wondering if the room was so hot to cause such a shade of crimson on Kaname's usually creamy, pale skin. In the end, with a slight shrug, he gave the bowl of dough one more mix before turning off the power of the electric mixer.

Taking out the bowl of dough, he set it on the other side of the table where four trays lined with parchment paper were set out on. He then motioned for Kaname to come over.

Moving to stand beside Zero, Kaname looked on curiously into the bowl. It was apparent that all the ingredients were well blended together into the sticky looking lump of dough that was now lying in the bowl.

Zero cleaned his hand with a wet cloth as he observed Kaname's reaction. It was obvious by the slight knit in his eyebrows and the way his eyes swept interestedly and observantly over the dough that Kaname had never baked. In fact, Zero bet that Kaname had never participated in any household chores before. Yet, here was the pureblood, helping him with baking and the fact that he had helped cleaned the tables and cutlery before only made Zero realized just how much wrath the Night Class would set upon him when they hear about it. Because although Zero did not really approve of it, he understood and had learned about how highly placed a pureblood vampire is in the Vampire World. In fact, they _are_ the equivalent to the gods in vampire community. And almost all the vampires would gladly lay down their life if a pureblood demands it.

Zero's eyes darkened slightly at this thought.

Kaname had always hated it. Although he had never verbally said it, Zero knew just how much he detested having to see people who are loyal to him just recklessly throw their lives away for the sake of his safety. During the war, Zero had seen too many brief flashes of anger, sadness, and pain through those beige coloured eyes to understand just how much Kaname hated to see someone sacrifice for him. And somehow, Zero sometimes wondered if Kaname had to be deliberately cold, calculative and cruel just to protect those that he loved and also, to prevent seeing anymore deaths because of him.

At this turn of thoughts, Zero suddenly, without reason, filled with sadness. There was a foreign ache in his heart that he just couldn't place a finger on. Noticing the change in Zero's aura, Kaname looked over to find Zero deep in thought, an unreadable expression on his face.

Concerned, Kaname asked: "Zero? Is something wrong?"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Zero looked back at Kaname. Seeing those warm and concerned eyes suddenly brought a lump to Zero's throat. Horrified, Zero realized that he could almost cry at that soft look in the pureblood's eyes. He wasn't usually so sentimental, but something about this dark, seductive and oh-so-lonely vampire called out to him.

Clutching the cloth tighter, Zero took a moment to recompose himself before replying gratefully. "I'm fine. Sorry for zoning out."

Kaname searched his eyes, looking for any tell-tale signs of shielding emotions. Zero held his gaze.

_I'm fine, Kaname. _

_You sure? Seemed like something was wrong just now…_

A brief nod. _Yes, I'm sure._

Nodding, Kaname let the matter pass. Feeling slightly better, Zero handed him the cloth. "Clean your hands." And Kaname followed, all the while watching Zero, still concerned for the silver-haired prefect. It wasn't usual for Zero to lapse into silence and thought. He was usually the more verbal and outspoken type.

But when Zero put his hand into the dough and took out a small lump of it, Kaname found his thoughts screeching to a halt. Again, worry and doubt came over him, something that he wasn't used to feeling. Is he…Is he supposed to do so too?

Looking over, Zero found Kaname with the most unexpected expression on his face. He looked almost like a child, scrunching his face slightly in worry and mild rejection as he watched the dough with an almost hating glare.

It was so cute that Zero found himself laughing out loud before he knew it.

Kaname whipped over and gave him such a fierce glare that Zero almost ceased laughing. _Almost. _But being who Zero is, he only paused for a moment before resuming in laughter again.

"Zero, I really don't see the humour in this situation. Am I…." Faltering slightly, Kaname's eyes darted anxiously before continuing in a defeated tone, "I'm supposed to put my hand into that sticky lump, is it?"

Nodding in mild amusement, Zero watched as Kaname put on an air of utmost despair. It was so exaggerating and comical to see the pureblood fussing over getting his hands dirty but Zero just couldn't help but want to assure the latter. He knew that Kaname isn't a person who easily comes out of his comfort zone to do things he isn't comfortable with (mostly things that he doesn't know), so Zero reigned in the urge to laugh at the cuteness that Kaname is displaying and decided to take on a more _motherly_ role.

"Frankly, it's not as difficult or weird as it looks. Look, all you have to do is take a small piece of the dough, mold it slightly," Zero turned the dough in his hand, "then put in onto the tray." He ended with the careful placing of the dough on an edge of the tray nearest to him. "And that's it."

Kaname still looked skeptically. "I promised it will be fun. Come on, just forget the rule that says you aren't supposed to play with food and you will find yourself enjoying it." Zero assured soothingly.

Tentatively, Kaname reached out and hesitating for a moment, placed his hand in the dough and pinched out a slight lump of dough. Catching Zero watching him reassuringly and supportively, Kaname felt slightly bolder. Mimicking the way Zero molded his dough; Kaname did the same with his and then placed it next to Zero's.

Zero squinted at both molds. "You know, you did it so perfectly on your first try that I feel like almost hating you." Kaname's eyes widened. The last thing he wanted was to offend Zero, but then he caught the playful twinkle in the amethyst eyes and grinned back. "Well, I had a good teacher, and I _am_ considered a genius after all."

Zero hit him in the arm while laughing good-naturedly. "Arrogant bastard. Come on, we've got this whole dough to make into cookies, so we don't have time to listen to your bragging." Laughing at Zero's reply, Kaname found himself suddenly eager to continue on with the dough. It seems like Zero just have the natural tendency to bring out the more bright and playful side of himself.

By his third cookie, Kaname had already shed his previous shyness and was viciously tackling the dough, molding one perfect cookie after another. And Zero had kept up considerably well too, a slight spark of competition forming between both hunter and vampire.

So it came as no surprise to Zero to find that they had managed to finish the whole bowl of dough in record breaking time. Eyeing the four trays filled with small lumps of dough, Zero gave a satisfied smile. Kaname noticed it, and smiled back himself. "So, I take that I've exceed expectations?"

Zero chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we did well." Noting the use of 'we', Kaname couldn't help but feel oddly even more smug and satisfied.

Sitting tiredly onto the chair, Zero took hold of the bowl and bought it into his arms. Dipping a finger inside and wiping the walls of the bowl, he then put the dough coated finger into his mouth and sucked.

"Hm…" He hummed contentedly. Kaname couldn't help but stare again.

Handing Kaname the bowl, Zero urged him. "Come on, try it." And Kaname did.

Immediately, his eyes widened in surprise and obvious joy. "This is delicious!" He then proceeded to take another wipe of dough and licked it away. Suddenly, Zero found his gaze transfixed on the tongue flicking out to lick at Kaname's fingertips. Gulping, he turned away to hide down his blush. _For god's sake, he was ogling at Kaname again!! What's wrong with him?!_

But before he had a chance to beat himself up mentally over his weirdness which keeps happening around Kaname, said pureblood 'accidentally' swiped a whole coat of the dough on Zero's cheek. As Zero whipped around and glared unbelievably and outrageously at the pureblood, the other had the decency to mutter a small "Oops." which was completely insincere and playful. Feeling a familiar spark of rebellion rising in his chest, Zero's eyes twinkled back with equal excitement and amusement.

Oh, the game is _so_ on.

**********

After about half an hour of trying to cover the other's faces with as much dough as possible and at the same time baking and keeping watch of the cookies, both boys plunked unceremoniously onto the couch and leaned back, panting slightly. Both of them are now beautifully covered with drying flakes of dough on their hands, face, hair and clothes. However, even though he was now sticky, sweaty and definitely dirty and totally out of composure at the moment, Kaname felt so complete and the elated feeling was so strong that he knew he would gladly give up everything that he had just to remain in such a way for a moment longer.

The hanging clock showed the time at eleven thirty now, yet Kaname couldn't find the urge in himself to go back to the Moon Dorms. It felt right, just lying silently on the couch with Zero beside him. Dropping his head back onto the back of the couch, he felt his hair spread and met with Zero's, who was also lying in a similar fashion. Somehow, Kaname felt even more whole, and he subconsciously tilted his head to be nearer to Zero.

Zero didn't seem to mind, as he shut his eyes and lay back. Although Kaname didn't know it, Zero felt the same way too. And although the logical side of his brain was setting off warning bells maddeningly to reproach him from tilting his head towards Kaname's side, Zero realized he wouldn't give a damn.

For once, he would let his emotions take control.

Once again, like everything about the pureblood that made Zero react in a way that he knew was wrong, it just felt so right that Zero found that he had really begun to stop caring what his rationale told him. Briefly, a reflexive wave of fear swept through Zero, as though warning him not to fall.

However, as strong as the fear was, it was all a numbed feeling compared to the tidal course of sleep taking over Zero's tired body. And before he knew it, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into an abyss of darkness.

Surprisingly, even in his hazy and sleepy state of mind, Zero knew, he _really_ had gone past the point of caring.

**********

The front door creaked open and a stream of light from the front porch shone through into the house. Muffled voices and careful movements were taken as the three people silently took off their shoes and coats, being absolutely delicate in not disturbing the serene and quite atmosphere in the house.

A pair of smaller feet made its way into the house swiftly, its owner's eagerness showing through the hurried movement and the sparkling beige eyes. The other two followed, almost as excited as the girl.

Making their way into the living room, the other two halted when the girl stopped abruptly. Sneaking up to the front, they both peered over her petite frame.

Greeting them was the lovely and peaceful sight of Kaname and Zero sleeping together on the couch, the prefect's head lying on the brunette's shoulder as the pureblood laid his on Zero's messy mop of hair.

Unable to resist, Yuki cooed gently. And as Zero stirred slightly, she received a slight knock on the head. Swiftly directing a glare at Takuma, the latter merely gave her a cautioning glance before beckoning for her and the chairman to move out of the living room. He really didn't want to disturb this almost picturesque view of the two boys.

Following him, Yuki and the chairman traced their steps back as gently as they had first come in. But Chairman Cross suddenly remembered something and flashing out his camera from god knows where, he ignored Yuki's and Takuma's whispered warnings and threats and tip toed towards the center of the living room again. With trained expertness, he swiftly snapped a few photos of the two boys, grateful for the blooming moon outside which provided the required amount of light shining on the two boys so that he didn't have to switch on his flash.

And before the three of them left the living room, they spared a glance back to the two gorgeous beings on the couch, both looking more ethereal than ever with the moonlight basking them in a halo of silvery pale rays that fell delicately upon their sleeping frames. Both boys looked so content and happy even in sleep that the three onlookers couldn't help but feel warm and happy at the scene before them. And as both boys unconsciously snuggled closer to the other in search of warmth, the three of them simultaneously felt so much like an intruder upon a private and special scene that they immediately retreated, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Completely oblivious to their surroundings, the two of them slept on, finding solace and fulfillment in their sleep only through the others' presence.

--END CHAPTER--

A/N: Another chapter~!! Sorry for the lateness…Had some trouble with this one as wasn't sure how to go about with both boys emotions…Sorry if you find it kind of scrambled at times…Will work hard to improve~!! Thanks for all the reviews given, all of it were lovely~!! But of course, more reviews are appreciated!! I take any kinds of comments, including constructive criticism~ Again, READ and REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9:Of Thoughts And Victories

Summary: Zero muses on his and Kaname's relationship while Yuki and Takuma deals a hand in recruiting…

Chapter 9: Of Thoughts and Victories

Lingering on the different sheets of drafts and brochures lined out in front of him, Zero gave a small sigh before gently placing down the one he had been holding onto. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he exhaled softly before leaning back onto the chair he had been sitting on for almost two hours now. Resting his elbow onto the arm rest of the chair, he perched his head onto his palm and gaze out of the opened library window. He was in his favorite spot again; the one secluded from all the other more crowded and frequented areas of the library. It might be a weird habit of his, but he liked the quiet and serene atmosphere that this particular space gave him. It was nice and it allowed him to have a clearer mind, hence a better environment for him to study or think in.

Today was a pleasant day, with the sun giving out warm and embracing rays of sunlight rather than being hot and scorching. There is also the constant breeze that is cooling and refreshing in the air. Although his favorite was a windy day, Zero could almost grow to love this type of weather too. However, his temporary good mood was brought down once again when his eyes trailed back away from the window and onto the table laid out with papers and files. The soft frown that he had on just now came back upon his brows.

Dipping his silvery head and giving a slight growl of frustration, Zero pushed himself up into an upright position on the chair. Damn it, all the planning for the school anniversary was giving him a minor headache. And for the umpteenth time in the two hours, he almost wished that his supposed co-planner of the school anniversary party—Kaname Kuran, was here to help him out. Realizing that his thoughts had trailed easily away onto that particular dashing pureblood again, Zero cursed before snatching up an eye-catching pink brochure and starting to skim through it in a rather futile attempt to rid his thoughts of the Moon Dorm leader.

But before he even reached the third row of the brochure's introduction, Zero gave an almost exasperated sigh before throwing it down. With a soft thud, he placed his head onto the table while facing the window. Even though he really did not want to admit it, his current frustration forced him to admit to his second predicament—Kaname Kuran.

It had been more than over a week since that particular dinner which had them both eating alone and then afterwards, baking cookies together. It had been a very lovely experience for both Zero and Kaname. Somehow, it seems that they are getting along better and understanding one another even more, something that they hadn't really bothered to do before. And Zero was actually grateful for this change. He had been wondering what was off with his and Kaname's relationship.

They were strangers at first, and then because of whom they were, proceeded to become rivals and enemies. Both had treated the other like nothing more than a smear on the pathway and learned to anger the other through jeers and taunts. But then when the war started, they had unavoidably began to cross paths more and while Kaname treated him like a worthy pawn in the game, Zero was contented with being despaired with his seemingly bleak life. And that was the peak of their animosity of all the years they had been acquainted with one another. Although Zero wasn't sure what Kaname had felt towards him, he surmised that it must be akin to his deep and heavy loathe, hatred and despise of the other's mere existence. He had, at that time, been more than just intentionally cruel and hostile towards the pureblood; in fact, he found that he had simply been unable to stand the sight of Kaname. Whenever he saw the latter, he would simply feel a strange constriction in his chest and cataloging it as undivided hatred; he had utilized any form of interaction into a minor whole blown war between the two of them.

And judging by the amount and intensity of retaliation and same hostile treatment that Kaname gave him, Zero guessed Kaname must feel about the same way towards him too.

But then the turning point came with the war spreading into the school and the near death of Chairman Cross.

He had finished fighting off Rido, and was facing Kaname. Yuuki was in the middle, watching the both of them with trepidation. At that moment, his frustration, fear, and most of all—anger, were completely fueled by the death of Ichiru that all he could think of in his mind was to murder every single bloody vampire there is for his revenge. Kaname had looked positively murderous too, something that was brought out when he saw Zero about to attack Yuki. But before both of them could seriously do any harm to the other, Yuki's best friend, Sayori Wakaba, had rushed into the scene, and with panted gasps, said out the heart-wrenching words_—"The…The…Chairman Cross…H—He's hurt!"_

And even though he wouldn't admit it, it had been a heart stopping moment for Zero as the fear blinded him and gripped his heart tightly. Animosity and anger forgotten, Zero had rushed to the Chairman's office along with Yuki and Kaname with Sayori leading the way. The only thing he could think of was hoping that Kaien Cross would not die. If he did, Zero was sure he wouldn't be able to handle both the loss of Ichiru and the almost father-like figure that had took care of him for all those years.

They had reached the office, and the sight was completely nauseating. There was blood everywhere, and on the middle of the floor laid the chairman, his face pale and his breath shallow. Beside him was Touga Yagari, Zero's mentor and the school nurse, Mrs. Hamada. Both had such a fearful look on their faces that it had Zero panicking. Before he knew it, he was on his knees together with Yuki and Kaname, with him holding on to the chairman's right hand. And in tearing gasps, Cross had asked, as if stating his final wills, for Zero to get rid of the burden on his shoulders and learn to accept. He had carefully thrown in a casual joke to ease the frown on Zero's face, but all Zero could do was grasp onto the hand tighter, and with pleading eyes, wanted him to stop talking.

He had told Kaname the same thing. And then looking pointedly at the both of them, Kaname on his left, and Zero on his right, requested them to accept the other's existence. And all he could do at that time was nod. Cross had then told Yuki, in what seemed to be his final breath, to take care of both Kaname and himself, before closing his eyes dramatically and letting his voice loll into a gentle and fading whisper.

They had all thought Cross had died, and Yuki was hunched over, her face burrowed in her hands, with tearing sobs and gasps wracking from her shivering form. The atmosphere was horrifyingly, and devastatingly devoid of hope, and accidentally catching Kaname's eyes, Zero could see the same grief and pain in the pureblood's eyes.

That—_that_, was the first time Zero acknowledged that maybe there was some connection and similarities between the both of them. Holding on to Kaname's eyes for a second longer than necessary, the bleak atmosphere was disturbed by Mrs. Hamada, which in a relieved but slightly amused tone, stated that the chairman had merely passed out due to blood loss and that he would be alright since the sword wound in his chest hadn't really harmed any vital organs.

But even after knowing that Chairman Cross was going to be alright, Zero and Kaname had decided to uphold his honour and form an unlikely alliance between them. How they managed to come to a mutual understanding with only silent glances and nods over Cross's hospital bed still eludes Zero, but they had started working together in a mutual goal—to end the war and stop the sacrifice of innocent people.

Sure, it had been hard at first, with the both of them still trying to lay off their animosity and figuring out ways to cope and work with the other. There were times when Zero's fiery attitude got the better of him, or when Kaname accidentally acted far too superior and made decisions without consulting Zero, which eventually led them to having arguments or cold wars. There was a period of time where it seemed almost hopeless for Zero and Kaname to co-exist together, seeing that everything one did, the other would disapprove in some way. This in return caused a good amount of confusion and disorder among the small organization that they had put together which consists mainly of the Moon Dorm's vampires and a few ex-hunters which had decided to help on Yagari's request. Of course, this was a major setback into their plan of trying to cease the war.

Fortunately, Yuki was there to smooth out the rough edges, and after forcing both boys to have a peaceful talk by tricking both of them into her bedroom and proceeded to seal it up using hunter and vampire charms which only she could break, she had shouted an all too excited "Get over it!! Only _then_ will I let you guys out!" before walking away.

Of course, both of them were stubborn, and remain tight lipped during the first few hours. Finally, with a wistful sigh of admission, Kaname had turned to Zero, and in an almost tentative and persuasive tone, said, "You know, she _is_ going to keep us locked in here if we don't sort this out." And with a grunt, Zero had unwillingly agreed.

So they talked. Suddenly, Zero realized that they have rather similar trail of thoughts. Also, it seems that while Kaname's calculative and keen mind is able to form a perfect plan after taking everything into consideration, Zero's knowledge of battle tactics and perception of strategies was the one which complements Kaname's plans and set things into motion. So, spending the first part of their time getting to know one another and be sure of how the other tends to think and work, they spent the rest of their time together drafting out a solution to the waging war which had transpired beyond only involving a family feud between purebloods. It had, by that time, turned into a full scale war between the significant group of defect vampires and hunters against the vampire, hunter and human community. Seeing that the vampires and hunters would rather kill one another than work together, and the humans barely aware of what's happening, the defect group was able to gained momentum much more rapidly.

Also, the fact that the defective group is actually comprised of members from both the Vampire Council and Hunter's Association made it even more difficult to stop them as they have the influence, power, status and force. However, with the plan they both came up, they had managed to bring up another team which was quite a force to reckon with. Zero and Yagari had worked together to recruit the hunters while Kaname and Takuma was able to pull some strings and with Kaname's status, had been able to gain most of the support from the Vampire community. Also, the fact that Kaname and Zero had stood side by side as recognized leaders of the group had been able to convince both sides to work together.

Their status was indisputable. Kaname, a pureblood, with unparallel intelligence and stature, and his personality in itself, was enough of someone to be respected for. While Zero, a formidable and outstanding hunter, descending from a not only famous, but well liked hunter family which was held high in standing among the hunter community, with equal intelligence to match Kaname's. When the both of them stood together, it instantly demanded respect and attention. So, with the hunter's and vampires united with the same respect towards Zero and Kaname, they had been able to work together as a deadly force.

Finally, after months of fighting and planning, the war had finally ended when the leaders of the defect group all had been killed and the subordinates, finding themselves disorganized and without a plan or motive, had swiftly surrendered.

But since the war had ended, there really hadn't been any need for Kaname and Zero to continue working together. Zero knew that he did not want to completely alienate himself from someone who he had grown to be accustomed to. In fact, he had also grown to respect and even like Kaname more than he could ever imagine. However, being the stubborn person he is, he just isn't willing to be the first to acknowledge that he and Kaname are now almost friends in a weird kind of way. Somehow, the memories of the days that he and Kaname absolutely loathed one another had a strange way of deterring him from making any friendly gestures.

He knew that it was more due to the fact that he was afraid actually. He knew that Kaname had hated him and they only worked together because of mutual respect for the chairman and the situation of the war. Now that both reasons were gone, Zero wondered if Kaname was actually glad to be rid of him. So, he didn't make any moves, nor did Kaname, which pissed Zero off for some unknown reason.

After about two months of stiff nods, formal greetings and avoiding the other as much as possible, the change came when they met at the stables that evening. It was the time when Zero was almost positive that he and Kaname would forever remain like well known strangers for the rest of their life.

It seemed almost like fate, but whatever it is, Zero was definitely glad that he had that chance, although the memory of him dozing off on Kaname still remain a total embarrassment to him, it was only because of that time that he and Kaname seemed to be getting along better, each treating the other friendlier.

Zero had been quite relieved that he and Kaname had turned out to be friends. But recently, ever since the day of Yuki and Kaien's timely absence, Zero had realized that still; something was off about his and Kaname's relationship. He had tried going over it a few times, but the logic remained plain in his mind—he and Kaname were friends now weren't they? What more could be wrong about it?

By this time, Zero was absent mindedly staring out of the window, completely oblivious to the fact that his papers are dangerously rustled by the wind and was about to get blown away.

A loud bell that rang through the school compound brought Zero out of his uncharacteristic reverie. Jolting, he pushed to stand up. Looking down onto the disarrayed papers, Zero gave a small sigh. Thinking about Kaname was definitely not good for him. It always left him feeling stressed and disoriented. Shaking his head in an almost self-mocking way, Zero cajoled himself for thinking too much again.

_It must be because of my recent workload and the fact that Kaname wasn't here to help me out with the school anniversary as he was supposed to that tipped me off…*sighs* I really am thinking too much, me and Kaname are friends, what more could be wrong with that? __**Right.**__ I am going to stop thinking about this matter entirely as it is apparently just the musings of my frustration and exhaustion…_

With a small affirmative nod, Zero was satisfied with his logical explanation for his irrational thoughts and emotions and began to clear up the table. He still hadn't found a suitable theme for the party, and although he had managed to choose a few of the more appropriate catering places, he hasn't decided on which to use either. He wanted the decisions to be made with both his and Kaname's mutual agreement. But so far he still hadn't gotten the chance to discuss with Kaname yet, so he will have to wait.

This was mainly because of the fact that Kaname had been too busy to have the time to meet with him. The morning after their dinner, Zero woke up on the couch, feeling strangely alone and cold. Kaname was nowhere to be seen. Yuki afterwards told him that Kaname had been called away by Takuma to handle a few things regarding the Vampire Council. It appears that Kaname was busy dealing with forming a new Vampire Council as the vampire community seemed only content if he was the one who elected new leaders among them. Besides from choosing new members, Kaname also had to reassure a lot of people of his choice in choosing Takuma as the new Master of the Vampire Council. According to what he had heard from Chairman Cross, Zero could see that it must be a very difficult feat for Kaname since most of the vampires wanted and expected him to take over the title.

But the news of Takuma finally being approved as the new Master came yesterday. It seems that Kaname's efforts for the whole week had finally paid off and the majority had consented. However, Zero couldn't help but think that it was more likely that Kaname's stubbornness and authoritative manner which helped to pull this feat off.

Now smiling slightly at the thought of Kaname displaying his rare annoyed expression and declaring that his decision was final in a somber meeting filled with dimwitted noble vampires, Zero closed the last file with a small click. Stacking up the two files he had brought along together with a small notebook, he slipped both his pen and mechanical pencil inside his pocket and then carrying the files, made his way out of the library.

As he passed the front counter, he saw the Head Librarian, Ms. Ayane and a few other students carrying out their duties as librarians. Giving a small nod of acknowledgement, he took note of Ayane's small smile of greeting and ignored the gaping expressions a few of the female and male students had on. He understood that he wasn't usually that sociable but do they have to act so flabbergasted whenever he does do any friendly gestures? Sometimes he really didn't understand what these students were thinking about. He schooled his expression and the trademark frown came back upon his brows.

Picking up his pace, Zero strode out of the library with the natural graceful movements that he was blessed with. However, what he didn't notice was the excited chattering which broke out among the librarians, girls and boys alike.

"Kiryuu-kun just nodded at us!!" One particular female gushed.

"I know! It's so rare isn't it? I swear there was also a small smile on his face!" Another female chirped in.

"He really is something isn't he? Kiryuu-kun is definitely the role model to us boys!" A male student says with a respecting gleam in his eyes.

All the other boys and girls nodded in mutual agreement.

Smiling slightly, Ayane hastened to break up the now ecstatically conversing group.

"Now, be quiet and don't slack off while you're on duty!" With obedient nods and murmurs, the group immediately dispersed themselves. But still it didn't entirely stop the whisperings as they continued on their topic about a silver-haired prefect.

And for all the excitement and fondness which was apparent in their tone, Ayane couldn't help but smile as she looked at Zero's retreating figure.

**********

Twisting the key in the lock and pushing open the door, Zero muttered a low 'Tadaima' as he bent down to take off his shoes. As he opened the shoe cupboard to place it in, he caught sight of another two unfamiliar male shoes lying inside. Zero's pulse quickened a bit as he realized the possibility of who the shoes might belong to.

Shoving his shoe in, he pushed the door shut and with a tentative feeling, made his way to the living room. Surprisingly, there was no one in sight. Frowning slightly, he made his way to the kitchen. A small peek showed that it was unoccupied too. Suddenly, a loud sound emanated from the upper floor. It sounded almost like someone banging on the table. Then there was a small shout and faint voices following behind.

His curiosity deepening, Zero made his way swiftly through the two flights of stairs. Wondering where the sound came from, he received his answer as he noticed that the study room's light was on. As he went nearer, he could almost be sure that there was some kind of argument or discussion inside the room. Also, his vampire senses keenly told him that there was no trail of Kaname's pureblood aura, and Zero was briefly confused when his heart gave a small drop. But he paid no heed to his sullen turn of mood as he picked up two other auras and scents that were both familiar yet indiscernible at the same time. Frowning, he gave the knob a twist before pushing it open.

The atmosphere in the room immediately fell to a silent hush. The occupants looked at him, each with their own unique expression. There was Yuki and Chairman Cross, both looking far too flabbergasted and shocked at his appearance. When he caught Yuki's eyes, she immediately looked away. And there was a small blush staining her cheeks. In that small moment, Zero was almost sure that he saw something akin to guilt and embarrassment in Yuki and Kaien's eyes. Then there was Takuma and Sayori, both sitting beside Yuki and looking far too amused for no apparent reason. But what strike Zero as odd was the presence of Hanabusa Aidou, who was standing, and for some apparent reason, seemed far more angry and agitated than usual.

Zero raised a surprised brow when Aidou directed a far too vehement and scrutinizing glare at him. He and Aidou had been on fairly good terms, with 'fairly' being the operative word. Because of Aidou's weird respect and protectiveness for Kaname, he sometimes treated Zero more like an enemy rather than a comrade. Frankly, Zero found it rather amusing so he just let it slide whenever Aidou has his outbursts. But it has definitely been a long time since Zero saw the burning glare of Aidou directed at him. At least, not a serious one like the glare Aidou is sending him now.

Takuma was the first to break the silence. With his usual cheery smile in place, he stood up and walked towards Zero.

"Zero-kun! Welcome back home!" Zero gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "Well, you must be surprised to find us all in here. I take it you know about my recent appointed status as the Vampire Council Master right?" Another nod, but Zero couldn't help but wonder if he imagined the slightly bitterness in Takuma's voice when he said it.

"Well, we are holding a small party at Moon Dorm to celebrate it! So, I came over to invite all of you to the party, and Aidou came along like an annoying brat to accompany me." Aidou gave a small huff at this, and crossed his arms in an act of defiance. Takuma glanced at him, but continued speaking, "We were telling Yuki, Chairman Cross and Sayori about it when you came in."

Nodding coolly, Zero couldn't help but wonder what the shouts were about. But seeing that there was no reason to doubt Takuma, he merely let the matter slide. Taking a look at Aidou, Zero noticed that he had cooled down considerably, but there was still an angered flush to his cheeks.

"Well, I've got to shower, so excuse me." He then turned and began to walk out of the room, not really caring to stay down and talk. He was just too tired today.

Remembering something, he paused briefly and then turned around, just in time to see the five of them conversing to one another through exaggerated glances and large movements of gesturing. All five paused and look over at him. Frowning deeply, Zero look on, bewilderment evident in his eyes. This time, all five had the decency to blush.

Again, it was Takuma who broke the silence. Even so, his tone was slightly off and he appeared flustered. Zero absently noted that the five of them look as if they had just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Shrugging, Zero handed Takuma the two files. Although he couldn't help but wonder if what they were saying had something to do with him, he wasn't one to pry if they didn't want to tell. Besides, he can't find any reason for them to conspire against him anyway.

"Give them to Kaname." The name slipped from his tongue effortlessly, it wasn't until Aidou gave a small gasp that Zero realized it. The rest however, look pleasantly surprise, and Takuma looked stunned for a moment before giving Zero a too bright and cheery smile. "Yes?" he inquired politely, and also, Zero noted, he sounded far too eager and enthusiastic.

Scowling as he realized that he had said Kaname's name naturally and the fact that he could feel the heat on his cheeks didn't help ease matters at all. So putting up his best grumpy attitude, he attempted to get this over with.

"These are some drafts and brochures that I had lined up for the Anniversary Party. In the blue file are suggestions of catering and decorations. In the white are my drafts and plans. Tell him to go over them and that I need a reply as soon as possible. The Anniversary is only a few months away and we haven't even started on it yet. Alright?" Takuma gave a small nod as he took the files from Zero.

"Well then, if you would excuse me." Zero then walked out of the room swiftly, not really daring to stay a moment longer.

He did hear the hush whispers that broke out before he closed the door though. Wondering what on earth got the five of them to act so weird; Zero decided it wasn't worth pondering as a nagging headache started to swell in his head.

_Ugh. Shower, then bed, swiftly. _

With that last thought in mind, Zero dismissed all other 'insignificant' worries and hurried towards his room.

**********

Kaname was relieved when he saw the limousine he was sitting in drove past the Cross Academy's gates and into the school compound. He can't wait to get back to his room, enjoy a shower and then a good night sleep. This week had given him more toil than he imagined. Constant meetings, dinners, and public appearances had all exerted a certain amount of stress on him, and the lack of sleep has been causing him problems at maintaining his appearances. The thought of his bed even more appealing than ever, Kaname silently hoped that he would reach the Moon Dorm faster.

It appears that he had underestimated the elder vampires' stubbornness. They were even more adamant than he had imagined in forcing him to accept the title. A small exhausted sigh escaped from slightly parted lips. At least it was now over, he thought absently. He wasn't really one with blunt and harsh deliverance of words, but the elders left him no choice when he had spent five days trying to persuade them. So with a change in attitude, Kaname had swiftly brought them to understand that his decision was final. And albeit begrudgingly, they had to admit that Takuma was also a worthy person to uphold the title of Council Master.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of the Moon Dorm's gates, Kaname didn't even bothered to wait for the chauffer and opened the car door himself. The man looked slightly chagrined at letting a pureblood do such a thing himself but Kaname merely gave him a small smile and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He just couldn't wait to get to his room to give thought to such formalities anymore.

Walking down the stone path, Kaname enjoyed the chilling air around him. It refreshed him and cleared up his mind. After all, it's really amazing what a week of mundane meetings could do to one person's mind.

Reaching the closed doors, Kaname took out his own set of keys and turned the lock. Pushing it open, he muttered a small 'Tadaima.' as he felt the warmness embracing him. About to make his way upstairs, he was stopped by the faint sound of what seemed to be an argument in the living room. Curious, he stepped down and made his way to the living room.

As he went nearer, he could make out that the two people that were currently debating was Takuma and Aidou. Besides that, he could also sense the presence of Kain, Ruka and Shiki. He wondered what they were talking about. He really didn't want to use his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation as that would not only be impolite and immoral but a huge breach of privacy. But somehow, it seemed that Takuma was trying to reassure Aidou.

Wounding round the corner, he was greeted with the sight of the few of them sitting around the couches in front of the fireplace. Takuma and Shiki were side by side, with Aidou sitting on a lone couch opposite them while Ruka and Kain were sitting together on a couch in the middle.

"Come on Aidou, even Ruka thinks so—"

"No! I refuse to see the logic in—" Aidou protested, but stopped when he saw Kaname standing at the entrance of the living room. "Kaname-sama! You're back!"

Somehow, their reaction wasn't what Kaname had expected. Aidou sounded more guilty than happy while Ruka, Kain and Shiki seemed shocked at his appearance. Takuma seemed to be the only normal person and greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Nice to see you home, Kaname."

"Me too, Takuma." His voice came out wearier than usual, and Takuma frowned at it.

"You look terrible. You should rest." Kaname nodded.

"I know. But I was curious to hear raise voices, so I came to see."

Takuma gave a small, almost strained laugh. "Oh, it's nothing. We are just arguing over some pointless matter. You know how Aidou could be so thick headed at times."

"I see." Takuma could see that Kaname still seemed half convinced. _Crap. This is not good. Not when we are discussing matters like this…_

"Oh yeah! Kaname, Zero-kun wanted me to give these to you." Reaching forward and grabbing the two files lying on the table, Takuma stood up and walk over to give them to Kaname. Taking it, Kaname flipped through the files. When he saw the familiar handwritings on the papers inside, his gaze softened. In his opinion, it had been too long since he saw Zero, even though it had just been a week. And he was dumbfounded by the overwhelming urge that he suddenly felt to go and see the prefect now. But he knew it was irrational, as Zero would definitely be resting by now.

"Thank you, Takuma." His voice was softer, and his eyes never left the files, his gaze soft and contemplating. He didn't notice Aidou's widened eyes and crestfallen face.

"Did…Did Zero say anything?" A gasp and Kaname's head shot up, to see Aidou looking pale while Ruka and Kain looked shocked. Shiki remained as expressionless as ever, but Kaname could tell he was amused, for what reason he wasn't sure though. Takuma seemed awfully pleased, almost in a smug way. And Kaname realized he had just said Zero's name without any suffixes. Instead of feeling shock and remorse over his slip, Kaname felt warm and contented. Saying the silver haired hunter's name just came perfectly normal to him.

And he missed the feeling of those syllables rolling from his tongue.

"Well, Takuma, did Zero tell you anything?" Kaname playfully emphasized on the word 'Zero'.

"He wants you to go over them and give him a reply as soon as possible. He seemed stressed that the date of the party is getting nearer while there are still no preparations done."

"I see. Well, I better get some rest before going through these files then." A brief thought. "Takuma, I won't be going to classes tonight." With that, he turned and walked away briskly, mind too preoccupied with thoughts and images of the grumpy prefect to notice anything else.

As Kaname's figure turned the corner, Aidou slumped onto his chair and with an utter air of defeat, proclaimed woefully, "Oh damn it all, I agree with your baseless theory of Kaname-sama and Kiryuu being infatuated with one another!"

And Takuma just couldn't help but smile happily in a 'told-you-so' way.

**********

Yuki's ring tone rang merrily. Snatching it up, Yuki's eyes went over the words swiftly then more carefully for a second time. Despite the sleepiness evident in her features, her eyes brightened and she gave a victorious punch into the air. Sayori, who was also disturbed to wake by the cell phone, looked on.

"I take that the recruitment of Night Class members has been successful then?" Sayori was amused when Yuki turned towards her, a smirk that seemed totally out of place evident on her face.

"Well, let's just say that Kaname-nii's public display of affection towards the mentioning of Zero has managed to convince our beloved Idol-sempai of our cause."

"He's agreed to help?"

Yuki's smile widened. "Yes. Along with Ruka, Kain and Shiki too."

At this, Sayori's eyes widened momentarily before she too displayed an almost devilish smile. "Well well, it seems that Takuma-kun has outdone himself this time."

Yuki nodded happily. "I'm going to tell the chairman." With that, she jumped out of bed and was out of the bedroom before Sayori knew it.

Smiling at the display of vampire powers, Sayori giggled softly before laying back onto her bed. Tucking herself into the covers, she couldn't help but smile once more.

Oh dear, the boys won't know what hit them.

~End Chapter~

A/N: Another chapter~!! I know this one doesn't have any interaction between Kaname and Zero, but I wanted to make Zero's confused feelings and denseness apparent. Kaname does seem more accepting isn't he? Well, let's just make Zero the shy one…Anyway, new members in the 'Get Kaname and Zero Together Squad'!! Hope you readers like this chapter, and fear not as I assure you that our two leading actors will have more interesting *ahem, embarrassing* interactions in the near future!

Read and REVIEW!! Reviews make me work twice as harder in updating~!!


	10. Chapter 10:Developing Feelings

Summary: Absence makes the heart grows fond. And when Kaname comes back and meets with the prefect, what will happen?

Disclaimer: Ain't mine or I will have unspeakable things done to it…

Chapter 10: Developing Feelings

The atmosphere was eerily silent. The girls looked on, wariness evident in their eyes. The figure in front of them had his back against them, while his eyes scorched the other side of the road with his deadly glare, sufficiently silencing their other comrades with it. His hands were put in his side pockets, and even though his stance remained aloft and casual, they knew, by past experiences, that his attention span was not to be doubted. He had on his trademark frown; a look that immediately adorned his brows when he arrived at the scene and heard their screams and saw their disorderly attitude from about five minutes ago.

After a few growls, threats and shouts, he had successfully managed to push them back into two long lines on either side of the stoned pathway. Of course, they had again felt dismay at having their plans thwarted, but like all the other days, they had already grown accustomed to this particular daily routine. Everyday, they would come in hordes and perfectly on time, their daily schedule already planned around this particular period. Then, they would start their excited chatter and debate which usually revolve around which Moon Dorm occupant they like most, or the recent Moon Dorm gossips. This would eventually go astray and lead to more screaming and shouting than civilized talking. This is when Zero Kiryuu would appear, his frown and grouchy attitude in place, and start to put them to order.

And honestly, apart from the obvious reason of being absolutely terrified of how scary and fierce the silver haired prefect may be, the girls knew that they followed his orders for another entirely different reason—Zero Kiryuu, despite being rough and grouchy, is actually someone who the girls liked and respected. And who were they to complain that it is an added bonus that he had the looks to rival the prince of the Moon Dorms—Kaname Kuran. But while Kuran-sama was handsome, dashing and seductive in a royal like way, Kiryuu was plain exquisite. His unusual and distinct hair and eye colour complements his beautifully sculptured face perfectly, something which the girls noticed immediately when they first saw him. So, it could be said that Kiryuu leans towards the more surreal side of handsomeness, teetering on the edge of pure beauty, and Kiryuu's rough attitude is the only thing which prevents people from labeling him as a 'pretty boy', letting his masculine side show through.

But aside from his looks, which liked mentioned, weren't the real reason they liked him, they knew that underneath that tough façade that he much loved to put on, Kiryuu is actually a very good person who is not only soft hearted but also very likeable. His constant displays of rage were actually his own special way of showing that he cared without letting his embarrassment evident. There had been uncountable times which some girl had gone over the edge to try to talk to or gain notice of the Moon Dorm occupants by doing something dangerous such as climbing walls or sitting on high places, and in the end, even though his mouth is grumbling all the time, Kiryuu always pays extra attention and was the first person to rushed forward to help. Needless to say, his attempts at covering up his heroic acts were all seen through by the much too perceptive girls.

So, it could easily be said that Zero Kiryuu is well liked among the students of Day Class, girls and boys alike, despite his fiery attitude and seemingly unsociable character. And yet, the girls still liked to irk him by doing things that he hates, the most being fawning over the Night Class students and making his duty as a prefect difficult by appearing every single day without avail during class changeover. Somehow, they all have a slightly sadistic streak in their bone which prompted them to tease the usual taciturn prefect. Of course, there were times when they were really angry or irritated with his presence (usually when he is the only obstacle in their way between them and the oh-so-dashing Night Class Students, being the alluring vampires that they are), or when they argued with him and shouted insults, which occur when he is being a total ass by acting too strict, but still, overall, they still like him and enjoyed his presence.

Of course, the presence of Yuki Cross, the chairman's daughter is also a considerable factor in lessening the tension and increasing the liking. But speaking of her, it seems she is no where to be found, which is a weird sight during class changeovers.

And that fact alone, to one Zero Kiryuu, is another reason to add to his throbbing headache.

His day had not been good. And this is a total understatement.

He did not sleep well last night, and the fact that he had woke up late for class with the most suffering headache did not ease matters at all. He had rushed to school, only to find that he had misread the timetable and brought all the wrong books. If that wasn't bad enough, all the teachers seemed to be on a roll today and gave extra homework. He had to skip lunch because he needed to rush back to his room for the Advanced Chemistry homework he had forgotten to bring that was due today. And just when he had the chance before class changeover to get a bite, some guys just had to have a misunderstanding and were brawling in the game room that the male dorm had. So, as the male prefect, he was called in to handle the situation. And by the time he had finished, it was already the time for class changeover. Rushing to the front of the Moon Dorms, he saw it flooded by girls per usual, but the bad thing was they were twice as noisy and pushy. Of course, that didn't go well at all with his already foul mood and bad temper, but luckily, the girls did seem to notice something was off as they came to order more quickly as compared to usual.

But that was the easy part. Zero knew by experience that the worst came only when the gates of the Moon Dorms swing open to reveal the bunch of vampires. The girls will go absolutely crazy for no apparent reason. And amidst all the noise and commotion he would be trap in the middle, trying to restore order. Zero gave an inward sigh, all the while keeping up the fierce glare at the girls. And of all the days, Yuki just had to choose the day which Zero felt like crap to be absent for no apparent reason.

Hearing the familiar sound of the Moon Dorm gates being swung open, Zero braced himself for what was about to come. And without failing, at the first sight of the Night Class students, the girls started screaming and shouting and pushing. Zero gave a loud growl which managed to dampen their enthusiasm a little. But the noise prevailed. Zero sighed. At least they weren't trying to push him over or swarm onto the pathway like what they did sometimes. Giving a glance to the direction of the gate, Zero immediately registered the absence of their pureblood leader. Like all the other days, Zero felt his stomach did a weird drop. He really did kind of miss seeing the brunette, it just felt weird to not see him walking in front with his usual regal way and leading the students.

Briefly, Zero longed that he came back sooner. His gaze was caught by Takuma, who was walking beside Shiki. He gave the blond a small nod of acknowledgement. However, Takuma made his way towards him instead. Raising his brows in silent question, Zero wondered what Takuma had to say to him.

Motioning for Zero to move slightly forward so that the girls would be unable to eavesdrop, Takuma let his voice drop to a low murmur.

"He's back." Instantly, Zero understood who he meant and his heart did an unusual leap. "He's exhausted and resting now. I gave him your documents, and he said that he would find you as soon as he has gone over the files." Zero gave a careful nod, trying hard to not let his sudden lift of spirits evident. He just didn't felt as moody as before. Takuma gave him an observant stare for a moment, before smiling brightly.

"Well, that's all I have to say, I figure that you might want to know that Kaname is back." Zero nodded again, and after a brief pause, added hesitantly: "Yeah…I did want to know. Thanks." His voice came out softer and more wistful sounding but Zero did not realize it.

Takuma did, though. And his smile grew wider. "Well, I better get going then." Zero watched on as Takuma jog back to where Shiki was standing, apparently waiting for him. However, his thoughts were far from the scene.

He was really confused as to why he felt so elated at hearing the news that Kaname was back. Did he really miss the pureblood that much? Did he really want to see the dashing brunette so much? Did he really long for the interaction between them?

And devastatingly so, he found that he couldn't deny the small truthful voice in his head that replied: Yes. Shaking his sliver mane, he decided to put a halt on his thoughts before it trailed too far away again. He wasn't very keen on making his headache worse anyway.

Stopping another girl who was trying to sneak past him with a small growl of warning, he was relieved when he saw Yuki running towards him. Stopping in front of him, Yuki halted and taking a moment to calm her breathing, muttered a small apology.

"So, what's it this time?" Zero asked sarcastically.

Looking thoroughly sheepish, Yuki laughed. "Well, Chairman Cross asked me to go with him for some shopping and I agreed. You could say we kind of lost track of the time. I'm really sorry Zero."

Zero really wanted to be mad at Yuki, but he knew that it would be impossible. He loved the girl too much; she was practically like his annoying little sister. Only giving a resigned sigh, Zero threw Yuki a soft, patronizing glare.

"Well, you're going to stay to handle the girls; I'm going back for some rest." Yuki nodded, relieved that Zero wasn't angry at her. "Don't worry, I can handle it. You really do look exhausted."

Noting Yuki's worried frown, Zero gave her a small reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just lack of sleep. Well, I'm going then."

Giving a last glare at the girls to silence them, Zero turned on his heels and walked away. Feeling his stomach grumbling in protest, he decided he was definitely going to grab a bite before taking some aspirins.

**********

Kaname had woke up, feeling thoroughly refreshed and energetic. Making his way to the bathroom, the edge of his eyes caught the sight of the two files that Takuma gave him last night. Draping his towel over his shoulders, he walked over and took up one of the files. Flipping open the cover, he skimmed through the first paper quickly. A small smile tugged on the edge of his lips.

It was Zero's handwriting—neat, tidy and looked too rounded and nice that it could be easily mistaken as a female's handwriting. It gave Kaname a sudden sense of longing to see the prefect. And analyzing the words briefly, Kaname let out a low chuckle. It was exactly like Zero, to elaborate plans using such straightforward and almost sarcastic style of words. But it did deliver the point, and it made things a lot easier to understand.

Putting down the file, Kaname mused softly for a while. He really wanted to see Zero, and they _did_ have important and not to mention, _urgen_t things that need to be discussed. Making up his mind in that fraction of a moment, he turned away from the direction of the bathroom and strode towards his study. Picking up the phone on the table, he dialed a few numbers.

"Send Ayumi up to my room please. Yes, thank you."

Placing the receiver down, Kaname pulled a piece of letter-sized card from a box. It was a part of his designated stationary set, with his family emblem—which was an elegantly crafted rose twining around a 'K', emblazoned behind it. He didn't normally use it, only for special purposes or personal invitations

Using a fountain pen, he bent over to write on it, his hand moving over the card in a swift, fluid manner. All the while there was a small smile on his lips and he paused a few times, trying to think of the appropriate words to use.

When the knock on his door came, he was already sealing the card in a matching cream coloured envelope. Muttering a small "Enter.", he looked up to see the chief of the servants, Ayumi, entering.

Motioning for her to come over, he turned back to the letter and wrote a few words on the front of the envelope. "Help me give it to this person. And also, send the Head Chef up to my room would you? I am planning a dinner tonight." Accepting the letter and bowing in respect, Ayumi replied with an obedient "Of course Kuran-sama." Turning and walking away, Ayumi couldn't help but wonder what had gotten their pureblood leader looking so eager and happy.

As for Kaname, he gave a most pleasing smile as he walked towards the bathroom and spared the files one last glance.

Yes, this is _definitely_ a very personal and meaningful invitation.

**********

Zero was just about to enter the house when a voice called out to him. Wondering who on earth would call him 'Kiryuu-sama', he turned around to find himself face to face with a woman. Recognizing her as one of the Moon Dorm maids through the dress, Zero wondered why the woman's uniform was slightly different than the others he had seen, with gold trimmings around the sleeves of her blouse, apron and hair band. Also, she had on a dark red apron, quite unlike the usual white apron that he had seen tied around other maid's waist.

"Yes?" He inquired politely.

"I'm Ayumi, Chief of Staff at the Moon Dorms." Zero nodded in understanding. _Ah, that explains the difference in uniforms…I wonder what she wants me for? _

With a small smile and a polite tone, Ayumi continued on. "Kuran-sama sent me to give you this." Reaching inside the front of her apron, she took out a creamed coloured envelope. Feeling his heart racing, Zero reach out tentatively, and in a disbelieving kind of way, touch the envelope softly, lingering slightly before taking it into his hand.

"Kaname sent me?" His tone was slightly wavering in uncertainty. If Ayumi was surprised at his use of Kaname's name, she didn't show it. She just gave a small reassuring nod with a gentle smile. "Yes. He seemed anxious for you to receive it. Please go over it Kiryuu-sama."

Bowing in manner, Ayumi turned to make her leave. Snapping out of his daze, Zero called out after her. "Ayumi-san?" Turning, Ayumi gave a small nod. "Yes?"

Rubbing the nape of his neck softly, Zero had on a small frown, but there was a slight reddish colour dusting his cheeks. "Please, drop the 'sama'…Jut Kiryuu will suffice…." Ayumi's eyes widened slightly, but she recovered and prepared to bow in consent. However, Zero disturbed her once again before she could do it. "Oh! And please, don't bow. I…I'm uncomfortable with it. Just…Just treat me normally, that's enough."

Surprise now evident, Ayumi could only give a warm and genuine smile. "Well, Kiryuu-san. See you around then." Giving a small nod, Zero muttered a low bye and turned to walk back into the house, all the while scrutinizing the letter. Watching the silver haired teen from where she was standing in front of the gate, Ayumi's gaze softened.

It seems that the boy is special. Now, she felt as if she could relate to why Kuran-sama had on such an expression when he gave her the letter. Walking away, Ayumi amusedly looked forward to watching the interaction and relationship develop between these two young men.

**********

Looking at his reflection for one final time, Zero heaved a satisfied sigh. Picking up the card that was lying on the table with it's envelope beside it. Zero gave it one more glance.

The slanting and thoroughly elegant script was distinctly Kaname's. Tracing the words gently, Zero read through the message again, his heartbeat quickening once more.

_Thank you for the files. I do want to discuss with you regarding the party. Have dinner with me tonight, 8pm, at the Moon Dorms. _

_Please do come. I'm really looking forward to seeing you._

_---K_

Flipping over the card and tracing the emblem, Zero blushed suddenly. Kaname's words sounded too much like an invitation to a date rather than a meeting. Placing the card back into the envelope, Zero took a glance at his watch. It was already seven thirty. Slipping on his coat, Zero slipped the letter carefully into his pockets. In some way, the letter was precious. It was something personal and intimate, and even though he hated to admit it, he can't help but be enthralled and looking forward to meeting with the pureblood.

Pulling the hem of his shirt, Zero look down at himself, taking an analyzing glance at his attire. He had been panicking when he read the invitation, unsure of what he should wear. After a rummage through his wardrobe which mostly consists of jeans and plain shirts, he had finally settled on wearing an exposing v-necked sliver-grayish shirt which Yuki forced him to buy last summer and a pair of fitting black jeans. The chain of Bloody Rose was attached around the front, making a small loop to the back where its helm was fastened on. So when Zero walked, there would be a faint clinking of metal. Finally deciding that it was alright, Zero slung his bag over one shoulder and made his way to the Moon Dorms.

When he reached it, there were two maids waiting in front, obviously already noted of his arrival. Ayumi was there too, with her hands placed in front in a calm and composed manner. The two maids made to bow, but with a wave of hand, Ayumi stopped them. Zero gave her a small relieved smile. He really did felt awkward to be treated like a master of some sort. The two maids looked slightly thrown off, but trusted their leader's judgment and refrained themselves.

"Kiryuu-san." Zero nodded at Ayumi. "I'm really glad that you came. Please, follow me. Kuran-sama is already waiting for you." Following Ayumi, Zero made his way into the Moon Dorm. When Ayumi walked up the stairs, Zero hesitated for a moment. He had thought that they would be having dinner in the common dining room located downstairs.

Turning around when she realized Zero wasn't following her, Ayumi caught the bewildered look on Zero's face as he stood at the foot of the stairs. "Kiryuu-san? Kuran-sama has requested for the dinner to be held in his room. It's more private that way." Giving a small "Oh.", Zero hastened up the stairs, blushing profusely. He just couldn't help it when he realized that he really is going to have a private and altogether too intimate sounding dinner with Kaname, and in his room nonetheless.

Passing down a long corridor, they finally stopped at the last door which was in the middle of the corridor. Knocking softly, Ayumi announced Zero's arrival. "Come in." Zero almost trembled at the low and deep murmur of Kaname's sound emanating through the wooden door. Pushing open the door, Ayumi motioned for Zero to enter.

Taking a small step in, Zero's first reaction was to marvel. This was Kaname's room? It looked more like an all too expensive and spacious apartment. He was in what seemed to be the living room, with leather couches and a medium size elegant glass table in the middle. In front of it was a full set of high technology home theater system. With speakers adorning the four corners of the walls and a whole set of players encased in a glass cabinet, there was also a large flat screened plasma television adorned by a gorgeous attached-to-the-wall wooden and glass cabinet. Some way behind the couches was a fireplace, its fire cracking merrily. Taking one last appreciating glance at the home theater system, Zero turned, only to find his gaze caught in deep hazel red eyes.

Zero found his breath catching in his throat. Was it legal for someone to even remotely look that good?

Unlike his usual more formal or chic attire, Kaname had on a white, long sleeve shirt which was loose in the right way which showcased the lean but strong frame that Kaname owned. To complement the shirt, he wore a pair of loose black long pants. It was an entirely casual and plain choice of clothes, but it suited Kaname well and complemented the dark wavy locks that he had falling over his shoulders. Zero suddenly wondered if it was a pureblood's special ability to look good regardless of what they were wearing.

Kaname was leaning against the edge of the wall which was an archway opening to what seemed to be the inside of Kaname's room-cum-apartment. He had on a small smile as he observed Zero before him, and Zero realized that he had never seen Kaname so unguarded and at home before. The male before him, despite his casual attire and stance, ooze of deep sensuality and seductiveness, and it was an overwhelming feeling that had Zero unable to tear his eyes away from the pureblood.

When Kaname looked at him and smiled, Zero blushed, looking away swiftly, hoping that he hadn't been caught ogling at the dashing brunette. Hearing a low chuckle, Zero chanced a look in the pureblood's direction, only to see him walking towards him.

"So, I see that you have discovered my secret obsession." Zero raised his brows in confusion and Kaname silently thought that the look was positively adorable. Waving a hand at the home theater system, Kaname explained. "I love to watch movies. It's kind of a quirk of mine, so I keep myself well equipped for a private movie session. You could say that I am sometimes kind of like a couch potato, when I have the time for it."

Zero nodded absently. "…Well, I am also a movie fanatic too…But Cross just wouldn't let me transform one of the spare rooms into a home theater." Zero said it so begrudgingly and had on such a fuming look that Kaname couldn't help but laugh. Glaring but finding that he wasn't at all angry, Zero gave an amused grin too.

"I never placed you as a movie and gadgets fanatic." Kaname said slightly out of breath.

"Nor did I think of you as one too. But I suppose that just shows how much we lack understanding then?" Zero teased softly.

Giving a mock look of thought, Kaname smiled. "Well, I guess we better get acquainted then." Raising a hand towards Zero, Kaname's voice turned low. "Shall we?"

And Zero couldn't help but blush as the scene eerily reminded him of the dance they had. Sensing Zero's hesitation, Kaname reached out and without giving Zero any chance to protest, pulled him along by the wrist.

"Come on." Somehow, Kaname found himself eager like a small child to show Zero around. It was the first time he did something like this, but he realized that if it was Zero protruding into his personal space, then he did not mind it at all. Passing through the archway opening, Kaname turned right down a corridor. Passing the first and second door which was his attached bedroom and study, Kaname walked straight on to the third door, and pushing it open, tugged gently at Zero's wrist to get him to move inside.

Zero couldn't help but gasp at the sight, and looking keenly at Zero's observation, Kaname found out that he really did like the way Zero's eyes widen in appreciation and surprise. There was a small spark in those slivery orbs that accentuated its beauty even more. And while Zero was entranced by the view, Kaname was entranced by Zero.

Zero stared on at the scene, letting his eyes roam over the row upon row of filled wooden cabinets, completely unaware of Kaname's heated gaze on him. Letting a small sigh escape his lips, Zero asked, his voice slightly wistful, and it sounded so out of breath and seductive that it sent a shrill up Kaname's spine.

"You…You collected all these by yourself?" Kaname nodded, still staring at Zero.

"Yeah. I noticed my love for movies ever since Takuma and I slipped off a formal event in town and went to the cinemas. And I was hooked since then. I was only twelve at the time."

Turning over to look at Kaname, Zero gave the most beautiful smile. "It's lovely! So I supposed this is your movie archive then?" Kaname nodded again, finding his voice stuck in his throat at the sight of Zero's beauty. Really, the hunter shouldn't be so pure and guileless looking for his own good. Tearing his gaze away from Zero, now a slight pink staining his cheeks, Kaname tried to ease down his sudden rapid increase in heartbeat. They were in a spacious room which Kaname utilized for collecting movies and small trinkets. There were now at least five completely filled cupboards with movies that Kaname liked. Around one side of the room were posters of all sorts and on the other side of the room, there were cabinets that hold small beautiful items that Kaname had bought because he was too attached to them.

Some of them cost a fortune, while some were gifts, but all of them had in common of being something dear to him. Tugging Zero slightly as he was still holding his wrist, Kaname pulled the hunter forward.

"Come, I want you to see this." And there was just something soft and vulnerable in Kaname's voice that had Zero realized that what Kaname was about to let him see was important. The thought itself instantly made him alert and strangely, anticipating for what was about to come.

Kaname himself wasn't sure why he was doing this. In fact, the only person that knew of the items was Takuma, but that had also only been because that he had helped Kaname tracked the items down, and even then, Kaname didn't tell him the full story of the significance of the items. But something about the silver haired prefect had triggered something deep inside Kaname, an unrecognized and foreign longing that was eating away at his heart and thought, making them chaotic whenever he was around the other male. And now, Kaname felt that if it was Zero, he wouldn't mind telling the whole story. It felt just right at this time for some apparent reason that was beyond comprehension.

Stopping in front of a sole glass cabinet which had an intricately carved box in it, Zero made his way to Kaname's side. Using his free hand to click open the box, Kaname took in a small breath and opened the box. Zero's eyes widen.

In the box was first, a dazzling and gorgeous amulet. But unlike other amulets that Zero had seen before, the chain was made by entwining what seemed to be strands of a reddish crystal with gold together in a way that could not have been done by normal hands. And the amulet itself was made of gold with a carved gem embedded in its middle. Emblazoned on the gem was the Kuran family emblem, its signature rose wounded around the K with a colour slightly deeper than the surrounding gem. Lying beside the amulet was a golden pocket watch. Again, it was made in the same way as the amulet with also a gem embedded on the cover of the watch with the Kuran emblem.

Glancing over at Kaname, the confusion was apparent in Zero's eyes. Opening his mouth, Kaname swiftly closed it again. As much as he wanted to tell Zero about it, he wasn't sure whether the prefect was prepared to listen to it. He really did not want to make Zero awkward or worse, frighten him.

But Zero's voice chased away his worries.

"Tell me, Kaname. I want to know." His voice was firm and clear but his tone soft and encouraging.

Looking back into Zero's eyes, he found them glistening with a determined tint and smiling slightly in relief and appreciation of Zero's understanding, Kaname began.

"These…"He traced the chain of the amulet gently, "These, belonged to my parents. It was made by my father when they got married, as a wedding present to my mother. The amulet was hers, while the pocket watch was his. It was a pair you see. Since ruby was her favourite gem, he even utilized his powers to make them into fine strands and fused them with the chain. The emblem is also made of it. It was both of their most precious and well kept possessions. But when that night came when they were…" At this, Kaname's voice faltered slightly, the pained memory of the slaughtering of his parents making its toil on his heart.

Kaname had a brief thought of stopping, but sensing Zero's gentle touch on his arm, Kaname blinked away the slight moisture in his eyes and continued with his voice firm but slightly hoarse. "..The night they were murdered, Rido took them away. Ripping it from my mother's neck and cutting it away from my father's lifeless body…As everything else of theirs was destroyed afterwards, these were the only thing of theirs I had left." Kaname took another deep breath and Zero watched on, patiently waiting for Kaname to be alright to continue.

"So, I searched for them, and Takuma helped me. It was difficult, but I finally found them. They…They are the only thing left of theirs which I have…" Kaname's voice trailed off into a small, sad whisper.

Not realizing why, Zero felt his heart tearing at the sight of Kaname's saddened expression. The brunette just looked so fragile and alone at the moment, lost in his thoughts, that Zero felt his heart calling out for the pureblood. He didn't know which influenced him more, the sad story, or the sight of a painful Kaname, but he did know that he didn't like the look on Kaname's face, which seemed so distant and isolated. Not really understanding the sudden urge of protectiveness and pain flooding his heart, Zero followed his instincts.

Kaname was shocked when he felt someone grab his hand. The next moment, he found himself embraced in a tight hug, a mane of silver hair buried in the crook of his neck. He was even more shocked when he heard a small sniff coming from the figure encircling him with his arms.

"Please…Please don't be sad…I'm here…And you have Yuki and Cross, and all of us now…So please…" Zero knew that he was babbling, but he could not help it. He just knew that he wanted to do something, _anything_, to comfort the pureblood. He understood that it must be difficult for Kaname to come out and tell him the story which was so painful to him. And he really appreciated the trust and effort, that's why he must do something to help the pureblood.

No, it's more to the fact that he wanted, _needed_ to help Kaname. It was a feeling so strong that Zero couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it and be strung along by his waves of emotions.

Sensing the bundle of warm in his hands, Kaname paused for a moment, but a happy and genuine smile lit up on his face. Pulling Zero slightly away, he looked at Zero, the sight of the latter looking sad, worried and yet enchantingly embarrassed giving Kaname a warm and fuzzy feeling. Displaying the gentlest smile with gratification, Kaname looked deeply into Zero's eyes, and even as his breathing became heavier, his gaze was soft and endearing, and with a low, appreciative tone, mumbled.

"Thank you, Zero."

And before Zero knew it, he was pulled forward into Kaname's chest swiftly and a pair of strong and warm arms encircled him, trapping him and pulling him flushed against the other's well toned body. And even though his senses are screaming at him to get away, Zero knew that what matters most was the man in front of him that was seeking solace from haunting memories. And his heart suddenly felt so filled that it felt chokingly hard to breath.

So he did what was the most rational and of course perfect thing to save himself from the sudden swelling heat in his heart.

He reached forward with both arms and with his head still trapped beneath the other's chin, lying on Kaname's neck, Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname with the same force and clung onto him.

For the moment, they were each to the other the only lifeline which matters.

~END CHAPTER~

A/N: Ah..Another chapter! I did this one in quite a short time compared to the others…Hope you guys like the girls POV of Zero at the beginning…And also hoped that the interaction between Zero and Kaname in his room isn't quite that out of place. A small, small tint of angst, but hope you guys like it!!

Thank you to all the reviewers~! You guys are the ones which propel me to type faster and give me inspiration! Again, READ AND REVIEW! They are the most important thing to keep me going~_


	11. Chapter 11:Dinner,Talks And Sneak Kisses

Chapter 11: Dinner, Talks and Sneak Kisses

Summary: Zero is in conflict over what he had done. Kaname makes him see sense. An unexpecting conversation between the staff followed by Kaname and Zero's discussion of the party.

~Start Chapter~

Kaname cut his steak elegantly, and then in a fluid motion, ate it gracefully. All the while, his eyes never left the face of his companion sitting opposite him. The prefect was eating his steak in an appreciating manner, but his eyes never once left the plate, determinedly trying to avoid Kaname's gaze. Kaname knew that Zero was trying his best at ignoring him, since he could see the tell tale crease upon his eyebrows whenever he stared for a tad bit too long.

Kaname felt the urge to sigh.

Zero had hugged him, and that had definitely touched something which had been previously unreachable inside his heart before. Although he couldn't really see Zero's face, he could feel through the strength and intensity of his hands and breathing that Zero was trying all his might to comfort him. It definitely wasn't because of pity, because the prefect wasn't one to act and think based on such feelings. Kaname supposed his past must have triggered some sense of familiarity with Zero's own painful past as well. Zero had too lost his parents due to what they were, and had been alone for a good part of his life. And coupled with the loss of Ichiru, Zero's twin which was almost his other soul, Kaname could only begin to imagine what pain the prefect had to go through. At the very least he still had Yuki, but to Zero, there really wasn't anyone left who had the same blood flowing through their veins.

And Kaname knew that more then his pain and sorrow which affected Zero; it was Zero's own recollection of past experiences of the same pain and sorrow which prompted him to do what he did. Kaname couldn't help but wonder if apart from giving solace, maybe Zero was seeking a certain amount of comfort from him in the same way. They were so alike sometimes, and yet so distinctly different that Kaname couldn't even begin to comprehend it. But he understood feelings well, and he knew his affinity towards Zero was developing into something more, but to what he still could not determine. And although Kaname wasn't used to being out of control, his instinct told him that it's best to let nature take its course.

Still staring intently at Zero, Kaname took another bite of his steak before realizing he didn't really taste it at all. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Kaname wondered what would progress from the hug if Ayumi had not disturbed them with the ringing of the bell signaling that dinner was ready. But the bell had been rung, and as though waking from a trance and realizing he had been seared with fire, Zero had hastily pushed him away, looking flustered at what he had done. The prefect had looked like he wanted to apologize, and not really wanting to hear it, Kaname had let the matter slide and merely cut Zero off by inviting him in an almost composed manner to come along with him to the dining room.

And Zero had followed. But it was not only when they started dinner and still the prefect hadn't said anything that made Kaname realize that Zero was acting more evasive and withdrawn then ever. Just when it seemed that the silver haired male was starting to open up more to act and speak more freely, he had just gone and clamped up back into his own tight shell. Kaname really did not want Zero to become this way. He liked the way the prefect behaved freely around him, like he wasn't some kind of royalty to fawn over.

Noting that he was once again looking at Zero, his steak forgotten, Kaname gave a small audible sigh and pushed his plate away. This time, Zero did look up, bewilderment evident in his eyes at Kaname's sudden display of frustration.

Looking back into silvery light amethyst eyes, Kaname crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward.

"Zero, what's wrong?"

A defensive glare and a frown. "Nothing's wrong. Just eat your dinner." But both of them knew just how strained Zero's voice sounded.

"No, I know something's wrong. You haven't looked or talked to me even once since we started dinner." Zero pursed his lips, but remained silent.

"Was it because of what you did just now? The hug?" Kaname asked tentatively, and sure enough, Zero averted his eyes, his shoulders tensing up visibly. _So, it appears I was right…_

Trying his best to sound placating and reasonable, Kaname started. "Look Zero, although I'm not really sure what you might be thinking or feeling right now, I know for certain that it wasn't something to be ashamed about." An angry glare was directed at him, but boldly, Kaname went on. "If that's what you're really feeling then you must be more thick headed than I imagined."

Zero was fuming by now, his previous embarrassment fueled into anger and pain at Kaname's words. "Watch what you're saying. I don't take well to taunts." His eyes shone brightly with anger. And as much as the view of a fuming Zero appealed to him, Kaname squashed away any remaining soft feelings. He wasn't going to back down from making Zero see reason.

"And I don't take well to stupidity." Kaname stared steely back into Zero's eyes. "So, what is it about the hug that bothers you so much?"

Zero dropped his gaze onto his plate. Honestly, he really didn't know why he felt so imbalanced by it. Maybe it was because it was totally out of his character, maybe it was because he was out of his safe zone in doing it which made him edgy and insecure. He had thought of a thousand reasons, but none which could calm down the weird feeling residing in his heart. Shaking his head in a forlorn way, he replied wistfully. "I really don't know…"

And Kaname knew he was telling the truth. "Zero, look at me." And the serious tone which Kaname used compelled Zero to look up into serious and yet, eerily enchanting red brown eyes. "What you did just now…Even though you might regret it, I don't. And I am thankful that you did it. It offered me…comfort. And that's why I hope you won't think too much and beat yourself up over it."

Opening his mouth to protest, Zero was cut off by Kaname. "Don't deny it. We have worked together far too long for me to not notice your guilt ridden face. I'm not asking for anything, just I hope that you will see the futility of the situation in worrying over something which is logical and rationally should be done."

Musing about Kaname's words for a moment, Zero nodded hesitantly, but still remained silent as he was unsure of what to say. Inside, Zero was confused and amazed at the same time at how a few sentences from Kaname could manage to entangle his thoughts and stop him from indulging in his usual over thinking process. Usually, Yuki was the person to bring him out of this bad habit of his but only after a few sessions of forceful and squirming one on one talk between the two of them. Yet, Kaname seemed to be able to do it effortless, understanding Zero's conflict and with a few choice words, clear away his frustrations and unsettled feelings.

The uncertainty and doubt which Zero experienced just moments earlier for some unknown reason was erased in the moment by Kaname's certain, soothing voice and the unwavering, focus gaze on him managed to calm Zero down.

Kaname felt a brief rush of relief when he saw Zero's shoulders relaxed visibly, plus, his hostile aura seemed to have tone down quite a bit too. He felt glad; he knew that he wouldn't be able to stand it if Zero decided to ignore him. This was quite a revelation, seeing that Kaname was a very independent individual who had spent the most of his life up to this point being able to act alone without relying on others. But like all other things about Zero which left him confused and without an explanation, Kaname knew that he would absolutely detest the fact of not being able to interact with Zero anymore. In fact, the mere thought of it sent tremors along Kaname's back.

Shaking away the thought, Kaname gave a small smirk over Zero's submissiveness. "Glad to see you've retained your intelligence. I wouldn't want an impulsive brat to ruin up the Anniversary Party by deciding to throw a tantrum." Zero gave him an annoyed look, but Kaname could see from the twinkle in his eyes that the prefect was far from insulted. In fact, he looked amused.

"Also, as much as I love the unusual lack of outbursts, you do realize that we would need to converse in order to discuss about the party." Zero's brow twitched at this.

"Kaname, I forgot to mention that I don't take well to sarcasm either."

But the cool voice did not deter Kaname as he continued to speak in an obviously faked exaggerated tone. "And here I was thinking I would spend the night in silence as my companion obviously seemed to have lost his voice."

Zero really wanted to retort something smart or insulting at Kaname, but the mock look of shock on Kaname's face was so unlike him and out of character that it had Zero laughing before he knew it. The clear, ringing laugh which was uniquely Zero's rang through the dining room, and it was not long before Kaname joined in, his chuckles deep and sensual, yet surprisingly light and joyful. Both their voices blend well with one another and the atmosphere became much brighter and happier then earlier.

Peeking tentatively out onto the scene from the small crack which the slightly open kitchen door made, the staff was feeling both surprised and elated at the change in atmosphere. There was Ayumi, being on the front, and two other maids crouching slightly beneath her to catch a glimpse of the two boys. Behind them were the Head Chef and his assistant, tip toed and peering over Ayumi's shoulders.

All of them showed mixed emotions of shock, relief and joy on their faces. Shushing the two maids in and closing the door gently in fear of getting caught eavesdropping and peeping, Ayumi let out the small breath she had been keeping in.

Leaning onto the door, she looked at her co-workers, who were staring back at her. A weird moment of silence fell between them, but then a small timid voice sounded. It was Mifune, the smaller of the two maids. "They…I mean…Kuran-sama and Kir-Kiryuu-sama seemed nice together…"

Smiling warmly at the blushing girl, Ayumi nodded slowly. "Yes. They do, don't they?" She was actually quite surprised that Mifune had spoken at all, seeing how shy and scared she usually was. The other maid, Kaoru, gave a wide grin. She was a bright, good-humoured girl who was like a big sister to all the other staff. Her open and striking personality was the reason Ayumi placed Mifune with her, hoping that Kaoru would rub off on the withdrawn girl.

"Well said, Mifune-chan! I must say I'm glad that the earlier atmosphere was dispersed! One would find more noise and joy in a morgue!" Kaoru shivered visibly at the recollection of having to walk into the eerily silent and heavy atmosphere in the dining room to serve the steak.

The Head Chef, a sturdy looking and tall man of forty, chuckled at the look on Kaoru's face. With his deep baritone voice, he mused. "Kuran-san really seemed taken by this companion of his isn't it? I haven't heard this dorm filled with the master's laughter since he was a boy."

Looking back at him, Ayumi smiled. She and the Head Chef were among the first to work in the Moon Dorm, being handpicked by the chairman and Kaname himself. It had been ten years since and the both of them are the only left of the original staff. The rest have already retired. They were offered retirement too, and they could have lived a very comfortable life with the money Kaname offered. But the both of them had decided to stay on, out of loyalty and love. In fact, the both of them had practically watched Kaname grew up, and while the Head Chef loves to refer to Kaname as 'master', Ayumi is still stuck onto the first name she called Kaname—Kuran-sama. It was only during certain times that the both of them will use Kaname's given name, and he understands and respects them enough to listen to them during such periods.

"It really has been so long isn't it, Yamada?" The Head Chef nodded back. "But it's worth the wait don't you think Ayumi?"

Ayumi's gaze softened. The both of them had been worrying over Kaname for some time now. From the start of the war, to the end of it, where they had seen how lost Kaname seemed. It had been his goal since he was small to get revenge for the death of his parents, and had been expecting and planning for the war since then too. But when the war ended, he seemed lost and uncertain for a brief period of time, which may be unnoticeable to others, but the two of them were well trained in understanding Kaname's emotions. And they had worried. But then came a very notable change in attitude, and the both of them couldn't help but wonder what had caused it.

But now the answer seemed obvious. There had never been anyone, not even them, who managed to bring out pure laughter from Kaname. And yet here was Zero, making the pureblood laugh so joyfully, freely, and most importantly, so youthfully. It seems as though all the burdens and pain that Kaname had before is easily dispelled. And for that, they are grateful for the silver haired teen sitting in the dining room opposite Kaname.

"His a very nice boy don't you think?" Ayumi inquired softly. Mifune and Kaoru looked on in confusion, not really catching up with the exchanging of glances and silent nods.

"Yes. I think it will be good for the master." Yamada smiled; the wrinkles visible in the corners of his eyes. Ayumi smiled back. And being the quick thinking person that she is, it didn't take Kaoru long to figure out what they were saying.

"Oh my! You mean…Kiryuu-sama and Kuran-sama…Together?!" Her voice was a drastic hushed whisper in the end. Mifune's eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Now now, Kaoru-san. That's no what we meant. But just, don't you think the two compliments one another? You did see how they interact with one another during the war don't you?" Yamada turned to look at Kaoru.

"AH! I get it!" Kaoru remarked. And glancing to her partner, Mifune displayed a look of disbelief. "You…Do you really?"

"My dear Mifune-chan! Of course I do. It means that the two outside might make a good couple, but just aren't one yet. Oh, but I do think we don't have anything to worry about though. It's obvious that the two have the hots for the other! God! Did you see their so-called glares which are more like _smoldering,_ _infatuated_ glances?"

"Kaoru!" Ayumi, Mifune and Yamada retorted simultaneously. Kaoru was really too outspoken sometimes.

"What?" Feigning a look of innocence, Kaoru suddenly let out a loud, dismayed groan.

"Ahh….Looks like once those two get it on there will definitely be a lot of heartbreaks…But still, I suppose the fan girls will get over it pretty quickly once they see how dashing the two of them are together~! Oh…I hope they get together soon! I can't bear to see some hot man on—"

"Kaoru!!" And this time, Kaoru got whacked on the head by all of her three extremely flustered co-workers.

**********

"…And so, I think we should do it like this." Zero explained. Kaname looked at the scheme that Zero had been drawing while explaining just now. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and his gaze intense and serious. Zero waited patiently for Kaname to speak as he understood the other is now in his own contemplative mode.

"I see your point. It's easier to plan it this way. But here, here and here," He tapped three areas of the mapped out hall the party was supposed to be held in with his pen. "I think it would be better if we leave it a bit spacious. The tables will do fine on the other side of the hall."

Zero leaned nearer to Kaname to see the paper in his hand. The two of them are now in Kaname's study room, sitting side by side in front of the big wooden table. Kaname caught a whiff of Zero's scent as the latter's head was now just beside his. There was the scent of shampoo and soap lingering on Zero's body, but there was also an underlying, more powerful scent that was uniquely Zero's. It was utterly indescribable. Kaname found himself relaxing further into his chair.

"I see what you mean. Those areas will be more populated since it will be nearer to the dance floor. It wouldn't be strategic to place tables or items there." Pausing for a moment in thought, Zero absent mindedly pulled Kaname's hand over as he needed a pen. Caught slightly off with this abrupt gesture, Kaname felt his face heat up as Zero, holding his hand in midair while pausing in thought, gently pried away his fingers and took the pen from his grasp.

It was obvious that Zero was too busy observing and thinking about the plan to have noticed about what he had just done, as he just kept on poring over the papers. Taking hold of Zero's inattentiveness to get a hold of his raging emotions, Kaname struggled to keep the blush down. He wondered what was wrong with him. One touch from Zero was actually able to unnerve him, the so-called Ice King so much.

But the main cause of Kaname's predicament remained blissfully unaware of the turmoil the man is in. Drawing and writing on the papers to make adjustments, Zero looked over the papers one more time. "Kaname, what if I change it to become like this?" Getting no response from the brunette, Zero glanced over in confusion. "Kaname?"

Catching on to what Zero was saying, Kaname leaned forward, his usual composed mask right back on his face. "I see. This is actually very good. I think its fine."

"Good. Then it's settled then." Stacking up the papers, Zero clipped them together and laid the set of documents on a pile of the files which he and Kaname had already gone through.

"So, what more is left to be discussed?"

Looking over his list, Zero stopped when he reached the bottom. He frowned and gave a small curse. Kaname raised his brows at Zero's sudden usage of colorful words. Reaching forward and pulling up a file, Zero placed it in front of Kaname.

"_This_ is what's left." Feeling mildly curious at the contents of the file to have caused Zero such a perplexed and chagrined look, Kaname flipped it open. Skimming over the first displayed paper, Kaname looked up to Zero.

"Catering menus?" He voice came out amused and interested.

Zero noticed it. Scowling, he replied. "_Catering menus_." And his voice was laced with apparent dislike.

"So?" Kaname prodded.

Zero frowned.

"So, they give me a major headache, that's so. I've gone over them many times but still I haven't an idea of which one to choose."

Kaname chuckled at Zero's chagrined expression. "Well, allow me then." Taking the file, Kaname began to look through the numerous brochures and pamphlets. From time to time, he would linger on one page longer than the rest and after a few moments of thinking, would pull up a brochure or pamphlet. By the end, there was only six lying in front of them.

Taking a glance through them, Zero noted that they all belonged to a higher standard of catering which provides more elegant and sophisticated food other than the usual cakes and fruit punches.

"I think other than our school's students; we have to take into account that there would also be invitations sent out to the hunter and vampire community for them to join the event. This is the school which is famous for its neutral standing after all. The chairman would not let the opportunity of developing harmony to escape him."

Nodding at Kaname's explanation, Zero frowned again. "But Kaname, how exactly are we going to choose from these few restaurants?"

At this, Kaname gave a happy grin. "Well, we have no choice but to go through them one by one."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we will have to visit these few places to taste and see the food they prepare."

Zero's eyes widened. But he understood that this was the only way to ensure that they picked the right catering and the right selection of food and drinks.

He gave a small sigh. "Fine. But when?"

"How about this weekend? The both of us will be free."

Zero thought about it for a moment. Kaname, despite displaying his usual façade of calmness, was actually filled with anxiety and trepidation inside. What if Zero rejects him? But to Kaname's relief, Zero nodded in agreement.

"Well, come over to the Moon Dorm on Friday then. I'll ask for a car to drive us." Zero nodded again. "Now that this is settled…Another thing I want to talk to you about, Kaname, is the appointment of a committee."

Giving Zero a look to continue, Kaname listened on. "Well, it's obvious that holding a party is no small matter, and this is, like you said, an important event that will get a lot of attention from many sides, regardless of hunter, vampire or human. And seeing that there are so many things to do but so little time and with only the two of us, it will be utterly impossible to finish it in time. That's why I think its best to set up small committee to handle the party."

"Hm. That's good. But how shall we select the members?"

"We divide different tasks to be performed and elect two heads to one task."

Kaname nodded in agreement. "One from the Moon Dorm—"

"—And one from the Sun Dorm." Zero caught on to Kaname's sentence and finished it. Sharing a look, the both of them smirked at the other. A feeling of mutual understanding tugged at their hearts and filled it with unexpected warmth.

They then continued on to relay tasks and discussing about possible candidates for the seats as heads. It was easier for Zero to comment on the Night Class students, since he knew quite a number of them, but surprisingly, Kaname did took note of a few of the Day Class students which he thought trustworthy for the jobs, and he didn't hesitate in giving Zero his opinion.

Before both of them knew it, they had already discussed for quite a length of time. It was pleasantly surprising how easy it was for them to converse and discuss together and offer and argue about the best things needed for the party. Once or twice Kaname would succumb to Zero's logic but there were also times which Zero would begrudgingly admit that Kaname's plan was more strategic and workable.

Handing Kaname a piece of paper which he needed the purebloods last words on, Zero tried to stifle a yawn and he shook his head slightly to get rid of his sleepiness. The lack of good sleep last night was catching up to him and he was feeling oddly contented to just fall asleep right now.

Looking over the paper and making a few minor adjustments to it, Kaname turned to give Zero back the paper and offer some opinion, only to see a mop of silver hair lying on the table. With his right arm on the table, Zero had fallen asleep on it, leaning onto the table and turned towards Kaname's side. There was a piece of paper clutched in Zero's left hand, which was laid on his lap.

The soft and rhythmic breathing that Zero had, coupled with the serene look on his face told Kaname that he really was worn out. Smiling, Kaname's eyes turned soft and with a small thought, reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair out of Zero's face.

This reminded him of the time that he woke up on the bench with Zero right beside him. Face turning contemplative, a small hazy look clouded Kaname's eyes. And hesitating slightly, he leaned forward and just as tentatively and caring as handing a thin sheet of glass, Kaname dipped his head down onto Zero's head, and pressed a kiss softly onto the spot just above his forehead. Leaning back, Kaname looked over Zero one more time.

The silver haired prefect looked so adorable and at the same time, beautiful with the calm look upon his face while he slept. Standing up, Kaname reached over and gently pulling Zero into his arms, lifted him up in bridal style. With soft and careful steps, Kaname walked around the table and across the room. There was an adjoining door from his bedroom to the study room so there was no need for Kaname to walk out into the hallway.

Pushing open the door and pausing as he heard a slight creak, Kaname looked down to see Zero still sound asleep in his arms. Feeling oddly protective and satisfied with this sight, Kaname made his way to his bed. Placing Zero down and making sure his head was on the pillow and he is in a comfortable position, Kaname pulled up the covers over Zero.

Zero gave a small frown as Kaname sat down beside him at the edge of the bed but fell quickly away into deep slumber once more. Running a hand through Zero's hair, Kaname face was filled with adoration and gentleness which even he himself didn't knew he was displaying.

Unable to resist, Kaname felt as if he was in a trance as he leaned forward once again and placed another kiss on Zero's mop of silver hair.

Then with a small smile, he brushed away the wild strands of hair lying on Zero's forehead and leaned forward to Zero's ear. His voice came out more sensual, deep and filled with suppressed emotions than he himself could ever imagine.

"Good night, Zero."

~End Chapter~

A/N: Ahh…Another chapter~! Took me a while didn't it? My deepest apologies~Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter~!! The next will be about *ahem* Kaname and Zero's supposedly trip to the town!! Please read and review! You know it makes me want to update more~!!

P/S: Having trials the upcoming September…So I will try my best to update if I can~ But if not, it will only be until after my trials that I will update…Hmm…Write me reviews and I will squeeze my time until I have time to update~!! _


	12. Chapter 12:ClashingResolutions&Confusion

Chapter 12: Clashing Resolutions And Confusions

Summary: Zero's and Kaname's thoughts on what transpired between them. And Aidou facing reality with Kain to help him out.

A/N: Finally~!! A new chapter~!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews~ the beginning of the story is for kanze4ever~_

~Start Chapter~

A warm and comfortable haziness clouded Zero's mind and making a small contented sound, he snuggled closer to the soft warmth enveloping him. As his mind prepared to drift back to sleep, he took a small whiff of the dark luscious smell of oak wood and a distinguished rosy smell that seemed to surround him. It had a very calming effect and loosening his hold on the warmth that he was currently clinging onto, he sighed and pressed further into the soft and fluffy pillow while dipping into the silky sheets.

Suddenly, a small tug of alertness made its presence known through his sleepy state of mind. Ignoring it, Zero kept his eyes closed, hoping for the drowsiness to take over him once again. But not a moment after, as if finally registering danger, Zero's eyes shot open, his silver irises lined with unmistakable shock and fear.

What _the hell_ was he thinking? His room certainly _did not_ smell of expensive wood and roses! Nor were his bed sheets _silky_!

A wave of panic rushed through him, and the earlier comfortable warmth replaced by blind fear, his first reaction was to escape. Using his hands to haphazardly push at whatever in the vicinity to get up, Zero was fully focused on getting off the bed and bolting. However, his plans were foiled when a deep, sensual groan was heard and before he knew it, he was pulled back by a strong arm encircling his waist.

With a small 'Oof', he fell back onto the warm bed and his head bounced on the pillows. The arm tightened and he was brought closer to the person. His eyes were squeezed shut but even in his panicked state, Zero could easily recognize the owner of such a distinct voice. Memories of the earlier night flooded through his mind as he struggled to clear his thoughts. And by piecing bits of it together, Zero didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened.

_Damn it!_ He cursed in his mind, suddenly too afraid to open his eyes and face the reality of the situation. _I must have fallen asleep yesterday…And he must have brought me to his bed to sleep..._ Feeling a warm heat creeping up his neck at the thought, Zero shook his head and with an almost foreboding emotion, forced himself to open his eyes.

He drew in a sharp intake of breath, his blush increasing tenfold.

In front of him, merely inches away, were the handsome features of Kaname's face. His expression was relaxed and he had on a peaceful and serene look. Zero stared on, uncontrollably transfixed by this rare sight. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as the moment seemed to crystallize and etched itself into Zero's mind.

Swallowing at the sudden dryness of his throat, it took Zero a whole lot of self control before he slowly averted his eyes from Kaname. He cursed silently. What the hell's wrong with him? He's actually staring like a love-struck girl at _Kaname_! His previous intentions of getting away returned as he felt the sudden urge to get away from this predicament he was in.

The air surrounding him and Kaname was just too hot and heavy, and the warm and obviously well toned arm hugging him seemed to scorch him through his clothes. It did not help to ease matters that Zero had the sudden wild urge to do something at the sight of such a gorgeous looking Kaname slumbering in front of him. He wasn't sure what it was that he felt such a rash impulse to do, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Zero kept his eyes on the obliviously sleeping pureblood as he gently pulled away the arm holding him. It proved harder than he thought as Kaname had the uncanny ability to sense him moving his arm away and then the brunette will tighten his hold yet again. By the fourth time Zero tried and failed, he was already beyond irritated and verging on pure frustration. Kaname's touch made his body and mind go haywire and he did not like the way he had no control over himself. Of course, the unfading blush on his face which left him unsure if it was caused by anger or other emotions chagrined him.

Deciding that enough was enough, Zero gave a low growl and with a swift and harsh motion, pushed the arm off and keeping it away long enough, hastily made his way down the soft bed. Zero took a quick look behind at Kaname, and found the peaceful features were gone and was instead marred by a displeased soft frown. Kaname gave an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and moved closer to the space where Zero just vacated. The lingering warmth must have provided some comfort as the brunette stopped stirring, but Zero knew that it was only a matter of time before he woke up.

Smoothing down his slightly wrinkled clothes, Zero found his shoes placed neatly at the foot of the bed. Putting them on quickly while sneaking glances at Kaname to make sure that he was still asleep; Zero looked around the room in search of his wallet and gun. Spotting them lying on a waist high glass cabinet aligned to the wall, Zero made his way over to take them, careful to keep the metal chain of Bloody Rose from making too much noise.

About to make his way out of the room, Zero stopped in front of the wooden door, suddenly hesitant in leaving. Before he knew it, he was walking back to the bed, and stopping at the side of the bed where he had just slept, he took in a small breath before raising his eyes to look at Kaname. The pureblood still had on a slight discomforted look, and Zero wondered if the serene look that Kaname had on just now was because he was sleeping beside him. A rush of warmth coursed through him as he knew the pureblood wasn't one to let his guard down freely, and the fact that he felt calm and trustful enough around him gave Zero a weird sense of fulfillment.

Suddenly, Kaname shifted as he moved closer to the side where Zero had vacated. A lost look swept through the sleeping features briefly as Kaname felt the lost of warmth. Uncontrollably, Zero felt a foreign sting of pain prickle at his heart as he realized that he could actually relate to the feeling of loneliness and cold that Kaname must have always felt while sleeping in such a large bed. Eyes softening to a wonderful shade of lilac, Zero knelt on one knee onto the bed as he leaned towards Kaname. _What the hell am I doing?_ Zero wondered briefly. But the expression on Kaname's face seemed to lure him on, tempting him, giving him a wild urge to see the peaceful look once again.

With slightly trembling fingers, Zero reached out and gently touched the wavy locks of hair on Kaname's forehead. Smoothing back the pureblood's unexpectedly silky hair, Zero let his gaze wander down onto Kaname's face. Sensing the familiar warmth and touch, Kaname's features had smoothened out once again, and Zero felt the odd feeling of fulfillment rushing through his veins. Not wanting to spare any thought on it, Zero focused on the slumbering male in front of him. Slowly, his fingers traced itself down Kaname's cheeks and lingering slightly, made a small curve down onto his chin. Zero didn't realize just how gentle and loving this gesture seemed, his mind too caught up in the moment, the only thing he felt was how right his actions were.

Kaname gave a small, contented sound as he leaned in towards Zero's touch, and the moment was broken. Zero jumped off the bed, fingers removing themselves as if burnt with acid. _Honestly, what the hell is wrong with me recently?!_ Zero all but groaned out his thought. Deciding that it was definitely not safe to stay any longer for the sake of his sanity, Zero made his way out of the room quickly, careful to open and close the door gently even in the moment of his rush.

Deeply wanting to get away from the Moon Dorms and as far away from Kaname as possible, Zero ran down the stairs, and in his hurry, knocked onto Hanabusa Aidou who was coming up from the stairs. Turning back in a hurry to mutter a quick apology, Zero's eyes met with Aidou's for an instant before he was down the stairs and making his way out of the huge entrance door.

Sparing a glance at his watch which Kaname hadn't removed, Zero was shocked to see that it was almost seven in the morning. Cursing slightly, he quickened his pace. Classes start at eight, and it was his turn to make breakfast for Yuki and the Chairman. Glad to see the approaching view of his house, Zero slowed down slightly as he flipped open his wallet to retrieve the key. Inserting and turning the key slowly, Zero pushed open the door gently, suddenly filled with guilt. He hadn't returned last night, and it must have worried Yuki and Chairman Cross. Hoping that both of them weren't awake yet, Zero's hopes were diminished when he heard running footsteps. Glancing up, he saw Yuki and Kaien Cross both skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Zero!" Yuki was the first to launch forward and grab hold of him.

_Oh crap. What am I going to tell them?_ Zero felt fearful of the impending questions that Yuki and Chairman Cross would bombard him with.

The chairman inched forward and ruffled Zero's hair, mindful to keep some distance if Zero decided to lash out at him. With a bright and cheeky smile, he asked: "So, how was last night?"

Yuki gave a small giggle and tugged on Zero's arm, pulling him inside. "Yeah, I'm curious too, is Kaname-nii's bed as comfortable as it looks?"

Zero blinked. And then his mouth fell open. His brain had conveniently stopped functioning. Not really believing what he was hearing, Zero stammered. "How—How did…?"

"Oh come on Zero, you underestimated chairman's protective streak. He went berserk went you didn't come home at all last night, and went on using all crazy methods trying to find you. Of course, calling Kaname was the third try, the first two being calling your phone like a madman and forcing me to follow him and search the whole school compound for you." Yuki rolled her eyes, irritation visible at the memory.

Zero remained shocked. "You… what?"

Dismissing Zero's stunned expression, Yuki continued. "I must say, Nii-sama didn't sound pleased, telling the chairman to keep his voice down as you were sleeping. In fact, I think Kaname almost growled when Chairman Cross insisted that he go over to look at you and make sure you're okay." Zero's face flamed red at this casual mention, embarrassed over how Yuki made it sound as if Kaname was fiercely protective of him.

"Of course, Chairman Cross was convinced by Kaname-nii to let you stay the night, seeing that you're already asleep by the time." Yuki concluded, sounding too cheery for Zero's comfort.

"So, back to my question, how does it feel sleeping with Kaname-nii?" Yuki's eyes were blazing with mirth and delight in seeing Zero squirm. Kaien Cross gave an evil grin too. He and Yuki had decided to grill Zero with questions when he came back.

Zero's blush deepened, his eyes darting around nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with Yuki and Kaien. "I…We…We did not sleep together… It's more of…Erm…Coincidence! That's all that is to it!"

"Oh really? Your face doesn't look so convincing dear son, come on, don't be embarrassed, tell us all the details~" Kaien cajoled gently.

Zero frowned. He did not like where the conversation was going, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start spilling his heart, thoughts and emotions to the both of them! He wasn't even remotely sure what it was he felt! Embarrassment, frustration and pent up confusion quickly turned into rage.

Letting out a small growl, he pushed away the both of them and stormed up the stairs.

"Just leave me the fucking hell alone!"

Yuki and Kaien watch Zero's retreating back. Giving a small sigh, Yuki turned towards the chairman. "I think we went too far and pushed him over the edge."

Kaien laughed. He knew Zero all too well. He had seen the flicker of doubt and confusion in those silver eyes when they inquired about how he felt sleeping with Kaname. "Come on Yuki, you and I both know that Zero's in what we call an 'all-out denial' stage of his feelings! You must have seen that cute blush he had on!"

Yuki giggled evilly. "Of course, it was so obvious; he's as red as a tomato! Something must have happened last night…Or this morning!" Yuki and Kaien both tried to imagined the shock and shy expression Zero must have had on when he woke up to find himself sleeping on Kaname's bed.

"But there's still the question of whether Kaname did get in the bed and slept with Zero after all." Yuki mused. Kaien merely smirk.

"Oh trust me Yuki, no sane man would let such an opportunity pass. But if you need confirmation, Zero won't provide you with any answer."

"Don't worry, we've still got Takuma as our inside informant." Yuki's eyes gleamed in mischief. "But still, we've got to do something about Zero's shyness! I trust Nii-sama to be aggressive when needed, but Zero? _That_, I'm concerned."

Kaien patted Yuki's head, "Oh don't worry, I place my faith in Zero's impulsive and emotional attitude to compensate in that area. As for now, I think our lady doth protest too much."

Yuki laughed. "Now _that_, you got it right."

**********

Akatsuki Kain looked over to his roommate and cousin Hanabusa Aidou. Ever since the blonde came back from grabbing a drink from the kitchen, he had been sitting on his bed and spacing out. Unable to resist, Kain stood up, and pulling the chair he was sitting on, made his way towards Aidou.

With a loud 'plonk', he put down his chair, making Aidou jump slightly, and eyes coming back into focus. Looking at Kain, Aidou raised a questioning brow.

Kain sighed. Looks like Aidou won't be so forthcoming with information. "So, what happened?" On cue, Aidou averted his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, a sure sign of lie. "Nothing happened." He replied.

Shaking his head, Kain pressed on. "Aidou, you have been staring onto the same spot on the wall since you came back half an hour ago. And you've forgotten the pack of chips you brought up to eat. Something happened."

Sighing once more, Aidou struggled with sorting out his thoughts. Kain waited patiently, keeping silent as he allowed his cousin some space and silence. Finally, Aidou spun over to look at Kain, a distressed look in his eyes. "I…I bumped into Kiryuu when I was coming up the stairs."

_Oh. So that's what happened…_Kain had registered Kiryuu's presence when he and Aidou got back from their classes around midnight. He knew the others had noticed too. The prefect had a very distinct and –dare he say—alluring smell about him. But obviously, Aidou had failed to notice it, his hunger getting the better of him as he rushed towards the dining room for lunch. He had silently inquired Takuma about it, and with a secretive smile, the assistant dorm leader had replied: "Oh, don't worry; Kaname has just planned out a very special dinner slash meeting with Zero-kun that's all."

Trying to maintain an innocent and confused expression, Kain gestured for Aidou to continue.

"And…Well…He was kind of out of it you know, he had this weird expression on his face, like he was scared and distressed, but he was also blushing. Zero Kiryuu, _blushing!_ And you know Kain, he actually apologize for bumping into me! He never apologized before, usually just glaring, or growling! Even if he wanted to act civil, he would just nod! _Never_ 'sorry'!" Aidou had stood up in the process and was in a full out rant by now. Kain knew better than to interrupt, it was best to let a hot headed person like Aidou let off some steam before making him see sense.

"And you know the worst part of this whole unbelievable incident?" Kain shook his head solemnly, taking in the flustered and chagrined look on Aidou's face. "I'll tell you what! All of Kiryuu, and I meant _all_ of him, the _whole_ of him, had Kaname-sama's smell! _Kaname-sama's_!! Do you know what that means?! That means they must have had _intimate_ contact with one another!" With a loud, strangled growl, Aidou huffed and plopped back onto the bed.

Kain remained quiet, taking in Aidou's expression. With a small sigh, he scratched his head and pulled his chair closer towards Aidou. _This is going to be so troublesome…_

Reaching out and patting Aidou on the shoulder to calm him down, Kain spoke, his voice deep and calm. "Aidou, should this really come as such a shock? Didn't you already accept the fact that both of them were kind of interested in one another yesterday morning?"

Aidou's shoulders slumped. He knew he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. Even though he had verbally understood and accepted the fact of Kaname-sama and Kiryuu together, being shown the reality of it still shocked him. "I…I don't know. Maybe I'm just a bit shock that's all…" He gave a harsh and bitter chuckle. "All these years, Kain, we have hoped that Kaname-sama would find someone who deserves him, who could be with him, someone he could love and could love him back. And now, when there is really such a person, I find myself unable to accept it. What would Kaname-sama think about me if he knows?" Aidou's voice fell to a small whisper.

Sighing, Kain took hold of both Aidou's shoulders and shook him. "Hanabusa Aidou, look at me." Upon hearing the stern voice and the uncommon use of his full name, Aidou's head shot up, knowing Kain was fully serious.

"You had, and always has been Kaname's best comrade, best supporter, and most of all, best friend. You were the one who stood by him, regardless of everything. And of course you would be shocked at this sudden turn of events, hell, even I am, but you see, I'm not really bothered, and you are. This is because you truly care for Kaname, and that's why you're so worried. Don't you see? You can't accept it because you care too much! And I'm sure Kaname will feel nothing short of gratitude for you at that."

"Kain…"Aidou could only stare wide eyed at his cousin.

Kain went on. "You're just lost for a moment Aidou, you never did take well to changes, and moreover this involves Kaname. But tell me, what would you do now that you have faced reality? Would you try and sabotaged their relationship? Doubt and scorn them? Or what? What would _you_ do?"

"What would I do?" Aidou echoed with a dazed look in his eyes. The thought of protecting Kaname-sama was alluring, and destroying their relationship would be so easy since it was just beginning to blossom.

But then he remembered the soft voice Kaname used when he said Zero's name. The way the icy and lonely look in his eyes would fade away to becoming gentle and warm whenever Kiryuu was around. How Kaname would linger around the prefect, taunting him, teasing him, just making mindless chatter with him. How Kaname would be so anxious during the war when Kiryuu went missing….

All of a sudden, the pieces all clicked together and Aidou wondered why nobody ever saw it before. It wasn't a sudden change, it really wasn't like how all of them thought to be. It wasn't that Kaname and Kiryuu just started to suddenly see the other and suddenly have feelings for the other. It was a gradual, long, and torturing process where both males have been side stepping one another for all these years. The rivalry, the odd animosity, the shunning, the intensity…God, although he wasn't sure of Kiryuu, he was certain by his usual observations of Kaname that their pureblood leader must have felt something for Kiryuu for many years now.

And it was only now, where it was finally the right place, right time and right person that made the beginnings of a relationship show.

Would he really destroy it? _Could_ he?

Aidou blinked, and his eyes turned crystal clear, the hazy and lost look before replaced by pure determinedness.

Kain sat up straight, noticing the sudden change in Aidou's stance, expression and aura.

When Aidou spoke, his voice was firm and clear. "I will do what I've always done. Stand by Kaname, and give him the support and loyalty he deserves. And if this friendship of mine with Kaname obliges me to give him my blessings with him and Kiryuu, I will do so. I know, Kain. I've _always_ known that Kiryuu was special, that he was the only one who could be on par with Kaname, to actually be _with_ him." Looking over at Kain, Aidou gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Kain, for awaking me from my moment of weakness. I would have gone insane and went on a destructive rampage if your advice hasn't woken me."

Kain smiled. This was the Aidou he had grown up with; a determined, all too loyal to friends, caring and wonderful person. And he took note of how Aidou had eliminated the suffix 'sama' from Kaname's name. It appeared he was now acting out as a friend rather than a follower of Kaname's.

"Well, I'm just glad I won't have to withstand another second of watching you gaze into the wall."

Aidou smacked him playfully on the arm. "Kain!"

Kain laughed. "So, I guess you're now a completely devoted 'Kaname-Zero' supporter then?"

Aidou looked into Kain's eyes with a startlingly intense and blazing gaze.

"Don't worry; be damn sure that I won't let anything come between the both of them."

**********

Kaname gave a small groan when he woke up. Sitting up in his bed, he pondered what had woke him. His mind was still sluggish from sleep and Kaname vaguely noted that it had been a while since he had a good enough sleep to actually numb his mind. Most of the days he woke up with an inhumanly clear mind, the lack of peaceful sleep being the main cause.

Blinking, his mind caught up. _Zero!_ Turning to his left side, he found it to be empty. Frowning slightly, Kaname smoothed his hand over the surface. There was still a lingering warmth on it, and judging by his position, he found that he was actually more leaning towards the side where he had placed Zero.

He had hoped that he would wake up with the enticing vampire hunter in his arms, but it appeared his deep slumber has cost him of such a privilege. He wasn't at all surprised that Zero had fled. He knew Zero well enough to figure out that he must have woke up, realized his position, and then promptly freaked out. Smiling slightly at the thought of a flustered Zero, Kaname swung off the bed and stretched himself.

He figured out why he had slept so well last night. It must be because of Zero. He remembered how warm and soothing it felt to slip into the covers beside Zero last night. He had of course, contemplated if he should do so, but the adorable look on Zero's face had Kaname making the decision swiftly. He didn't regret it at all, but he wondered if Zero might be less accepting of it. The frown back in place, Kaname started pacing round his room.

Sudddenly fearful that Zero would avoid him, Kaname contemplate over what he should do. He must make it clear to Zero that there was no point running from him. Not when Kaname had finally figured out that he felt something more than friends towards Zero. Kaname wouldn't place it as love, no, that's too strong, at least, _not yet_. But it was close. He realized it yesterday, through all his interactions with Zero, and his suspicions of what he felt were confirmed when he laid beside Zero last night.

It had felt so wonderfully right, and being so close to Zero while taking in his scent had propelled Kaname to make a bold gesture of pulling Zero into his arm. And Kaname swore it was a feeling he would never forget. He felt unrealistically whole, as if a part of him had been filled up, and he knew he would give anything to be able to live everyday with Zero in his arms when he slept and waking up to the sight of Zero lying beside him.

No, he would not allow Zero to escape from him. He would be patient, and win over the prefect. He knew that abrupt gestures and brashness would definitely frighten the silver haired male away, and he wasn't that docile to be accepting and let nature take course. It would be years before Zero would be taken by him on his own accord. And Kaname wasn't that patient.

He would of course, utilize chances and encounters provided by fate and conjure up opportunities himself. It wasn't that he didn't believe in destiny or pre-set coincidences by some outer power, but he felt that it would all be meaningless if he didn't act on his own. Gods and Nature provide chances, set courses, but it was them who would have to make the choice—to choose to pursue or abandon.

Smiling slightly at having decided what to do, Kaname stopped his pacing and made his way towards the bathroom. He had some vampire hunter baiting to plot out. The first shot being their planned outing this Friday. And since it was only Monday, Kaname had four more days to _accidentally_ encounter the prefect.

Having fully cleaned himself, Kaname walked out of the bathroom, a towel circling round his waist which hung dangerously low, and another towel used to dry up his hair. He was right on cue to hear the messaging ring tone from his phone.

Making his way over to the bedside table, He took up his phone which was lying on it. Sliding over the phone, he scanned through the screen.

Four unread messages.

The first was from Takuma, sent just thirty minutes ago.

_Saw Zero leaving, he looked kinda flustered…I wondered what happened? *winks*_

So Zero left just moments before he woke up…Smiling slightly, Kaname felt a sadistic joy in confirming his suspicions that Zero had woken up to him lying in Kaname's arms and on his bed. Zero must have been all out embarrassed by the event and once again Kaname mourned the loss of unable to see the beautiful sight of a flushed Zero.

The second was from Kaien Cross, received just minutes away from Takuma's message.

_Where's my darling Zero?! Its six forty and he hasn't come home!!Kaname! If you do anything perverted, I swear…_

Kaname deleted the message. It was five pages long and he had a brief idea where the message was heading. He read the next message. From Yuki, about ten minutes from Kaien's message.

_Nii-sama! Zero came home~But he locked himself in the room after me and chairman asked too many questions about how it felt to sleep with you. =_=" Anyway, just wanted you to know that Zero is safely home, embarrassed, but safe. See you later!_

Kaname laughed. The images of Zero being bombarded with questions from both Yuki and Kaien were adorable and funny to him. Zero must be surprised; he wouldn't have guessed that both Yuki and Kaien already knew where he spent the night at. Again, Kaname found himself picturing how flustered and angry Zero must have been. It seemed that he already knew Zero's reaction by heart.

Moving on to the last message, Kaname's eyes widened. This was totally unexpected; it was Zero's name on the screen. His breath catching in his throat, anticipation and fear overwhelmed him. Anticipation was at the fact that Zero messaged him, and fear of Zero writing to say that he was angry with him. It was a contradictory feeling that Kaname wasn't accustomed to and he hesitated a moment before pressing down on the key on his phone.

Holding in his breath, Kaname read the message.

_Kaname. Sorry to leave without a word. Just…Just thanks for yesterday. _

It was simple, clear and concise. Yet, it screamed 'Zero' all over it. Feeling a skip in his heart as he read the message again, Kaname was relieved that he didn't sense any ill feelings about yesterday's event. Though the reluctance of Zero to mention anything vital of what transpired yesterday showed Kaname that the prefect was adjusting himself and possibly in denial.

Kaname smiled and swiftly text a reply to Zero.

Putting down his phone, Kaname shook the remaining droplets of water out of his hair, all the while a happy gleam in his eyes.

Taking one last look at his phone, Kaname gave a devilish and determined smirk before turning to put on some clothes.

Fate and destiny had placed him and Zero together, and this time, he wasn't going to let go of pursuing the set course.

**********

In his room, Zero paced furiously, while silently berating himself over what he had done.

_What the hell? _Why had he messaged Kaname, oh dear god! What the hell was he thinking? _Was I even thinking?!_ Zero groaned in frustration and abandoning his quest to drive a hole in the floor, he flopped unceremoniously onto his bed, burying his head into his pillow.

_It smells nothing like Kaname's room…_Realizing what he just thought, Zero gave a louder groan. It was bad enough that he was still disconcerted over his tangled up feelings, thoughts and emotions; but he just had to add to his worry by sending an unneeded message!

After he had stormed into his room, he had calmed down and realized that he felt obliged to at least repay some gratitude over Kaname's hospitality last night. And when the thought entered his head, it just was just stuck in it. On a drastic impulse; he had snatched his phone and without pausing to think it over, sent the message.

Zero didn't know what he was worrying about, but he just did. Suddenly, the sound of his phone vibrating on the night stand disturbed his thoughts. Lying up on his elbows, Zero eyed the phone. Tentatively, he reached out and took it.

A slight glimpse at the screen proved his suspicions and dread. It was Kaname.

Flipping open the screen, Zero lingered slightly on the middle button before pressing down. A familiar message screen switched over.

_Thank you for a lovely yesterday too. Looking forward to seeing you later today. _

_P.S: Don't forget our date this Friday._

Zero read it over again, his mind processing the words. And then it hit him and the blood rushed to his face.

_Date?!_ Kaname had written '_Date_'?! What on earth was the pureblood thinking?!

However, Zero couldn't deny the quickening of his heartbeat or the warmth of the blush on his cheeks as he read the message. And with the realization came a familiar mixture of joy and frustration.

God! Should he even think this much over such a pointless matter? Deciding that it wasn't worth the headache, Zero dismissed the thoughts of sorting out his feelings once again. It seemed that whenever Kaname is concerned, Zero had no control over his actions and feelings whatsoever.

It was very disconcerting.

Groaning louder than before, Zero closed his phone and slammed it back on the nightstand before burying his flaming red face into the pillow.

What had he gotten himself into?

~End Chapter~

A/N: (Inhales, exhales) Finally! Sorry for the wait, I immediately started writing when my exams finished last week. I know this isn't the trip to the city for Kaname and Zero, but I think it would be better if I continued on from the last chapter~ I'm not really one who plunges straight into action, thoughts and processes are important! That's why I write a lot to clarify developing feelings of the characters. Anyway, a hot thing in this chapter: Kaname hugging Zero!!!

Again, thanks for all the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me~ Hope you guys like this chapter!

Tell me your thoughts. Write me a review~ they make my day~ _

Hugs and Kisses from a flustered Zero and a smug Kaname for those who reviewed~!


	13. Chapter 13:An Eventful Outing

Chapter 13: An Eventful Outing

A/N: I know it's been a few months since I updated and I am really sorry for the wait. My attention was at my studies and after a month of grueling tests I am finally free!! Now what's left is to wait for the results to come out during March next year…Hmm…Wonder what results will I get…But that's beside the point, again, sorry for the late update and read on for more KanZe goodies~ !

**********

Summary: Kaname and Zero takes on the task of looking for the perfect catering for the anniversary and end up getting more acquainted with the other as well as attracting unknown attention…

**********

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine….But I am thinking of persuading Matsuri Hino to give me Zero since the Yuki in the manga obviously doesn't deserve him. And I'm hoping Kaname will tag along to follow Zero as he is hopelessly infatuated with the silver haired hunter…O_O

~Start Chapter~

Picking up Bloody Rose, Zero took a moment to check his gun over before sliding it into the custom made leather holster strapped on the belt he had put on. Rubbing his slightly damp hair with the towel draped across his neck, Zero made his way over to his bed and picked up the shirt laid out on it. Yuki had enthusiastically assigned herself to the task of picking out his clothes when she had heard about his and Kaname's outing. She had also mumbled something about appearances being vital to this outing and Zero could not help but have a strange feeling that she seemed to be plotting something evil. Of course, he shrugged it off as nothing significant. Yuki would never do anything to harm him anyway.

Discarding the towel in the laundry basket, Zero pulled on the deep red shirt that Yuki had chosen. Tugging slightly at the edge of the shirt, Zero couldn't help but notice that it was slightly tighter than the normal shirts he wore. Giving his hair a last comb in front of the mirror, Zero picked up his wallet and phone before exiting his room.

Yuki and Kaien were waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. Raising his brows in bewilderment at their evident excitement, Zero was merely given a glomp from Yuki and a pat on the back by Kaien as their response. Deciding that there was something wrong with the both of them today, Zero slipped on his shoes and made his way towards the Moon Dorm where Kaname had requested a car to fetch them. Feeling oddly squeamish at the thought of seeing Kaname, Zero tugged at a strand of loose hair absent mindedly.

He supposed his slight anxiousness is perfectly understandable, seeing that the last few days had been very unsettling to him. Somehow, since Monday, he had managed to bump into Kaname at least thrice a day and seeing that they normally only saw each other during class changeovers, these encounters leave Zero wondering briefly if Kaname was stalking him. But the thought itself was so absurd that it was dismissed immediately without any further attention upon it.

But a good outcome from these 'meetings' were that they had managed to have more time together to finish planning up the whole Anniversary Party. The newly appointed committee members were also deft in helping sort out the things and in these few short days, they had completed most of the minor stuff and details on the event.

They had also set up their own decorating committee.

He and Kaname had originally planned to simply pull in the help of a party planning agency to help with the decorations, but during the first meeting with the committee members on Wednesday, Ruka (which is in charge of the venue along with Sayori) pointed out that it would be a waste of funding since they were perfectly capable of decorating it themselves. As the rest of the committee seemed to share the same sentiments, they had gone through with her suggestion and appointed her and Sayori in charge of the whole thing. If Kaname and Zero had any doubts, it was quickly dispelled, seeing that by the end of the day, Ruka and Sayori had already managed to come up with the planning and after receiving approval from both Zero and Kaname (the girls had found both of them together when he and Kaname had again conveniently bumped into each other in the school library), they had proceeded to buy all the things needed. After that was done, they gathered up a small group of students from both Day and Night classes, and started decorating during Thursday. When Zero and Kaname had popped in the hall during the evening to take a glance at how the whole thing was going (they met each other in the school's cafeteria when Zero walked in for his usual cup of evening tea, which was slightly weird in Zero's opinion, since the Moon Dorm has its own kitchen staff and dining room), and both were taken aback by how much progress had been done.

The normally dreary white walls of the hall were now all ensconced beautifully by curtains of luscious wine red curtains. Tendrils of gold and silver ribbons cascaded in arcs around the curtains or twirled from top of the ceiling made up a remarkable view of glittering grandeur. The normally clothed and unused chandelier in the middle of the ceiling had been cleaned and was lit up when Zero and Kaname walked in, casting a warm and lovely glow upon the whole setting. And there were veils of half translucent golden red silk tied in the shape of waves from the metal chains of the chandelier and spreading out to cover up the normally ugly white boards of the ceiling. It was an utterly magnificent view that even Kaname, who was used to grandeur, was shocked into stunned silence.

Of course, they both had given the whole committee their words of appreciation and after they left (Kaname had suggested a brief walk through the school grounds since night hasn't approached), Kaname had graciously phoned up a French restaurant in the area and ordered take out for all of the 18 people decorating the hall. Unknown to Zero, Kaname had also asked for a set of meal to be brought to them into the school gardens where Kaname had conveniently led Zero to during their walk. They had then enjoyed conversation and dinner together on the stone tables and benches that was available in the area. Of course, Kaname had been late to classes that night and Zero had to endure questions by Yuki and Kaien ranging from 'Why did you miss class changeover?' to 'Where did you eat dinner and with who?' It was all totally chaotic as Zero found ways to maneuver over questions he would rather not answer while he mumbled his replies to other more mundane and less sensitive questions.

Smiling softly, Zero realized that despite all the trouble and the oddness of the situation, he did not hate the times he spent with Kaname. In fact, they were surprisingly pleasant and he found himself inexplicably in tune and adjustable with Kaname. It's as if the animosity and awkwardness that once existed between them had never been there in the first place.

And there was the flutteringly warm feeling that had started to spread in him whenever he was with Kaname. Although it wasn't unpleasant, it was still unsettling. Zero could neither make head or tail of it and was now more than content of labeling it as the feelings of having a good friend which he never had before, a result from his previous harsh life and bitter attitude.

Glancing at his watch, Zero quickened his pace. He did not want to be late. At the sight of the Moon Dorm buildings rising over the trees lining the pathway, Zero slowed down his pace and took the chance to catch his breath. Taking another look at the time, he was glad that he had made it early. Turning the corner, he barely had time to raise his head before he ran into another person. Not really sparing a glance at the person, Zero merely nodded vaguely and muttered a soft apology before walking away.

Reaching the gates of the Moon Dorm, Zero was not at all surprised to see Kaname and the car already there waiting for him. The pureblood's tardiness was quite well known. Giving Zero a warm smile, Kaname couldn't help but took an appreciative glance over him.

"You look nice today." Kaname complimented.

"As do you." Zero murmured in response while looking intently at the side of the car. Kaname's gaze was too warm and intense for his comfort.

Sensing Zero's awkwardness, Kaname swiftly pulled open the car door and gestured for Zero to go in. Once both of them were inside, Kaname gave a quick instruction to the driver through the intercom attached on the passenger seat. The car was obviously well designed for privacy, seeing that they were sealed off from being seen by the driver through a sliding panel which blocked off the front seats. Leaning rigidly back onto the leather seat, Zero tried to relax. Sneaking a glance at Kaname through the corner of his eye, Zero was alarmed to find the man looking back at him. When Kaname caught onto his gaze, he smirked at Zero.

Quickly averting his eyes, Zero cursed inside. _Damn that smug bastard…_

While Zero tried as best as he could to not look at Kaname, the later was using this opportunity to take a good look at him. Kaname was more than pleased with Zero's outfit today. Zero had on cream white pants, and together with the shirt, made him look absolutely delicious. The deep red shirt was hugging in all the right places, showing off Zero's lithe, but firm body perfectly. The colour blended with Zero's silver hair nicely, and Kaname was suddenly struck by the thought of the prefect lying down, naked and panting with roses scattering across his body. Shocked by this sudden vivid image of his that had been conjured up, Kaname averted his eyes quickly in embarrassment and hoped that Zero hadn't notice his sudden awkward movement. After a while, since Zero hadn't said anything or even looked at him, Kaname deemed his mind clear enough to take another look. Zero was still in the same position, looking out of the windows with a slightly fidgety look on his face.

Taking a moment to just look at Zero's face, Kaname let his eyes wander across those arcs of silver brows, down the slope of his nose and pausing a minute to scrutinize those luscious looking lips, swept right up to those silvery amethyst eyes that were so unique and expressive. Feeling a strong tug on his heart, Kaname wondered what was it about the prefect that is just able to inflict such emotions within him.

Breaking the silence, Kaname said, "Zero, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet today."

Finally looking at him, Zero paused for a moment before replying. "I'm fine." _Just very nervous…_

As if reading his mind, Kaname let out a small laugh. "Are you nervous Zero? Am I making you feel so?"

On cue, stormy amethyst eyes met his. "I am _not_ nervous. Why would I be anyway?" Zero seethed.

Kaname eyes were shining with pure mirth. "I don't know, but I suppose going out with a dashing young man like me would make anyone feel slight giddy with joy."

Zero let out a small noise which was torn between being amused and sarcastic. "Self centered bastard, that's what you are." But he couldn't help the small smile which tugged at the edge of his lips and his body posture relaxed visibly.

Noticing it, Kaname smiled too. "Well, if I was any less than that then it would be thoroughly surprising now wouldn't it? But I suppose that I should try to be courteous for the sake of our…outing." Kaname decided against calling it a 'date', since it was more than obvious that Zero still wasn't completely comfortable around him, as had been demonstrated earlier. It seems he had misjudged how dense and oblivious Zero could be when he wanted to. Ah well, he would just have to learn to be patient then.

Zero turned to him and gave a small smile as his eyes turned a warm grayish-purple. But his tone remained sarcastic. "I don't think you would be able to pull it through. We _were_ rivals after all."

Kaname laughed. "_Were_. But we are something more now, aren't we?"

And as Kaname laughed once more at the blush which swept through Zero's face, the prefect merely scoffed it off and they continued on their married-couple-like bickering throughout the whole journey, previous awkwardness and distance dispelled as easily as if it had never existed in the first place.

**********

Among the six catering services that he and Kaname had chosen during the night of their dinner, Kaname had again narrowed it down to only three, so they spent the most part of the morning and noon going to the three restaurants to taste the food. After all were tasted, they finally decided on a quaint, but quite popular restaurant in the area called 'Pheonix'. The other two were just unsuitable in terms of price, taste, quality and experience.

Detouring back to the restaurant to discuss the details with the manager about the planning, Zero and Kaname then spent a few hours on the venue to decide on the different types of food they should order. They had decided on a buffet system, seeing that it would appeal more to the students than the normal and more formal table dining. Besides, it was entirely more flexible for them to manipulate the time and programs of the night. Also, as Zero had pointed out, it was definitely more cost-saving. A lot of girls would definitely eat less for appearance sake and it wouldn't do if they had table dining only to be left with large amounts of food wasted.

The buffet was decided into three sections. The first would be main courses, where Kaname had decided that they would have two sauces for a certain type of pasta, two types of chicken and beef, and grilled and steamed vegetables. Of course, steamed vegetables were for the ladies sake, as Zero had kindly pointed out that anything oily would be a no go in a female's opinion. The second part would be appetizers, and it was not put first since Kaname had thought that normal students won't really follow such strict eating regime. On this, they had decided on an utterly wide variety of salad that had all the toppings and ingredients imaginable. Kaname had then laughed when Zero had mumbled lowly about how he would learn to avoid that particular section since it would be crowded with the school's girls. And of course, the last section was desserts. Zero had tackled that of course. And after meticulously asking through every possible dessert available and their details, he had finally settled on an assortment of cakes, pastries and éclairs. Also, both he and Kaname decided to have the catering set up a mini bar in one corner since they would have a few adults coming to the party and seeing that seventh and eighth grade students are allowed to drink, it was quite appropriate. Of course, they would have to think up of something to prevent younger students from sneaking some alcohol.

When all things were finally done, including the paperwork, the cost of the catering was summed up and Zero paid it by writing a cheque for the manager. Kaien Cross had given him the chequebook under the school's name when he first knew he would be working on this party and he was to be paying for all the large amounts of money using this. Besides that, the chairman had also given Zero and Kaname a huge envelope of money for which they could utilize to pay for lesser costing items. The money was securely kept in Kaname's safe in his study room and it had been the source for the committee to buy necessary items, including all the decorations and materials needed by Ruka and Sayori.

Stepping out of the restaurant and giving their polite goodbyes to the manager, Zero and Kaname gave each other similar smirks as they walked towards where their car was waiting a distance away.

"Well, I'm glad that this is done. And it's a good thing we ate at three restaurants seeing that it is already five in the evening." Zero then stifled a small yawn and stretched his hands over his head languidly. His movements were graceful and refined, and Zero's shirt lifted just slightly to allow Kaname a glimpse of the tantalizing creamy soft skin before they were covered back again.

For once, the pureblood cursed the invention of cloth.

Noting Kaname's lack of response, Zero asked worriedly, "Kaname?"

Kaname just gave him a dismissive wave of his hand. "So, it seems our work is done. Do you want to go back to school already?"

Zero shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, not really, seeing that I don't have anything else to do today I suppose I shall take a walk around town. It's been some time since I did that."

Sensing an opportunity as it presents itself, and also noting the slight invitation that may or may not have been intentional by Zero's words, Kaname immediately seized the chance to have more time together with the prefect. "So, do you mind if I join you, Zero?"

Zero eyes widened in surprise but he nodded mutedly. Kaname smiled at the adorable look on his silver-haired partner.

"Thank you. I suppose we have to ask the car to go back first then."

As Kaname went and asked the driver to return back to school without them, Zero was left alone and he took the moment to lean against a nearby wall. Closing his eyes, Zero contemplated the situation. He had been taken aback that Kaname had actually wanted to join him on something. It was both a wary but happy feeling. Well, it won't bode well to think too much about this change of events, so Zero merely cleared his mind and enjoyed the feeling of the warm rays of evening sunlight on his skin.

His moment was disturbed of course, when he heard Kaname walking towards him. Hearing the sound of engine fading away, Zero opened his eyes to the sight of said pureblood standing in front of him and a closer look behind showed that their car had indeed left. A thought suddenly popped into Zero's head.

"Kaname!" His voice was traced with slight alarm. Kaname raised his brows at this. "Are you okay? I forgot that pureblood vampires are extremely sensitive to light, how did you manage to endure the whole morning?" Taking a step forward and thus being closer to Kaname, Zero absent mindedly let his eyes roamed through the taller male's body. "Why didn't you say anything? Are you sure you don't want to return to school?" He asked while pulling Kaname by the arm to stand under a shade of trees.

Zero's voice was laced with concern and his brows were creased. His eyes shone a bright mixture of faint purple with specks of silvery white reflected by the stray light. And his lips were pursed in worry.

Kaname simply couldn't help the flood of warmth that coursed through his body. The stream of emotions was warm, gentle and fluttering one moment; and then it was raging, strong, wild and passionate in another. Kaname was sure his eyes must be swirling with emotions by now, and his normally deep hazel eyes will be tinted with just a hint of red and gold, a look that he had discovered he had around Zero, as Takuma had been so kind to point out on one occasion.

Leaning slightly towards Zero, Kaname raised a slightly shaky hand and ran it through Zero's hair. Then it swept through the nape of the prefect's neck before rising back again to caress gently at the now warmed cheeks. Tilting his head forward, so that his forehead was almost touching on Zero's head and his wavy, ebony hair falling in swirls around Zero's face and become entangled with Zero's own silver hair, Kaname let out a small breath he had been holding in for god knows what reason. This moment just seemed too perfect and so goddamn _right_.

To say Zero was at a loss of words would be precise. He didn't know what had happen. No, he knew what was happening, but he didn't really know how it had come to. One minute he was lecturing Kaname, and the other he found himself and the aforementioned male standing so close that their breaths may as well be mingling. It was an odd sensation, having someone so close to him while actually being able to feel the tickle of the others hair along his face, but it wasn't out of place. Somehow, with Kaname, Zero really didn't feel like his mind would like to rationalize the moment anymore. What felt right couldn't be wrong could it?

So, Zero decided to just be caught up in this strangely perfect moment of intimacy. The air around them was again painstakingly heavy, and Zero wondered briefly if Kaname had some kind of vampire ability to control air, seeing that the atmosphere around them always seemed to change when he was with the man.

Taking in another deep breath, and savoring the mix scent of nature together with his and Zero's unique scent blended together, Kaname closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then he pulled away enough to look Zero in his face, and when he opened his eyes, found what could be the mirror of his eyes looking back at him. He was pretty certain that his eyes would look exactly the same to Zero as what Zero looked to him.

A hint of apprehension and confusion would be swirling in the front, but behind was a whole background of tumbling passion fused together with a weird mixture of joy and gentleness and warmth.

Yes, that was exactly how Zero's eyes looked, and it was strangely alluring. Kaname wondered if Zero felt the same allure from himself too.

"Zero." His voice came out huskier and thicker than he could ever imagine. Not believing that he was actually feeling nervous, Kaname took a small, unnoticeable gulp before continuing. "Zero, _thank you_."

Zero's head shot up, a weird look on his face. "For what?"

Kaname thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure why he had thanked Zero either. It just came out. "Well…I guess for your care towards me. It really warmed me…" Kaname trailed off, his eloquence once again deserting him.

Zero blushed, not that he could help it, of course. Quickly averting his eyes and breaking off his shared gaze with Kaname, he did not notice that Kaname had looked away to the other side too, a rare tint of pink gracing the normally stoic purebloods cheeks.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Zero mumbled, "You're welcome…I guess."

Regaining his composure, Kaname took as step backwards from Zero. And the loss of warmth was immediately regretted by both male. But neither said anything about it. Previous embarrassment all erased, Kaname was once again the look of a perfectly composed and smug vampire that he used to be.

"Aidou had managed to come up with a certain type of sunscreen lotion that is especially for vampires. When applied, it would be absorbed through our skin and makes it invulnerable to light. That's why I am more than able to come out during the daytime now." Kaname explained, all the while taking a glance at the sky.

He had actually been the one to ask Aidou to come up with such a thing, since during the war it had been an extreme disadvantage to only be able to have movements after the evening. There had been several prototypes before, but they all failed, either wearing off too quickly or providing side-effect such as rashes. It was only last week that Aidou had told him he had successfully manufactured the lotion and Kaname was secretly glad that he could now use the daytime to be with Zero. Zero was not born a vampire, but turned one. Even if his blood is quite unique and pure with both Shizuka's and Kuran's blood flowing through it, he is not prone to the usual disadvantages a normal vampire has. Of course, his almost royalty, pure, hunter blood had something to do with it also. After Zero had achieved maturity at the age of seventeen last year, it seems his blood has finally matured enough to counterattack the vampire part of his blood and had been able to subdue it more considerably than Kaname's blood. And Zero had been more than pleased to find out that he didn't really needed blood to survive anymore. Only sometimes he would get a very huge headache and he would have to resort to blood tablets to cure them. But even this scenario seemed to be happening less and less often as the chairman had reported to Kaname. It was only until now that Kaname realized how much he missed the feeling of Zero's grip on his shirt as he clutched onto Kaname, being overridden with blood lust, and the small hitched breath that the silver haired prefect would make before taking a hesitant plunge into Kaname's neck.

Kaname nursed the side of his neck, suddenly feeling exceptionally thirsty, but he squashed down the urge. He was just starting off with Zero, and it wouldn't do well if he accidentally bit his intended partner now, would it?

"So, that's why you don't have to worry about the effect of sun on me. I really don't feel any pain at all." Kaname assured Zero, seeing the skeptical look the prefect still had on.

Zero took a firm look at him, and Kaname held his gaze. After a moment, Zero turned away and nodded, apparently satisfied. "That lotion would be very useful. Vampires will be able to blend in with the world now."

Kaname nodded too. They had started walking away from the spot under the trees and were now entering a park nearby. "Yes, it would. Takuma had brought it up with the council and we are deciding to market it. It would surely be a profitable venture."

"Yeah…Aidou really is some sort of a blonde genius isn't he? He seemed to be inventing a lot." Zero mused.

Kaname chuckled slightly at this. "Yes, he loves experimenting, and we had to set up his own laboratory in the Moon Dorms, seeing how his experiments at any other place would result in a whole lot of unnecessary damage. But a genius nonetheless."

Zero smiled. His relationship with Aidou was kind of unorthodox. One moment the blonde will hate his very existence and the other he would be unintentionally kind. Zero actually took him to be like a small and silly little brother or cousin he never had. "But he sure is a very impulsive person." Kaname nodded his agreement. "Hey, do you think Aidou will let me have a look into his lab though? I am kind of curious."

Kaname stopped in his steps and turned to regard Zero with a curious expression on his face. "You want to see Aidou's lab? You do know that will entail interaction between the both of you right?"

Zero scowled. Was Kaname implying that he might get into a fight with Aidou? "Yes, to both of your questions. And I think I will get along with Aidou fairly well. We seemed to have some similar interests last I talked to him."

"And when was that?"

Zero, who had resumed walking and glancing around the park, didn't notice the slight displease in Kaname's voice. "During the party you planned for Yuki."

Kaname almost growled. He didn't know that Zero and Aidou interacted with one another in private. He really didn't like it one bit.

Not sensing Kaname's anger, Zero continued on. "I know I used to despise him before, as I did with you, but I think there's much more to him than his silly infatuation with you." Zero said amusedly in a half-mocking tone. When he received no answer, Zero turned around and realized that Kaname had stopped walking a while back.

"Kaname?"

Kaname looked at Zero. What was wrong with him today? First, he was totally enraptured by Zero. Then, he had no control over his emotions and had nearly bloody hugged the prefect in bold daylight. Now, he was getting all pissed off just because Zero was talking about another male? Where the hell was his composure and control?

But then he remembered the soft, amused look that Zero had on when he talked about Aidou and his fury was back tenfold. Jealousy rearing its ugly head, Kaname gritted his teeth and taking two long strides, stood before Zero, his eyes blazing with anger.

Zero looked up, once again confused. Had he done something to anger the pureblood?

And then Kaname was tugging at his waist and pulling him flushed against the other's body, while soft breaths were felt at his ears, slightly disoriented, as if Kaname was struggling to control his emotions.

"Don't." Kaname's voice came out firm and authoritative. "Don't go to Aidou's lab." Zero was utterly lost now. Why was Kaname so disturbed about him visiting Aidou's lab? It's not like there is anything dangerous in there is it? Pausing for a moment in thought, Kaname added. "In fact, keep your interactions with Aidou to a minimum."

Zero frowned. What the hell was wrong with Kaname today? Pushing the brunette away, Zero gave Kaname his deadliest glare. "What the fuck? What is wrong with you today? Getting angry over absolutely nothing and ordering me of all things!" Giving an exasperated growl, Zero turned on his heels and walked away angrily, all intentions of waiting for Kaname forgotten in midst of confusion and anger.

Kaname froze. Realizing that he had let his emotions get the better of him, he groaned. What had he done? Rushing in Zero' direction, Kaname managed to catch up with Zero before he turned a corner. Grabbing Zero's arm, Kaname called out.

"Zero!"

Hearing Kaname's voice, Zero stopped, but still he didn't look at Kaname. "Zero, I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." Zero scoffed. "Sure as hell you didn't." He remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, really. I think I just don't like the idea of you and Aidou getting close."

Zero did turn around and glare at him at this. "And why don't you pray ask?" Zero just didn't understand what's wrong in his intention, and he didn't bother hiding his displease through his icy tone.

Trying not to flinch at Zero's visible hostility, Kaname had the decency to feel some guilt over his actions. But that didn't change what he felt about the situation, and never one for lies, Kaname stared Zero steely in the eyes and said, "Because I am jealous that's why."

Zero frowned. "Jealous? What do you mean by jea—" His words were cut short when he realized what exactly Kaname had meant and a blush crept up his cheeks. Looking away from the Kaname, Zero felt his rage dispersing and he wondered when he had gotten so forgiving in nature.

Not knowing what to give as an appropriate response, Zero mumbled, "This is stupid."

Kaname chuckled. "Indeed it is. Forgive me, Zero?"

Zero sighed. Damn the smug bastard to be using such a soft and apologetic tone. Zero could already feel his resolve weakening away. And he reminded himself to never be on an outing with Kaname again as it is frankly very bad to the heart. Zero felt like he was on a rollercoaster of emotions and his feelings just kept shifting from one moment to another as swiftly as passing seconds ever since they had stepped into the same car during the morning.

"Fine, fine." was the disgruntled reply that Kaname got. Giving Zero a smile that eerily reminded the prefect of a child getting what he wished for, Kaname then asked casually.

"So, where shall we be going then?"

And Zero almost hit the vampire for being so damn casual as if their argument had never happened at all.

**********

They had ended up going to a night market that was available each night from six onwards in the area. Zero had gone a few times before, with Yuki dragging him of course, and was more adjusted to the scene.

It was quite a special night market, seeing that it changes its theme ever now and then, unlike those traditional ones. It appeared that "Traditional Japanese" seemed to be the theme of the month and as soon as they crossed over the arc which was quite like a doorway into the night market, they were thrown back into the scene of feudal Japan, with the stalls all decorated with paper lanterns and paper folds. The vendors were also wearing traditional Japanese clothes such as yukata and kimono. A few of the items sold were also related and there were booths where the market goers could rent costumes and put them on for the whole night.

Zero had of course refused flat out when a girl asked if he and Kaname would like to rent out costumes too and Kaname had looked sort of disappointed at that. But the pureblood himself was quite unnerved by the fact that he was in unknown and unchartered waters. He had never been to a night market before. And the sheer amount of people and activity was all new to him. When he had told Zero this tiny fact, the prefect had merely raised silver brows in surprise and then smiled mischievously at him, before pulling him inside the crowd while shouting, "Then I suppose we will have to get you acquainted then!"

Kaname was both warmed and glad that Zero hadn't shown any signs of pity and shock. That was one admirable quality which Zero had—he didn't judge at all, and he sure as hell didn't show pity. He would just simply accept things for how they were. And Kaname was grateful for it; he wasn't sure how his pride would take it if he saw pity in Zero's eyes.

Zero really did keep up his promises after that, seeing that he literally dragged Kaname around to try out every single food and game available at every booth. A few of the sellers seemed acquainted with Zero, and would shout out greetings as they passed, and Zero would smile at them and nod in reply. It was a pleasant feeling, just walking around and looking at odd objects and doing silly things like a normal teenager. It was an experience that Kaname didn't seemed to have, and he doubted that Zero had much experiences too, seeing that both of them were equally caught up in a whole lot of graver and more serious events.

He and Zero were now nearing the end of the market and Zero was munching on his takoyaki as Kaname scrutinized his own. He had never eaten this before, and although Zero had explained to him that it was squid balls, or something along that line, the brownish gravy and the slight quivering fish shavings, as Zero had told him, did nothing to appease his reluctance in eating the cuisine.

Noticing that Kaname wasn't eating the takoyaki and was instead merely poking at it with his bamboo stick as if he were afraid that they might come to life any moment, Zero rolled his eyes and nudged the man with his elbow. Confused deep hazel eyes turned to him.

"Kaname, just eat it already. It is really very delicious."

Although he still looked skeptical, Kaname slowly poked through one of the balls and raising it to his mouth, took a rather hesitant bite. Zero looked on in amusement. After a moment, Kaname's eyes lit up, and almost reluctantly, admitted, "It is rather nice."

Zero merely gave him a look which said 'I told you so' and continued to finish off his food. Kaname ate on, deciding that yes, takoyaki was definitely something he could get used to eating. Zero had gotten him to eat soba just now, and that was by far the most unappetizing food he had eaten up to this point. But Zero had seemed to enjoy it, so Kaname supposed that his taste buds may be different from the hunter's. In fact, although all of the food were sold in stalls and weren't done by world-class chefs, some were actually very delicious and they all held a hint of the warmth of homemade feel to them. One of the stalls that Zero had brought him to sold normal daily food eaten in any Japanese household and the tempura had been an oddly satisfying food to him.

At the end of the market was the high steps rising up to a temple which had been built since the existence of their town. Although the structure of their town was European like, the cultures and beliefs followed Asian countries and this temple with its architectural structure being oddly mixed between Japanese and Chinese was the perfect proof. They had both gone up and into the temple to say their prayers and had then bought a small charm which was sold outside for Yuki.

As they made their way down again from the excruciatingly long steps that temples seemed to be prone to have, Zero and Kaname both took the moment to walk slowly and to enjoy the night breeze that was caressing about them. The topics of their conversation were ranged, varying from how the other was doing at school and to jokes and sarcastic remarks over other mundane stuff. Zero found that he could actually keep up the conversation with Kaname. He wasn't usually very talkative, something which came out of a bitter childhood he supposed, but with Kaname, things like his childhood memories with Ichiru and his hunter training period hadn't been that difficult a subject to talk about as he thought it would be. It seemed Kaname felt the same way, because he reciprocated equally on his own thoughts and memories after Zero had told him his. Somehow, Zero didn't think Kaname would usually talk about such things with other people, not even with Ichijo Takuma.

The conversation they had not only made to let them understand the other better, but also, unknowingly, enabled them to find solace in certain aspects of their life. Zero had never been able to openly talk or even mention Ichiru ever since his death, not even to Yuki, who had prodded him countless times to just speak up. Yet, he was effortlessly speaking of his twin brother to Kaname. It helped eased his heart somewhat. And he would listen as Kaname recalled how painful the years had been when Yuki hadn't remembered her past and Kaname would be forced to control himself as to not let it slip of his status as a brother.

It seemed they found more solace and understanding from the other since they had been through so much, not only individually, but also together during the war. And to Kaname, their level of compatibility surprised him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. It was a wonderful feeling, to know that there was someone that you could look at as your equal, and also being able to confide in him without any fear.

As they walked back towards the entrance, Zero and Kaname brought a variety of odd objects for Yuki and Kaien. Most of them were food, but there was also a teddy bear for Yuki and a set of intricately crafted bamboo chopsticks for the chairman.

Deciding against calling for the car to fetch them, Zero and Kaname decided to walk, seeing that it was a very nice night. Stepping down the stone pavement which lined the roads, there was a small moment of silence from both males as they just savored the moment and surroundings. It wasn't everyday that they get to have such a relaxing and enjoyable day.

Kaname had been the first to speak. "Zero, what do you plan on doing in the future?"

Zero thought about it for a moment. They were both eighteen years old now, and would be graduating next year in their eighth grade. The thought of leaving Cross Academy was a saddening thought, but it was the inevitable.

"Well, I think I may advance on to college, and also maybe help out as a tutor in the Hunter Academy. Yagari-sensei had been asking me for some time now. It seemed that there is a lack of tutors and trainers. How about you?"

"Same as you, going to college first, and then I am officially taking over Kuran Enterprises." Kaname's answer was firm. He had already thought about it.

Zero nodded perceptibly. It made sense for Kaname to venture into business. Someone had to take over the business his parents left behind, and Yuki sure as hell wouldn't make the cut as the person. "But you are already monitoring the company's progress aren't you?"

"Yes. It wouldn't do if my family's company is ruined in the hands of a bunch of incompetent board of directors now would it? But it sure is taxing work though, the more the reason I shouldn't be elected as Master of the vampire council. I won't have enough time juggling both responsibilities."

Zero chuckled slightly at that comment. "At least it will suit you."

Kaname's raised his brows in amusement. "And how would that be so?"

Zero feigned a look of thoughtfulness. "Well, let's see. You're manipulative, arrogant, cunning, deceivingly clever, eloquent, and unrelentingly harsh when time calls for it, authoritative and oh, the most important thing is that you are the most self-centered and smug bastard I have ever met."

Kaname laughed. And so did Zero.

"I believe you have just made a huge compliment on me, Zero."

"Trust me, it wasn't meant to come out that way. You're just too thick-headed to see through the layers of sarcasm." Zero retorted.

"Well, but you did leave out a few other crucial elements as to why I may be an excellent businessman though." Kaname said.

"Oh really? And what would those be?" Zero's eyes were twinkling with mirth and his tone didn't came out as sharp as he would like it to be.

Kaname smiled. "Words such as dashing, hardworking, gorgeous, sexy, and suave and so on."

Zero snorted. "Self-obsessed and delusional, maybe?" And Kaname chuckled again.

They were now nearing the school gates, and Kaname really didn't want the night to end.

"Come on, surely you see the logic behind my words?" Kaname made a wild gesture over his face and body.

Zero managed to contain a snort and scoffed instead. "Right." His words were dripping with sarcasm but still his eyes are friendly and warm.

And then the next moment, Kaname was once again utterly too close to him for comfort.

"So, does being nearer convince you of my cause?" Kaname's voice was low and almost seductive by now, and Zero managed to gulp from seeing the overly handsome face magnifying in front of him before turning to look away. A strangled "No." was his answer, and even that didn't sound entirely convincing, his previous sarcasm and firmness disappearing into thin air.

Again, why the hell did he always ended up in such a close position whenever he was around the pureblood? And Zero resisted the urge to groan and instead chose to take a step backwards. His attempt was stopped, however, with an arm circling around his waist. Again.

"Kaname!" Zero's tone was alarmed by now. What on earth did Kaname think he was doing? They were in front of school gates god damn it! Anyone could have seen them and mistaken their position as something else entirely.

But Kaname's thoughts were far from being discreet and cautious. There was just a strange urge in him to just act and forget about the consequences. But he then remembered how tentative Zero is and any amount of rash decision will surely put a major setback against what they had accomplished today. Sighing, Kaname released his hold reluctantly and stepped away. He took the chance to observe Zero's face though, something which had become quite a favorite pastime of his.

The moonlight was again doing wonders to the prefect's look, making him more ethereal and breathtakingly beautiful. The rays were reflecting off his silver hair, giving them an almost glowing quality, and the light in Zero's eyes accompanied by the light blush dusting Zero's cheeks were too innocently seductive and it was driving Kaname wild. But still, he controlled his emotions, not wanting to scare Zero away.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small wooden box and pulling Zero's hands upwards, placed them in the middle of Zero's palm. Zero looked at him, both confused and surprised at the same time.

"A present for you. I bought it at the market."

Zero looked down at the box again and then back up at Kaname's eyes. "How did you…? Why?"

"You were away buying takoyaki, and I saw it and felt that it suited you. And as for why, the reason of this wonderful night and my own will should be enough now, shouldn't it?"

Zero stared at him, lost for words. Kaname pushed Zero's hand towards him. "Come on, open it."

Gingerly, Zero clicked up the small iron latch in front and pausing for a moment, lift up the lid off the box. Lying inside was a delicately crafted chain of necklace, wrought from silver. The light from the moon caught on it and it sparkled brightly in the box. The chain was obviously designed for a male, judging from the thickness and heavier feel. And Zero found himself at a loss of what to say.

Kaname seemed pleased with his reaction though. "So, do you like it?"

Zero's eyes turned to him, and they were filled with amazement, but there was also a slight look of desperation in them, and Kaname wondered if he had done something wrong.

"I like it…But Kaname, I can't accept it. This…It just doesn't seem right…I…I don't know." Zero rambled, unsure of what he was trying to convey. He really did like the present, and he felt both touched and amazed that Kaname had bought something for him, and the feeling was so strong that he felt a desire to just pull the pureblood down for a hug or a kiss. And with this random thought came fear and insecurity which flooded his senses. And Zero wasn't sure what to feel or do anymore.

Sensing Zero's turmoil, Kaname closed his hand over the box and pushed it into Zero's chest. "Keep it. It's a gift from me to you. And it would really mean something to me if you just accept it."

"But…I didn't buy anything for you." Zero knew that he sounded weak in logic, even to his own ears.

Kaname smirked. "Well, I will be gladly hoping for a present from you for our next outing then."

Finally relenting, Zero nodded. Closing the box, he slipped it carefully into his pocket. "Thank you then." He said softly. A gentle caress through his hair was the answer he received, but when he looked up, Kaname had retracted his hand and was already walking through the gates. Touching his hair briefly where Kaname had ran his hands through, Zero shrugged off the odd and queasy sensation in his stomach and walked in after Kaname.

Again, on their walk back towards the school compounds, they continued on with their good natured rambling and making fun of the other, completely dismissing away the romantic moment which had transpired just now and occasionally throughout the whole day, both males feeling that it was necessary to just not analyze it for the time being and just enjoy and feel the other's presence.

**********

A string of clicks sounded in the silent night even as she cursed the loudness of her camera. Keeping a hold on masking her presence and keeping unseen while hiding behind a well positioned tree, she lowered down the camera as she saw that the moment had dispersed and her targets were heading back into the school grounds. A place no reporter could enter due to well placed detection charms. She would blame the headmaster and chairman of the school, Kaien Cross for that. The man was a skilled hunter back in his years and there was just no way to get past his casted charms.

But even without coverage on school grounds, she still had enough pictures than necessary already. She just couldn't believe her luck. Who knew coming out for a stroll during the evening would bring about such fruitful results? Smiling gleefully, she carefully placed her camera back into the bag and zipped it up. Hoisting it up front the floor onto her shoulders, she pulled out her cell phone and pressed for the second speed dial.

"Hello, it's me. Meet me at the office this instant. You wouldn't believe what I've got."

Even as she explained and heard the shock but pleased voice over the receiver, her lips curled into a satisfied and thoroughly joyful grin.

**********

Zero had felt, rather than understood that something was off in the atmosphere of the school today. The chatting was still imminent in the corridors, but the looks that the students gave him were fairly different than the normal scared and wary looks. And the girls were positively more annoying than ever. He had already lost count of how many girls who had turned away and giggled whenever they caught sight of him. And the boys were distancing themselves a bit, something that they did out of fear and respect normally, but Zero sensed that this was different. Everyone seemed to be in a dizzy over something, and seeing that it was likely to be nothing of importance and the chances of him inquiring of it from a student was close to impossible, Zero merely ignored it and made his way towards class.

Sitting himself down on his usual spot at the back of the class near the window, Zero noted the looks that even his classmates were giving him. Cocking his head in sheer confusion, Zero wondered if there was something on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he decided that no, he had looked in the mirror this morning and there was nothing off about him. He had woken up late, and Yuki had already left for school. It was weird that even the chairman seemed to be out early, but Zero reckoned he must have had some urgent duty to perform. The man wasn't at all tardy if there was nothing important.

Taking a sweeping glance through the room, Zero noticed that there were groups of his classmates which seemed to be seriously considering coming over to talk to him. The girls were mostly more enthusiastic though. They were whispering softly yet giggling loudly and pushing one another as if they were too embarrassed to come forward to talk to him and needed a messenger. Now this was weird. The girls in his class usually only stopped at looking at him and giggling. They had never attempted conversation before.

Fingering the necklace that Kaname had given him the night before, Zero took it out and absent mindedly started to twist it around. He had contemplated whether or not to wear it, and had fussed over it for a good amount of time before finally deciding to hell with his thoughts and just put it on. It was a little uncomfortable, seeing that he wasn't used to wearing anything around his neck, but the knowledge of it being a gift from Kaname was a very relishing fact. Zero felt a surge of contentment and joy at the thought of it, and had then gone on to pointedly ignoring as to why he felt so.

A loud, collective gasp erupted from the previous group of girls and Zero looked up in confusion. They stared at him for a moment before turning and huddled together, all the while talking excitedly and quickly. Zero could barely make out the words being said. They were also pointing and looking at a magazine spread out on the table they were crowding around.

Certain remarks such as "It is true then! It must be! Just look at these!" Drifted over to Zero's ears as he tuned out his classmates and choosing instead to stare out of the window. His peace was interrupted however, when Yuki's voice disturbed him.

Zero glanced up, and noted that Yuki too, looked excited and absolutely frazzled over something. In her hands clutched a magazine and Zero recognize it as being the same magazine that the girls had been looking and pointing at just now.

"What now?" Zero said with a slight impatient air. If Yuki asked him to comment on nail polish colors one more time…

"Zero! Have you seen this?"

Zero raised his brow in confusion. "Seen what?"

Yuki raised hers as well. "You mean you don't know yet?"

And there was just something in Yuki's toned which alarmed Zero. He felt the warning bells ringing off at the back of his mind. "Know what?" He was really dreading the outcome now.

Yuki beamed. Taking the magazine in her hand and spreading it out in front of Zero, Yuki made a wild gesture. "This!"

Zero lowered confused eyes towards the page spread out. It took only a moment for him to skim through the whole middle double page and a look of embarrassment and pure horror swept through his face.

Oh god. Oh god no.

In front of him was a seemingly exclusive article which was published as the feature story in the magazine of the equivalent of 'Seventeen' or 'Vogue' in the vampire world. And his and Kaname's pictures were splattered over the page, covering every inch as to where there weren't any words. The bold red and silver title of 'Unexpected Couple~!!' splashed through the upper part of the whole page and the worst of it was the amount of ivory designs and heart shapes that decorated the whole page and lining their pictures.

There was the picture of him and Kaname under the shade of trees, with them being in close proximity. And then there was a picture of Kaname tugging at his arm as he caught up with him in the park. There was another of them eating tempura while seated in front of the stall, a small smile playing across both their lips. Then there was another where he was laughing as Kaname attempted to fish up the goldfish with a mere paper web. Then there was one with them coming down the stairs, both of them lost in conversation. Another when Kaname had circled his waist in rage in the park. One where Kaname ran his hand through his hair in front of the school gates. Another where Kaname put the box in his hand and beside it was a smaller picture of a zoom in at the box after Zero had opened it, revealing a partial gleam from the necklace…

Zero's eyes skimmed through them. A feeling of nausea washed through him. There were every picture imaginable of his and Kaname's outing. And then a particular large picture in the middle caught his eye. He wondered why he hadn't seen it at first glance.

Zero's blush deepened.

It was the picture of Kaname circling his waist when they were standing outside school gates. Zero was looking up at the pureblood, eyes slightly widened with a small blush across his cheeks, and Kaname was looking down at him, a desiring and almost loving look was on his face. The night did absolutely nothing to hide their faces, seeing that the shine off the streetlight cast a yellowish warm glow about them.

Zero groaned. Oh god. He and Kaname had looked absolutely like a doting couple in the picture. A bloody loving, mushy and passionate couple. And they had looked like they were about to kiss.

Zero had the wild urge to just die at that moment. But even as mortified feeling ran through his veins, Zero realized that he had thoroughly overlooked one thing on their outing, which due to these pictures, would rather be called a date. And the thing was how much he and Kaname had acted like a long-together couple. Resisting the temptation to bang his head on the table at his self confession of acting and feeling like lovers around Kaname and the sheer embarrassment of the article, Zero could only groan.

Again, oh god, what had they gotten themselves into?

**********

Kaname was having a rather pleasant morning. Last night had been utterly wonderful in his opinion, and a good night's sleep had also improved his mood considerably.

Taking a sip of his morning coffee, his movement to grab the newspaper set on his table was interrupted with a very excited and cheerful Takuma rushing into his study room. The blonde didn't even bother to knock. Kaname raised his brows, Takuma seemed far too happy than usual.

He set down his coffee and looked up at Takuma who now stood in front of his desk. Not bothering to inquire, Kaname merely waited for Takuma to speak.

"Kaname," Takuma's voice was dripping with amusement. "I didn't know that things were going so well between you and Zero!"

Kaname frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, you haven't seen it yet?"

"Seen what?" Kaname took another sip of his coffee. It had a rather calming effect and he was certain that whatever Takuma would dish out would be less than calming.

Waving a magazine that he held in his hand, Takuma exclaimed, "This!" Flipping through the pages, he found the one he was looking for and turning it around, spread it on Kaname's table. Kaname shifted his chair nearer to the desk, and look down at the article in question. His face was expressionless at first, but then in a mere moment, Kaname's lips lifted into a smug smile.

"Where did you get this magazine?" He inquired softly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Takuma smiled. "Ruka subscribes it. She had been reading it at the dining table and this caught her eye. Needless to say, I was compelled to let you know. But speaking of which, I just remembered I have to hurry downstairs, Aidou is throwing a hissy fit to say the least. He didn't take the pictures too well."

With a final grin at Kaname, Takuma walked out and closed the door behind him.

Picking up the magazine, Kaname smirked at the pictures. They were pretty well captured, both his and Zero's emotions pictured clearly. Of course, Kaname had felt some embarrassment and surprise initially, but then the thought of Zero seeing these pictures had entered his mind and he could vividly imagine the appalled and embarrassed look on the prefect's face. That had cheered Kaname up immensely, and although he hadn't really planned to let everyone know of his feelings towards Zero, Kaname quickly realized how this could be played out in his favor. It would definitely help him a lot in the pursuit for Zero's affections seeing how everyone would assume them to be a couple, courtesy of the article. And this wasn't very far from the truth, judging from the evidence the pictures provided and his memories of the night before.

Zero was just too shy—and dense, to realize anything of his own feelings and also of Kaname's. The pictures could be a rather suitable wake up call for the silver haired hunter. Kaname just had to let out a low chuckle at how much in turmoil Zero must be in now. He must definitely plan for a meeting between them later this day, just to gauge the prefect's emotions and thoughts. The definite possibility of seeing Zero all flushed up would be a welcomed and tantalizing added bonus.

Ah, the sadistic side of Kuran Kaname.

Leaning back comfortably into his armchair, Kaname took another sip of his coffee. It was going to be a nice day, something worth looking forward to just provide so much encouragement.

But for the meantime, he would ask for copies of the pictures from the publisher. They _were_ really very well taken, thought Kaname, as a small, but arrogant smile graced his lips.

~End Chapter~

A/N: That's it! The new chapter~! I made it extra long for two reasons. One, as a form of apology for my _really _late update…=_=" Second, because I am posting up this new chapter on my birthday!! I hope you guys will overlook my obvious inexperience in the catering area; I tried to write it as believable as possible, trust me. Hope you guys liked the chapter~! Kaname and Zero definitely did have more action now right? _

Please review~! They would make such good gifts to me! O_O and again, thanks for reading and thanks for previous reviewers~!


	14. Chapter 14:A Newcomer

Chapter 14—A Newcomer

**Summary:** A newcomer arrives, and will the article accelerate or pull back the progress between Kaname and Zero?

**Disclaimer: **Alas, not mine.

~Start Chapter~

Kaien Cross stepped down from the black limousine, and immediately his eyes wander as it took in the grand appearance of the building. The hotel he was standing in front of was the largest and most expensive in their city, and was built with an ancient European flair to the architectural designs. Taking another admiring look, he walked through the golden revolving doors with brisk strides. After a small stop at the reception to inquire the location of the hotel café, he made his way up a majestic flight of stairs and with a few more turns, found himself in the exceptionally large café. There were only a few patrons lounging about, and he was brought by a waiting attendant to the open aired balcony attached to the café. It seems he had been expected.

Although the balcony was also decorated with quaint tables and chairs, the whole area had been cleared off and only one particular table near the edge of the balcony was occupied. A small, barely perceptible nod was sent in their direction and the attendant bowed respectfully and left them as Kaien made his way to the table.

Taking a seat directly opposite the person, Kaien took his coat and draped it neatly across the arm of another chair. After settling comfortably in his seat, he looked up to the other occupant.

A moment of silence transpired between them as the other person looked out at the scenery with a faraway look on his face. Then, deep golden, almost bronze eyes turned to his and locked with his gaze.

A nod. "Good morning Kaien-san. My apologies for calling you out on such a short notice."

Kaien smiled. "It's nothing. I was glad to hear from you. I thought you wouldn't be able to make it, since I haven't received a reply to my invitation."

The eyes flickered away for a moment in guilt. "Ah. I'm sorry. I forgot to reply. You must understand that I am never really good at such formalities." An apologizing, albeit warm smile was sent in Kaien's direction.

Waving his hand dismissively, Kaien said, "It's nothing. I didn't exactly expect to receive one anyway. I do know your personality well enough."

A small, but gentle chuckle was heard. "So it seems. But rest assured, my presence should be a good enough answer right? But I must say first, my presence comes unsupervised for the moment."

Kaien raised his brows in mocked amazement. "Oh? Don't tell me the young royalty has escaped the clutches of his torturers? You do understand that your uncle will have my head for this."

The man grinned at Kaien deviously. "I'm sure he won't. But I expect he will be catching up soon enough, and then my freedom will be lost. But for now, I am a free man."

Kaien laughed at the bright but devious sparkle in the male's eyes. "Young one, I see that you still haven't been corrupted by your loyal group of advisors."

A good naturedly roll of the eyes was performed, and with an exasperated tone, he replied: "They are relentless! Do you know how many etiquettes classes I was thrown into? But I did show them the last time when I sent my Traditional Ball-Dancing teacher back in torrents of tears." He then smiled mischievously at Kaien.

Kaien resisted the urge to groan. "You incorrigible brat."

The damning smile remained in place. "Ah, yes, I do believe that is what they call me in times of desperation. But enough of me, how are you? It's been years since I've actually seen you, we only ever communicate through emails, and I must say that you look old."

A swat was sent in his direction but he avoided it with ease. Kaien glared at the grinning man. "I am not _that_ old. Life is good, and the vampire and hunter community in this country is slowly recovering. The school is also progressing on well after the war; the students were more accepting than we thought. Speaking of which, you should come and stay over at my place in the school. This will be a good chance for you to meet Yuki and Zero!"

"I see. Well, I would be glad to accept your invitation, if it isn't too much of a bother."

Kaien clapped his hands together merrily. "Excellent! It won't be a problem, Yuki will be pleased to have another handsome guy in the house and while Zero will prove to be slightly grumpy and impolite, I think you two might get along well."

"Zero Kiryuu is it? I have heard a lot of stories about him. I saw him yesterday. Is his temper really as striking as his looks?"

"You saw him? Where? And was that a compliment I heard just now about Zero's looks?" Kaien asked.

"At the Cross Academy actually, I went for a brief look yesterday morning. Sorry I didn't contact you, it was quite early. I bumped into Kiryuu-san near the Moon Dorms, but he didn't even spare a glance at me. He seemed to be in a hurry." The male finished in a contemplative tone.

Recognising the subtle interest, Kaien decided to file it away for further scrutinizing. "It's alright. And as for where Zero was hurrying to, I think I might have an answer."

A questioning glance was sent his way. Kaien took up his coat and picked up the magazine that he had wrapped underneath it. Flipping through the pages, he found the one he was looking for and handed it over.

"Zero seemed to be hurrying to an appointment with Kaname. The two of them are the ones responsible for this anniversary party."

As eyes skimmed through the pages, a small frown marred the handsome features. "This is Kuran Kaname isn't it? I've met him a few times, but we aren't really acquainted. Are they…Are the both of them together?"

Startled by the question, Kaien was thoughtful for a while. "I don't think so. Not yet I think. But they have potential, and they both do look good together don't you think?"

A small hum was the only response he got as his companion closed the magazine and handed it back to him.

"Come on, we better go get my things, I do want to meet Zero very much." And after a small look at Kaien, the golden eyed male added hastily, "And Yuki of course."

Standing up, Kaien muttered his agreement. But he couldn't help but notice that the small frown had disappeared into a look of hopefulness.

* * *

Zero was feeling positively murderous by lunch time. He wanted to tear apart every blasted magazine there was in sight which reported about him and Kaname. He also wanted to either go blind or deaf, preferably both, if just to shut out all those smug, curious or gleeful looks and the gossiping and giggling.

Another thing which irritated him to no end was the solid fact that all the females in the campus seemed to have gone absolutely crazy. They seem really excited about the article for reasons that Zero couldn't begin to fathom. As if their pointed glances weren't enough, there was the noise that Zero had to put up with. The hush whispers, loud and uncontrollable giggles, excited chattering, and there were those weird cooing noises they made whenever they looked at the pictures in the article.

It was frankly, utterly frightening.

It was as if the whole bunch of them had lost their minds, and Zero made sure to steer clear or put on his stormiest expression when he encountered a group of such maniacal females.

As for the guys, there was generally only three reactions, either they scrunched their faces in disgust, gave him supporting or sympathetic looks, or remained indifferent towards the whole spectacle. But a good thing about them, regardless of what they thought, they still had the sane mind to stay away from him.

But their female counterparts however, weren't that smart. Or they were just too damn brave. At this moment, Zero couldn't care less what motivated them, but he found himself getting cornered by groups of giggling and too enthusiastic girls who questioned him with awkward questions like, "Do you know how long we've been waiting for this?", "How long have you been together?" and "How did Kuran-sempai confess his undying love to you?"

And Zero could do nothing but stare and glare. How was he supposed to answer these kinds of questions? He was still entirely baffled at how quick they were to jump to the conclusion that he and Kaname were together as lovers. The last straw came however, when he was ambushed by the tenth group of girls in the day and one of them asked the most embarrassing question to date.

"How was it with Kuran-san in the bed? Did he dominate you?"

Zero's mind promptly shut down and his mouth fell. He wasn't sure if he was more stunned or horrified by the question. But when his mind helpfully provided images of a naked Kaname smirking in a superior, but lust-filled way at him, Zero's face flushed a deep red and pushing any unbidden thoughts out of his head, he shouted, voice laced with cold fury and heated agitation.

"I am NOT lovers with Kaname! Now would all of you kindly fuck off and leave me the hell alone!"

Pushing away the stunned girls, he strode down the hall, his anger rolling off him in waves.

The girls watched on in shocked silence as the pissed off prefect turned a corner and disappeared from sight, still seething and muttering obscenities under his breath. Turning to their left at a cracking sound, they watched in fascination and slight fear at the large, jagged line formed on the glass window. It definitely hadn't been there before.

The other loitering students in the corridor were similarly shocked. The atmosphere became awkwardly heavy.

Suddenly, a girl spoke, her head cocked to the side as if her brain was struggling to process information.

"Did…Did Kiryuu-san just called Kuran-san '_Kaname_'?"

And as swiftly as silence befell them, the corridor started again in their excited conversation, their tones getting louder and more eager as the previous incident was brushed away, forgotten as a distant event.

So what if Kiryuu Zero have fearsome abilities? Nothing's worth stopping a good gossip anyway.

* * *

Zero practically stormed back home, eager to be rid of the pesky crowd and have some peace once and for all. Growling, he ran his hand over his hair, a fairly frustrated gesture. God, he really wished for the day to be over right now!

Flinging open the door and moodily kicking off his shoes, he was about to storm upstairs as Kaien Cross called for him in the living room. Zero leaned against the ladder railing and groaned. He should have seen this coming, surely Kaien would also have read the article by now, and if he hadn't, Yuki would have made sure he did too. And now, the both of them surely wanted to hold a 'friendly family meeting' in order to discuss this matter.

Wondering briefly if he could make a run for it, Zero decided that, no, it won't be worth the while and made his way to the living room with an audible sigh. He could just act really pissed off, which wouldn't be a problem considering his mood and maybe Yuuki and Kaien would let him off the hook easily.

"What is it now?" His voice was laced with visible annoyance and sounded cold even to his ears.

Halting in the opening to the living room, Zero's vehement glare visibly faltered when he caught sight of Kaname standing just further away in front of him. At his side a stranger stood, and he and Kaname were shaking hands while muttering pleasantries, Kaien and Yuuki looking on from their seats on the couch.

Zero wanted nothing more than to duck back out into the hallway, but as warm, deep brown eyes turned to him, Zero felt himself pinned down by the strong gaze. Folding his arms across his chest, Zero looked away quickly, his mind suddenly assaulted by the images he had visioned earlier in the school hallway. Although it was of pure imagination, the pureblood's presence in body right in front of him rekindle them like a blazing candle, and the images flared to life more vividly than before.

Taking a moment to regain composure, Zero turned back and locked eyes with Kaname, who hadn't stray his gaze away from Zero even for a second. Mind set, Zero said determinedly, "Kaname, we need to talk."

A flicker of surprise was seen before amusement took over. Kaname nodded and followed Zero as the latter turned sharply and the both of them were about to walk away when the chairman interrupted, his voice slightly frantic.

"But Zero! You hadn't said your greetings to our guest over here!"

Zero turned, and fully noticing the newcomer, appraised him silently with a look of nonchalance. The male was probably around the same age as him and Kaname, and has a wonderful shade of red for his hair, which is almost as unique as Zero's own silver hair. It is deeper, and with a faint golden hue when compared to Yagari-sensei, and was unruly as it fell in soft spikes around his shoulders. His eyes are a brilliant golden bronze and his features very handsome in an aristocratic way, his complexion and features clearly suggesting that he is a European. And another further inspection had Zero finding out that he's not only a vampire, but is also a pureblood too.

Sensing the hopeful look that Kaien and Yuuki both sent him, as if desperately pleading him to not lose his temper with this supposedly honoured guest, Zero pushed down his irritated feelings from before and walked forward, extending his hand.

"Zero Kiryuu." Although Zero's voice and expression was indifferent, and he displayed neither displeasure nor joy, the vampire smiled gently and clasped Zero's hand with his own, his action different from Zero's in a way that it wasn't rigid and formal but very friendly and warm.

"A pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Valerian Rinaldi."

Slightly taken back at the friendliness and forthcoming attitude exuded by the auburn haired vampire, Zero merely nodded silently. The only other vampire he had met which had a cheery personality is Ichijo Takuma, and as Zero didn't really trust unknown vampires in general, he quickly retracted his hand.

Valerian looked disappointed for a moment, but immediately flashed him a small, but genuine smile. "I take that you and Kaname has something to discuss?"

Nodding again, Zero turned and walked out, hearing Kaname excusing both of them from the room before turning and following him. Zero led Kaname away from the house, not really wanting to hold a conversation where Yuuki and Kaien could both eavesdrop upon. Kaname followed on, both of them silent, contemplating their own thoughts.

Zero led Kaname on into the small garden near the house and finally stopped in the middle where a small fountain was spurting water beautifully while shone on by the fixed lamps nearby. Zero knew that this place would be deserted during the night since students rarely decided to venture so near their headmaster and prefects' home. This is why Zero sometimes liked to come out here in the night to just laze around on the wooden benches or on the stone wall circling the fountain.

By now, Zero's previous anger and irritation had completely dissipated, and he was frighteningly aware that he had just asked the last person he wanted to see on the earth to have a private conversation. What the hell was he thinking again?

Just now, when he had saw Kaname, standing there looking utterly composed and calm, there had been an irrational urge coiling in the pits of his stomach just wanting the pureblood to feel as enraged as he felt. Zero had selfishly wanted Kaname to show some sort of emotion other than indifference, as this made Zero feel like a fool to be the only one so concerned over the matter.

And now, with his mind clearer from the crisp night air and the ill intentions from before gone, Zero was at a loss of words. He had just wanted a vent for his pent up emotions, and Kaname was the ideal victim. A sense of guilt washed through Zero, and he felt the sudden urge to apologize.

But of course, being the usual prideful and stubborn self, Zero merely looked up at Kaname, hoping that the pureblood will do something to break this awful silence between them.

Kaname, being as observant as he is, immediately picked up on Zero's reluctance to speak and the slight hopeful and apologetic look on his face.

Smiling softly at how typical Zero is and how well he understood the hunter, Kaname decided to break the ice and asked, "So, I gather that you've seen the article too?" It came out more like a statement though.

Zero blushed slightly and nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but at Kaname.

Kaname stepped nearer to Zero. "Are you embarrassed by it?"

Zero remained silent. Again, Kaname enquired on. "Come on Zero, are you really that embarrassed? The article wasn't that big a deal, at least to me."

Although Kaname had initially taken pleasure in seeing the pure evidence of his and Zero's attraction to one another captured beautifully in the magazine, his happiness and mischievousness faded away when the day progressed on. After being countered by Aidou and a few other vampires over the article, Kaname had wondered that if his hopes of Zero getting a sudden realization of his feelings to Kaname would really happen. And Kaname had suddenly realized that Zero would more likely feel utterly ashamed and reject his and Kaname's feelings even more.

From then on, Kaname had passed his day worrying about meeting Zero. Even though he at first wanted to enjoy watching an embarrassed and squirming Zero in front of him, Kaname was suddenly afraid that Zero would distant himself from Kaname, or worst, look at Kaname with contempt in his eyes.

He really didn't want Zero to hate him just because of some silly article. And even though he had originally wanted to tease Zero, he pushed away his sadistic side firmly. He really wanted some affirmation to ease his worries, even though he didn't look at all influenced by the article. And Kaname hoped deep down inside that Zero would give him the answer he wanted.

Silver eyes snapped up to meet his. "Of course I am!" Kaname's heart dropped. "Those pictures of us splashed out in the tabloid for every single freaking person to see! God, do you know how much I've been harassed over the article? And you! You don't even look conflicted by this thing at all!"

Slightly out of breath, Zero realized that he had just lashed out at Kaname with the memories of his humiliation. His feeling of guilt intensified when he saw Kaname looking oddly conflicted and with an almost hurtful glint in his eyes.

"Kaname…I…" Zero's words failed him however, and his initial intent to apologize immediately fell away into silence. He really didn't like the way Kaname looked and it was gnawing painfully away in his insides, and he just knew he had to make that subtle pained expression go away. It was, like every other thing regarding the pureblood, incomprehensible as to why he wanted to do it, he just did.

Kaname looked him steely back in the eyes, and Zero found himself at a loss of words at the strange flickering intensity in those orbs.

"Zero, do you regret the time we spent?" Zero shook his head frantically, no, of course he wasn't, how could Kaname think like that?

Kaname, however, seemed utterly unconvinced. "You are ashamed though, aren't you? You're ashamed of what happened, of…" Kaname's paused for a moment, and he averted his gaze away. And Zero wanted to just scream and demand Kaname to look back at him.

"...of us. Of me." Kaname concluded, in a strangely hushed tone.

Zero wanted to shout in frustration. What the hell?! The almost lost and sorrowful look on Kaname's face was devastating, and it was utterly heart wrenching for Zero to see Kaname look like this. To think that this was brought upon just because of his silly lack of control over his temper had Zero's eyes flashing dangerously.

Suddenly realizing how upset he was over Kaname's anguish had Zero's mind going into frenzy. His irrational and emotional side was telling him to just act. Just stop thinking and trying to solve all these weird thoughts and emotions he had regarding Kaname. And for once, his logical and rational side agreed on this solution.

But a stubborn, almost scared part of him just didn't want to let go, screaming at him to stop bloody caring about the pureblood so much.

Kaname took a step back. His face was unreadable by now, the perfectly poised and calm façade slipping back into place after years of training. Zero's silence hurt him more than he cared to admit, and it provided a well enough answer to his questions. The tension in the air was palpable, and Kaname just wanted to leave, he didn't want to see Zero, and he also didn't want to put Zero in a difficult position.

Zero's eyes widened in surprise by Kaname's movement. But he cared more about the distant and cold expression on Kaname's face. For once, he couldn't read anything in Kaname's eyes or expression, and he found that he was scared, and more than annoyed at this. Then Kaname made another move to step further back.

With a small growl, Zero snapped.

He strode forwards, his steps harsh and swift, intent on its purpose. Emotions and feelings ran wild, coursing through Zero's body, propelling him forward. And his mind cheered happily on. For once, he could feel his resolve crumbling, his stubbornness, pride and cowardly self fading away and paling in comparison to what he felt now. There was an intense resolve in the way he looked and moved.

Kaname looked on, shell shocked at this abrupt changed. The pureblood's mind was for once, utterly baffled at the way Zero acted.

"Zero..?" He voiced uncertainly.

Zero stopped in front of him. He leered angrily, and Kaname looked back with a curious and confused expression.

Suddenly, Zero grabbed Kaname's face with both his hands and cupped it in his palms, all the while still staring at Kaname with a fierce intensity in his gaze, his silvery eyes glittering dangerously as specks of amethyst sparkled brightly from the cast of the moon light and the lights from the lamps surrounding them. It added a certain feral edge to Zero's expression and Kaname felt a shiver of surprise and wariness ran through him.

Zero looked totally captivating now, in a murderously dangerous way.

Kaname could only look on, his body refusing to budge as it was pinned down by Zero's glare.

Zero broke his gaze and took one look over his whole face, hands still holding firmly onto Kaname's face. They were really close now, as Zero leaned in slightly to scrutinize Kaname. Instinctively, Kaname's head tilted backwards. There must be something off in his expression, as there was a displeased look on Zero's face, like he had failed to find what he searched for.

"Zero?" Kaname prodded again. Zero's eyes instantly snapped back to look him in the eyes, and Kaname was lost in them.

The next moment, Zero was shouting at him.

"You blithering idiot! Are you really the genius pureblood that I know? Where have your brains gone? How stupid can you be? To think such thoughts, who did you think I am? Do you really think so little of me, and of yourself?! Idiot! That's what you are! A complete idiot! Bastard IDIOT!"

"What--? Zero--?" To say Kaname was shock would be a complete understatement as he listened on to Zero yelling at him. Kaname was lost, what happened which led to Zero being so complete pissed off at him? Kaname opened his mouth to voice his confusion and to calm Zero down, but his voice was completely covered and unheeded by the prefect.

Finally, with a final loud shout of "Stupid, no brain, completely worrying idiot of a pureblood!" Zero stopped with a small, dignified huff. Zero's cheeks were dusted with a faint shade of red from his exertion in shouting, and his eyes were lidded slightly, a hazy, yet still intense look filling them.

Kaname stared in amazement and surprise, a feeling of wonderment overcoming him. Painfully aware of Zero still being too close for comfort and was still holding his face in his hands, the warmth from Zero's palms transferring easily to his skin. Although he had just gotten the most harsh scolding and berating in his life, there was a fuzzy, happy feeling in him.

He could see in Zero's eyes that he cared, and that was enough. Unable to contain himself, Kaname smiled gently back at Zero.

Zero stared, with that same unreadable and intense expression on his face.

And then, Zero pulled him forward with sharp tug and kissed him.

Kaname's eyes widened, his mind blanking. Zero pulled back, a heavy blush now across his cheeks, and with great reluctance, locked eyes with Kaname.

Kaname's breath hitched. Gone was the hard and intense look previously on Zero's face and eyes, replaced instead with a tender, longing and shy expression.

Zero couldn't believe that he just did that. Hesitantly, he slipped his fingers from Kaname's face, him being the one wanting to pull away now.

Jerking back into alertness, Kaname quickly brought his hands up and pushed Zero's palm back to cup his face. Astonishment could be seen in Zero's eyes. Slowly, Kaname brought his hands up and brushed against Zero's cheeks the way Zero touched him just now, and snaked agonizingly slow to the back of Zero's head. One resting on the nape of his neck, and the other entangled itself in his hair.

They look at each other for one brief moment, before Kaname pulled Zero in with the same strength and speed and crushed his lips onto Zero's passionately.

Zero reciprocated with the same amount of enthusiasm and kissed Kaname back with equal ferocity. Kaname tilted Zero's head slightly to allow their lips to meld against one another even more perfectly and ran his fingers feverishly over Zero's hair, amazed by the silky feeling against him.

The kiss itself was intense, and Kaname and Zero both felt the same painfully blissful feeling unraveling in their own self and coiling around them. It felt utterly perfect, and their hearts beat hurriedly as a heated sense of fulfillment makes its presence known.

Zero held on to Kaname's face, as if unsure that this was really happening and he had to touch Kaname to confirm it. And Kaname held him back with equal vigor, hands tangling through Zero's silver tresses frantically, trying to just feel Zero against him.

After what seemed like a short, blissful eternity, Kaname pulled away, the need for air to compelling for him to continue on, regardless of that being the only thing he wanted. Hands still circled around Zero's head; Kaname tilted forward and rest his forehead against Zero's.

Zero looked totally ravished. His hair messier than ever and falling in unruly strands over his whole face, and his lips were red and bruised from the pressure applied earlier. His breath was coming out in short puffs, and his eyes were half lidded, his silvery amethyst orbs taking on a misty sheen which looked unconsciously seductive and lustful.

Kaname couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Zero once more, this time slowly and possessively. The kiss was languid and filled with passion and love, unlike the previous one which was more towards the intent to devour. But it was still equally intense, and after a small lick on Zero's lips, Kaname pulled away again.

Taking a look at Zero's face, which looked even more desirable in its completely-devoured-hazy-look, was enough to fuel his libido, but Kaname knew that it wasn't the time yet. Zero was still unprepared to take that step in this finally formed relationship, and Kaname wasn't going to scare him off by pushing himself onto Zero.

So with a deep groan, he pulled Zero in for a tight embrace. Burying his face in Zero's hair, Kaname took the chance to fully memorize this perfect moment and to remember Zero's unique scent even more thoroughly.

With a small, content sigh, Kaname pulled back, wanting to look at Zero. Zero's face was back in his usual emotionless expression, but there was a more gentle look about him now, not to mention the tell tale blush and unruly hair which he couldn't will away.

Zero was also pointedly not looking at Kaname.

Chuckling gently, Kaname said, "You know, I'm not going to ever let you go now." His hand reached forward to brush away the few wild strands falling on Zero's face.

Zero closed his eyes, and after only a moment, opened them and turned to look back at Kaname. The tender and determined glint in them mesmerized Kaname yet again.

Zero brushed his own fingers across Kaname's which had rested on his neck, and with a firm, yet loving tone, replied,

"Yes, I know."

~End Chapter~

A/N: OMG!! I can't believe I just wrote that! So yeah, Kaname and Zero finally kissed! I hoped I wrote it well enough, since I wanted it to be perfect I kept rewriting it…So I hope all of you liked it~

I'm sorry for the late update, but this chapter had been slightly difficult to write out. I had a dilemma over what to name Valerian, and wanted to really capture the mood I imagined between Kaname and Zero~

Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! And of course, please review again after reading~! It totally makes my day~

Until next time then~


	15. Chapter 15:Random Truths

Chapter 15—Random Truths

Disclaimer: Not mine, or I'll be rich~*evil laugh*

~Start Chapter~

The classroom was in an unusual calm and peaceful atmosphere, and even Aidou, the usual chatterbox, was seemingly docile as he took in the teacher's notes on the blackboard. The teacher was observant enough to notice his student's gentleness in their writing and the unusual lack of small talk, and he too understood the cause behind these anomalies, choosing to give notes instead of teaching verbally.

Takuma chanced a look behind him, and gave a small sigh.

Kaname still sat at the last seat of the highest row, right beside the window, and was staring out into the night sky with a faraway look upon his aristocratic features. It was plain to see that their leader wasn't paying attention at all to his surroundings, which was quite a rare occurrence. The other Night Class students have noticed it as well, and were trying discreetly to not disturb the pureblood from his musings.

Takuma briefly wondered what had taken up Kaname's attention so thoroughly that he actually let down his cool and calm façade.

A sharp, screeching noise disturbed the well maintained atmosphere, and everyone immediately turned their heads towards its source. Kaname was standing, the sound earlier caused from the friction between his chair and the floor. There was now an obvious displeased frown marring his features, and a suffocating aura was felt, a sign that Kaname was pissed enough to lose control of his emotions.

Their breaths held in, Kaname's classmates looked on in fear, wondering what might befall them in the face of a pureblood's undisguised wrath. However, the expected blow never came, and with a brief flicker, he was out of the room, the opened door banging harshly against the wall, announcing his leave.

A brief, tensed pause ensued before everyone let out audible and relieved sighs, their shoulders sagging in relaxation as they did so.

Judging from Kaname's clenched fists and sudden departure, it was a certainty that nothing good was going to happen in the near future, and they silently pitied the person which had angered their leader. Even so, they were mainly glad that they won't have to endure another moment of the pureblood's suffocating presence around them.

Takuma, who was also sitting beside the window a few rows down, looked out of the window curiously, and was just able to catch a glimpse of silver hair before it was blocked by the leaves of the trees just outside the building.

A small smile gracing his lips, the Assistant Dorm Head took out his hand phone, and swiftly texted a message before sending it off with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

~KxZ~

Kaname stormed down the stairs, a murderous glint in his eyes, which were now tainted with specks of red even though he wasn't in bloodlust. His rage was fueling him on, and the animalistic, vampire side of him was begging to be let out to wreak some havoc, if only to ease the burning fury and jealousy twisting and clawing at his insides.

He hadn't known that he was capable of such irrational anger, and the intensity of his emotions shocked him slightly. Sure, he had been furious before, but it was always a type of cold and emotionless fury, and he always carried himself in perfect poise and control when it happened.

But now—It was a scalding and searing anger, uncurling like a dragon in his heart, and numbing his mind while sharpening his senses, until all he could understand and feel was the strong and throbbing urge to lash out mercilessly until his rage could be tamed. His emotions were running wild, and he had no control over them at all, something he learnt was a common occurrence when he met with things concerning his silver haired lover.

Kaname's pace slowed down perceptibly at the thought.

_Lover. _

The word itself was nothing, but when attached with Zero, it just felt so right and Kaname could feel nothing but utmost bliss, pride and pleasure at the thought that the grumpy and yet so adorable prefect was in such a relationship with him, and no one else.

An urge of possessiveness rushing over him, Kaname hastened down the hallway, remembering what made him so mad in the beginning.

The cold night air blew on his face as Kaname stepped out of the entrance archway and made his way to the left corner of the building.

A hand shot out and grabbed hold of his elbow, and Kaname whipped around, almost baring his fangs in irritation. Only years of control kept him from lashing out at the person, which he was grateful of when he realized who it was.

Yuuki smiled at him, her doe-like brown eyes blinking up at him in amusement. She tugged his sleeve gently, beckoning him to follow her.

"Yuuki?"

His little sister giggled at his bewildered tone. Tugging harder, she said, "Come on, Kaname-nii, we've got something to talk about."

Kaname shot a glance backwards, concern evident in his eyes. Yuuki's grin got even wider at Kaname's actions, and yanking on his elbows, she began to pull her brother away.

"Come on, Kaname-nii. Don't worry too much, he will be perfectly fine on his own anyway."

At her casual comment, Kaname's head jerked back, eyes widened in disbelief. He was so stunned that he didn't even disguise the look of pure surprise on his face.

Yuuki laughed outright at Kaname's reaction, and giving him a sly look, said: "Well, it looks like you've got some explaining to do, brother."

Staring at her for a moment, Kaname noticed that even though Yuuki was smiling, her eyes showed that she was dead serious.

Slowly, he nodded in acquiescence.

~KxZ~

The night breeze was cool and relaxing, and the whole school compound was void of any sounds save the occasional rustling of leaves as the wind disturbed them. The usual commotion and chattering of students during daytime was absent, and the school seemed to reflect the night's atmosphere with its tranquil state.

Valerian looked sideways at his companion as they walked together, both of their paces slow and steady, a routine that they had fallen into for the past few days. Taking in the silence between them, Valerian continued on discreetly observing the silver haired male beside him.

As though influenced by his surroundings, Zero had on a soft, contemplative look upon his face, the usual frown and grumpy look gone for once. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to pay much attention to his surroundings, much less realize that Valerian had been openly staring at him for some time now.

Not that the fiery-haired pureblood was complaining though. In fact, Valerian welcomed the chance to look at Zero like this. For some reason, Zero looked even more beautiful tonight, his face relaxed and open, cast into sight by the pale sheen of moonlight washing over both of them.

The wind picked up, and seemingly woken up from a trance, Zero tilted his head upwards, his eyes closing as he did so, allowing himself to savour the cool sensation of the breeze. His silver hair danced across his face and along the air in wild strands, and his eyelids twitched every once in a while, long eyelashes fluttering gently against porcelain skin.

His breath catching, Valerian could only stare, completely entranced by this sight.

_Gorgeous. _Valerian thought absent mindedly.

He had never thought that Zero would be so breathtaking before.

In Europe, vampires and hunters lived in a more democratic manner with one another. They had long came to terms that despising and killing each other brought more worse, and had decided to live in peace early on. The vampires over there were also more open-minded, and they didn't have a council like in Asia, where vampires have to be ruled under the Vampire Council. Over there, both vampires and hunters formed a council, and helped to maintain peace between vampires, hunters and humans.

He had met Cross once, when he was still young, when the man had attended one of the functions held by their council in England. Over there, purebloods are royalty, and would automatically be considered members of the council, since they are the recognized leaders; and as he was the prince of a pureblood family, he was the future leader, and must be present during any function to learn and observe.

He still remembered that particular event. It was organized as their council wanted to convince their Asian comrades that there was no need for the labeling of vampires into classes. For them, even though purebloods are royalty, the rest of the vampires remained without status, there were no nobles or Level E's at all. If a human was turned, then the vampire was expected to give their blood to them, making them into a normal vampire. Sometimes, a turned human would even be taken into a vampire family, and were taught the ways of their society. Such a system was effective, and had even helped to maintain peace.

However, the Asian Vampire Council strongly frowned upon it. To them, superiority was important, and turned humans were nothing more than annoying dirt at the bottom of their shoes. This has resulted in a chaotic management of vampires, in which each class treated those beneath them as less worthy and unimportant, and took advantage of their power over them. Level E's were also increasing rapidly.

The European Council wanted to bring a stop to it, and Cross, as a representative for the Hunter Association, sided with them too. However, the Vampire Council remained stubborn, and in the end no decisions were made at all.

Cross had stayed at his house during that period, and the two of them had gotten quite close over the days. When the man left, they had promised to keep in touch with each other. Before Cross became the Chairman, he sometimes came overseas for a visit, but since he had the responsibility of the school, and with Valerian getting full training to become the perfect prince, they had only maintained contact with one another through e-mails.

In fact, Valerian had first seen Zero on a picture that Cross had sent him—a picture where Zero and Yuuki both stood at Cross' sides with his arms around them. While Cross and Yuuki were smiling, Zero's face was indifferent. Valerian's first impression was how unique Zero was, with his unusual silver hair and eyes. And then he had noticed the hardened gaze that such a young boy wasn't supposed to have, and he wondered if something had happened to him to make it so.

With his curiosity came the interest to understand the boy better, and through Cross and his own means of investigation, he had came to know about Zero's past. He had pitied the boy then, and had wondered if they would ever have the chance to be friends.

Then over the passing years, Cross would occasionally send over pictures with Zero in them, wanting to tell Valerian of his supposed adopted children. And Valerian had looked over them with an eagerness that he couldn't understand. In most of them Zero would have on grumpy faces, but a rare few, where it was obvious that Cross had secretly took them, Zero would be smiling softly, or sometimes frowning and scolding at Yuuki, his silver eyes flashing marvelously and alive with anger, and Valerian never failed to notice how good looking Zero was, regardless the expressions he had on.

News of Zero as a hunter when he came of age reached him, and even over in Europe, Zero's reputation as a skilled and ruthless hunter was well known among their society. When the situation over in Japan became dire, with the threat of war and the interference of Rido, Valerian had paid even more attention to their news, and also kept frequent contact with Chairman Cross. Afterwards, when he heard that Zero and Kaname Kuran were actually working together in the war, he had felt an odd prickle of annoyance in his heart, and he wondered what had happened to cause Zero to side with Kaname, since the hunter was infamous of hating vampires.

After the war, it was then known that Zero was actually a hunter turned vampire, and images of him were splayed across the vampire tabloids, since it was a rare case to be both hunter and vampire at the same time. It was then, when he held the magazine, that Valerian decided that he must meet Zero in person. It was like an urge that had been building up over the years, and he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He admitted, it really started out as pure interest and curiosity, and he only intended to be acquainted with Zero as friends in the beginning. But after he met Zero, and was able to spend time with him, Valerian realized that he was getting increasingly captivated by the silver haired hunter, not only because of his looks, but also because of his personality.

It was crazy, he knew, for someone like him to actually be attracted so madly to Zero, yet he couldn't help it. The more he got to know Zero, the more he found himself attached to the man, and there were just times like these that simply captured the whole of his being and attention, with his mind and instincts just screaming at him to make a move, moments that made his heart uneasy and evoked a myriad of emotions that he had never felt before in his life.

Valerian looked on, entranced, his heart hammering in his chest and his senses dulled to his surroundings and yet so sharp and focused on Zero, taking in every single detail hungrily and committing them to memory.

Zero opened his eyes, and turned to him with a rare smile on his face. And Valerian knew, the instant his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat, that it was true — He had completely fallen for this man in front of him. He didn't even know how it had happened, it just did.

Shakily, Valerian raised his hand, just wanting to touch Zero to see how it would feel. Before his fingertips could even graze Zero's cheek, a sudden loud sound from above was heard.

Valerian looked up; quick enough to notice a standing figure before it flickered out of sight. Zero had jumped, shocked by the abrupt noise, but when he looked up, hand touching Bloody Rose attached to his side, he could see nothing except the figure of Ichijou Takuma sitting by the window. Dismissing the disturbance, Zero moved forward briskly, not lost in his thoughts anymore.

Noticing that Valerian wasn't walking with him, Zero turned around and asked: "Hey, you coming?"

Valerian was still glancing up, but he nodded and replied, "Yes."

"Come on then, there's still the back of the school to patrol."

Valerian took a last look at the window, and averted his eyes to the sight of Zero waiting for him, a small frown on his face.

Clenching his fists, Valerian moved forward.

He could almost still feel the heat from Zero's face, and his fingers tingled with an odd sensation at the memory.

But just like how he didn't had the chance to caress Zero's face, at that moment, Valerian knew, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that he probably wouldn't have a chance with Zero too.

~KxZ~

Closing his door with a small click, Zero gave a sigh of relief before walking to the side of his bed. His room had a floor length sliding door which led to the balcony outside and the moonlight was shining through it, giving a pale illumination to his room. Leaving the lights, Zero merely switched on the ceiling fan, and opening the balcony door, he stood and enjoyed the breeze before turning and made his way to his wardrobe and began to tug off his tie.

Being a vampire had its advantages, and Zero could see everything perfectly clear even though most of the room was shrouded in darkness.

Just as he finished hanging up his shirt and was about to pull a t shirt on, both his vampire and hunter senses tingled, an odd feeling since both had different sensations. But Zero remained calm, and put on his shirt casually.

A pair of arms wrapped him in an embrace from behind. Instead of retaliating, Zero let out a small, almost contented breath, and leaned back into the warm chest behind him.

"I see that you've chosen to come in through the balcony again." Zero said, a small smile on his face and his tone amused.

"Hm-mm, it's easier that way, I don't have to ring the doorbell or walk up the stairs." Kaname mumbled, his face almost buried in the crook of Zero's neck as he inhaled in his lover's warm scent and his breath ghosting over Zero's skin.

"And you forgot to mention, you won't be seen that way." Zero added.

Kaname nodded, "Ah, yes, that too."

Pulling away the arms circling him, Zero turned around, getting a full look at Kaname. The pureblood was still in his Night Class white uniform, and looked as handsome as ever, but Zero just knew, by Kaname's eyes and pure instinct, that something was off.

It had been almost two weeks since the night at the fountain where they had kissed, and since then, their relationship had been tentatively developing. At first, Zero had been reluctant and almost embarrassed of initiating any intimate gestures between the two of them, but Kaname was persistent enough to make him grow used to it.

Of course, they kept their relationship secret, both wanting the comfortable protection of privacy, even though it was really hard to keep it that way. There would be times where they would exchange glances or smiles during class changeover, and they would also meet up when they were free, for walks or eating out, and Zero knew that there were more than once when they had gotten carried away with their feelings and almost acted like lovers.

Zero knew it was only a matter of time before the truth got out about their established relationship.

Not that it matters though, since after the report in the tabloid, it seems that the majority of people really believed it, even though they don't know if it is true, and the fact that Zero and Kaname were even closer than before did nothing to ease their suspicions. Zero had even received hate mail from some of Kaname's admirers, their words screaming that he had stolen and tricked away their beloved pureblood. It had annoyed Zero somehow, but Kaname found it amusing, until Zero was cut by some glass shards hidden in an envelope, in which the brunette had wanted to find and murder the girl, while it was Zero's turn to be amused by it.

Thankfully, the mail stopped after a few days, and the rumor sort of died down. The students in the school were still giving them funny looks, and Zero noticed that the girls seemed to squeal even more during class changeovers when Kaname came over to talk to him.

It was still disturbing, but Zero was content to just dismiss all of the commotion over them.

Kaname had gotten into the habit of sneaking into Zero's room during the night, his reasoning being that it was the only place where the both of them could act freely like lovers around one another. They would sometimes talk, their topic of conversation never seeming to end, and then there were times when they would simply enjoy the other's company, Zero doing his homework and revision while Kaname reading over some paperwork or book.

Yet, despite this routine that they had fallen into, Zero couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. It's as if he had forgotten to do something, and their relationship still didn't feel quite complete. And to be truthful, there were times that things were so surreal and too good to be true that Zero would wonder if he was dreaming.

"Zero?"

Disturbed from his musings, Zero blinked, and realized that Kaname was looking back at him, his gaze concerned.

Zero shook his head, showing Kaname that nothing was wrong with him.

Kaname looked at him for a moment, fingers running through his hair, and suddenly, one hand grabbing his head and the other taking hold of his arm, pulled him forward and kissed him.

It was unlike their usual soft and fleeting kisses, this time, it was more like the first time they had kissed, and Kaname's lips sought out Zero's hungrily, almost desperately. There was more force than necessary, and it seemed like his lover couldn't get enough of Zero's taste. Tongue darting out eagerly to lick at his lips, Kaname gave Zero no choice as he plunged in forcefully when the silver haired prefect gasped at the sudden gesture, and Zero could only be pulled abidingly into this hurricane of passion and desire, his own mouth moving in reciprocal, eyes fluttering close as he fisted Kaname's hair, his knees weak as it trembled under the onslaught of emotions.

For how long they continued devouring and tasting one another he did not know, somewhere in between, Zero knew that there was once that he had moaned softly at the feeling, and Kaname had let out a strange sound torn between a moan and a growl, and increased the pressure upon his lips. But in the end, the urge for air clawed at them, and Kaname pulled back, his grip still strong on Zero's arm.

Their breaths mingled together, and Zero couldn't help but notice that with his hair all ruffled up, Kaname looked downright sexy and seductive, and the pureblood's eyes were dilated, a lustful and hazy look in them. There was a hint of red in them, but unlike before in which he would have flinched at the sight of this, Zero knew without a doubt that his would be the same too.

Struggling to catch his breath, Zero softly said: "So…What's this about then?"

Looking at Kaname, he noticed that the pureblood was also breathing heavily, the usual calm and composed air around him completely gone. Feeling an odd twinge of satisfaction at seeing Kaname in a similar state as him, Zero smirked smugly, the knowledge that he could influence and ruffle up Kaname so badly making him oddly happy and feeling an almost suffocating fullness in his heart.

Their eyes meeting, Zero knew then that Kaname felt the same way he did as the brunette state out one single word, his tone practically dripping with possessiveness.

"Mine."

Zero nodded, acknowledging the fact, and Kaname smiled. Noticing that Zero was still looking at him expectantly, Kaname sighed softly and moved to sit on the bed.

After a small pause, he said: "I saw you tonight."

Zero blinked, confusion evident on his face. "What?"

"Well, I was sitting by the window, and I saw you, with Rinaldi." Kaname muttered.

Not entirely sure where the conversation was heading, Zero nodded, "Well, yeah, he had been accompanying me on my rounds for a few days now. I did mention it to you before…Is there something wrong?"

Kaname hesitated, then said slowly: "He…You were smiling at him, and he…He was reaching out to touch you."

Zero cocked his head sideways, and searching through his thoughts, mumbled: "I did?" Then with sudden realization, said: "Ah! I remember now…But regarding him touching me, I think Valerian was just trying to help me get my hair out of my face."

Kaname frowned, and Zero noticed it immediately. A small thought forming in his head, he sat down beside Kaname.

"Possibly…Are you jealous?"

Zero had said it playfully, just wanting to tease Kaname a bit. But when the pureblood averted his gaze guiltily, Zero's jaw dropped. "You_ are_ jealous!"

Still pointedly looking away from Zero, Kaname replied: "Of course I am! Who would like to watch their lover being so close with another male?"

Zero stared; slightly stunned that Kaname was actually jealous over him. He wondered if the pureblood realized he was acting in an adorably childish manner.

Chuckling softly, Zero couldn't help but marvel at how he was both annoyed and pleased with Kaname's behavior.

"Actually, I wasn't smiling at him. I was just smiling since I was enjoying the cold night breeze. And, Valerian's just a friend anyway."

"Just a friend?" Kaname asked.

Zero laughed in amusement. Really, the pureblood could be so insufferable at times!

"Yes, just a friend. Why would there be anything between us when I'm with you?" Zero blushed at this, and scowled in embarrassment. "Do I have to spell everything out to you?"

Finally turning his head, Kaname grinned childishly, "Of course not." Pulling Zero into yet another hug, Kaname said happily: "I like it when you blush." Zero scoff lightly, even though his face was blazing red by now.

And then, with a soft, apologetic tone, Kaname mumbled into Zero's hair, "Sorry for acting childish just now. I should have known there was nothing between you two…I just got agitated at the scene."

It was Zero's turn to grin. "Well, what can I say? I kind of like it when you get jealous over me I think."

Kaname chuckled lightly, and tightened his arms around Zero.

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking as though he had remembered something important.

Noticing that Kaname seemed to be looking at him worriedly, Zero had a sudden dreadful feeling.

"Zero, there's something you have to know." Kaname sounded so serious that Zero gulped instinctively.

"What?"

Hesitating, Kaname said: "Yuuki knows."

"Huh?" Zero stared, his mind blank.

"I mean, Yuuki knows—About us." Kaname said.

Zero remained non-responsive, and Kaname continued on.

"And I must say that despite the fact of me as her brother, I was actually quite fearful of her for a brief moment."

Zero blinked. "What?" He mumbled, his tone off and detached.

Kaname replied in a nonchalant tone, "Well, our dear Yuuki found out about us, and threatened me of serious repercussions if I hurt you in any manner."

It took Zero only a small moment before he snapped out of his daze.

"WHAT?"

~End Chapter~

*Omake*

In a small and deserted classroom, a rather unusual group of people were gathered together. There was silence, everyone shocked by the sudden news.

Aidou was the first to break the ice. "What did you say again?"

Yuuki smiled happily, "Wasn't I clear the first time? Oh well, I'll tell you guys again—Kaname-nii and Zero are together!"

"What?" Aidou and Ruka both exclaimed.

Yuuki giggled. "I know! Isn't it wonderful?"

At the side, Chairman Cross was mockingly dabbing the edges of his eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh dear, I'm so happy right now that I could die."

Takuma stood beside Yuuki, his arms folded across his chest and a small smile on his face. Shiki and Rima were present too, both of their faces blank as they took in the news calmly. Sayori giggled on Yuuki's other side, while Akatsuki merely nodded.

"But…How…When?" Aidou stuttered out.

Yuuki tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I'm not really sure when or how, but I confirmed it with brother earlier just now."

Ruka gasped. "You went and asked Kaname-sama?"

Yuuki nodded, "Well, not really ask, but it's confirmed, they are together now!"

"But our plan!" Aidou mumbled disbelievingly. They had originally planned to get both Kaname and Zero together during the Anniversary Party, and the props were even prepared nicely.

"Come on, you guys should have noticed! Even chairman and I realized something off with Zero recently. He keeps disappearing away without any notice, and always comes back with a good mood." Yuuki remarked, and Cross nodded in agreement.

Aidou tilted his head sideways in thought. "Well, come to think of it, Kaname-sama does seem rather lenient recently."

Ruka twirled her hair absent-mindedly, "He smiles more, and he praised our work too."

Takuma cheerfully supplied: "And, he's been asking me to help call the restaurants to deliver food to school whenever he and Zero-kun decide to have a small rendezvous during the day or night. I'm pretty sure that those are considered dates."

Aidou scowled at him, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Takuma smiled, "I wasn't sure either, so I didn't mention it."

Suddenly, Akatsuki said: "Actually, Kaname-sama and Zero have been exchanging glances and smiles every single class changeover for the past week or so." Seeing everybody's accusing glares, he merely shrugged, "You guys are the ones who didn't notice anything."

Shiki chose to speak up at this moment. "We saw Kaname-sama and Kiryuu-kun holding hands when Rima and I went to look for some bugs for the Biology project just a few nights ago. They were taking a walk through the field near the stables. Kaname-sama seemed to be pointing out constellations to Kiryuu-kun."

Rima nodded solemnly, confirming the story.

Everyone gaped.

Recovering from her shock, Yuuki clapped her hands happily. "Oh! I wished I could have seen that! Now, since our plan to get them together didn't work, how about we make them show their relationship during the party?"

Ruka giggled softly. "That sounds like a good plan."

Aidou smiled. "Good! Then our preparations won't have gone to waste."

"How about we just make it into a full blown covert operation to garner more support for our cause? I've suddenly got this craziest idea—" Yuuki stated excitedly, but was cut off by Rima's sudden question.

"Yuuki-sama, what did you mean when you said you didn't _ask_ Kaname-sama about his relationship with Kiryuu-kun just now?"

Yuuki turned and look at the petite girl, silent for a moment before she smiled. For some reason, it sent chills up everyone's spine.

"Let's just say that I sort of force my dear brother to admit it, and I also sort of warned him about what would happen if he tried to hurt Zero in any manner."

Aidou mumbled dazedly, "_Warned_ him?"

Yuuki giggled. "Of course, although I love Kaname-nii, Zero is my best friend and also considered my brother, I'll be angry if he was treated badly by my own brother. But don't worry, I had made sure that Kaname won't be harming Zero in any manner if I could help it."

"Now, let's get back to our plans, shall we?"

Instinctively, everyone gulped and nodded.

*End Omake*

A/N: AH! A new chapter! Finally…Sorry for the delay, the chapter just wouldn't come out like I wanted it to…=.=" Hope you guys would forgive me! This story would be ending soon, probably around 20 so chapters, and it makes me kind of sad to finish it…O_o

I also wish that you liked this chapter~ Valerian gets a few scenes, and just random fluff between our favorite boys~

Please read and review~ It would make my day!

A big Thank You for all those who reviewed earlier~! .


	16. Chapter 16:Memories&Unpleasant Decisions

**Chapter 16: Memories and Unpleasant Decisions**

A/N: I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated, and I've nothing but my sincerest apologies for that. A lot of you have been asking if I would be continuing this story, and yes, I will not leave it unfinished. The story has already been plotted to an ending at about 20/21 chapters, and I will definitely complete it, so please don't worry~! Again, sorry for the delay, here is a short, but hopefully satisfying chapter to quench your thirst, and there will be longer chapters to come~! =)

**~Start Chapter~**

Zero slammed a fist down on the table in frustration.

"You can't ask this of me! You know that!"

Seated in a leather chair on the other side, and directly in the line of Zero's ire, Kaien Cross looked contrite for once, as if he genuinely felt sorry for what he was about to do to Zero.

With a regretful tone, he replied, as calmly as possible, in fear of adding more fuel to Zero's already very visible wrath. "I know, but my hands are tied. You're the best hunter we have, Zero, and we need you to be alongside Valerian in case anything goes wrong."

Zero groaned. He ruffled his hair in annoyance, only making it even messier than usual and started pacing about. "What could possibly go wrong though? Don't you think it's a little bit excessive having me guard him in a celebration for a simple _school anniversary_? Besides, if it really came to that, you know that Valerian can take care of himself!"

"I know, but no matter how capable Valerian is, the fact remains that he is still a very prominent ascendant of a powerful royalty line. We can't afford to be overly lenient on security. Having you by his side will not only help to fulfill the role of protecting him, but also wouldn't be overly awkward for Valerian, since he's on such good terms with you. Both of you can still very much enjoy the night, I'm not asking you to go into full blown bodyguard mode here, just stay by his side, just in case." Kaien said, tone reasonably persuasive.

Zero stared at him for a moment, and then he heaved a deep sigh and slumped down on one of the two chairs put at the front of the table.

Both were silent for a moment, before Zero dropped his head into his hands and muttered: "I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

Kaien shook his head. "No, not really."

Zero shook his head, an almost depressed aura in the way of his movement. "Fine." He gritted out. With that said, he pushed himself up, avoiding eye contact with Kaien as he did so, and turned, obviously preparing to storm out of the room.

Kaien's voice stopped him in his tracks though. "For what it's worth, it's not really your fault, you're just following orders. Like I said, as long as you stay near Valerian, you can still have your own time and you can still enjoy the night."

Zero stiffened, and twisted his head just enough that he was looking at Kaien. An almost sardonic smile played on his lips.

"You know full well that he won't be seeing it like that. And good luck on actually trying to get him to come near me once he learns of this. He will be _beyond_ furious. You _know_ that."

And with that said, Zero strode out of the office, slamming the door as he did so.

Kaien could only sigh, head dropping back as he did so.

* * *

Kaname closed the file in front of him, eyes glinting dangerously as he did so. He tapped his fingers on the table, an expressionless mask on his face.

The silence grew, but Takuma simply sat calmly opposite his friend, knowing that Kaname was taking his time to consider and process what he had just read.

Kaname's fingers stilled abruptly, and he laid his palm flat out on the table before he turned his head to look at Takuma. "Are you sure that this is totally reliable?" He asked. His tone betrayed none of his emotions, nor this his face, but Takuma knew him long enough to be able to spot the worried gleam in his eyes.

He nodded, almost regretfully. "Yes, I'm afraid that this information is from one of our most reliable sources. I've asked Kain and Aidou to check out the story, just in case, and their findings were the same."

Kaname's gaze swept to the closed file. After a moment, he sighed softly, but then immediately, his shoulders tensed up as he looked back at Takuma, his gaze hard and determined.

"Very well then. Take our usual precautions. Send Rima and Shiki out as scouts to find their base, and ask Kain and Aidou to keep a look out during the dinner party. The Council's team should be fully alert, and ask them to be prepared to execute Plan Delta in the worst case scenario."

Takuma nodded, and asked: "Should we tell the Chairman and Zero about this?"

For once, there was hesitation on Kaname's face. But it was gone after a moment. "No. Keep this quiet, for now. We don't want to cause panic, not now that we're so close to the school's anniversary."

"Is this wise? Wouldn't it be better if we had their help? This way, they won't be unprepared." Takuma said, tone soft and imploring.

Kaname remained silent, which was enough of an answer to the blond.

Takuma sighed, and stood up, making his way to the door. With a hand on the doorknob, he turned, looked his friend right in the eyes and said: "I know you care for Zero, and that you want to protect him. But what would he think if he knew that you deliberately kept him in the dark? You, of all people know how capable he is, and that he could more than protect himself." When Kaname remained silent, Takuma gave sighed in resignation. "If you really don't want to tell him, at the very least inform Chairman Cross about it, he has the right to know, Kaname."

With that said, he turned and left. The door shut with a soft click.

Behind him, Kaname let out a frustrated groan and swept the file off to the floor.

_What should he do now?_

* * *

Zero leaned against the tree trunk, feeling the scratchy sensation of the rough wood bark through the thin material of his shirt. His school blazer and tie was thrown somewhat haphazardly beside him, and his sleeves were rolled until his forearms. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, tugging at his collar as he did so, and dropped his head back against the tree with a heavy sigh.

Someway off, he could see Lily standing in the middle of the field grazing, the sunlight falling onto her and making her white body glow with an almost silvery tinge. He stared at her for a moment longer, not really thinking about anything in particular, and then, he averted his eyes and stared off into the distance.

It had been a hectic and odd few weeks for Zero.

Ever since Yuuki had found out about his and Kaname's relationship nearly a month ago, things have gotten somewhat complicated. He had initially been wary of Yuuki's reaction, not knowing what might happen now that Yuuki knew that he was actually dating her older brother, but his fears were laid to rest when Yuuki merely smacked his head when he saw her the day after during breakfast, and loudly proclaimed how angry and disappointed she was that Zero and Kaname had actually hid their relationship from her. But then she hugged him, and with a muffled voice, said "Welcome to the family" to him.

He had hugged her back just as tightly, even as he would deny it vehemently later, when Chairman Cross spoilt the moment by sniffling loudly into his handkerchief and proclaiming that he was glad to 'see my boy all grown up'.

With both Yuuki and the Chairman knowing about them, it seemed as though Kaname had chosen to forego all pretense of them being merely friends and decided to just drop their act in front of everybody. The brunet vampire had stopped censoring his actions and conversations, and had instead treated Zero with such affection that anyone could easily see that the two of them were lovers. While Kaname had no problem smiling at Zero, holding his hands, and even kissing his lips chastely in public, Zero found it difficult to reciprocate his actions. He was just too tense to behave like how he did with Kaname when they were in private, and even though his mind was telling him to just reach forward and hold Kaname's hands while they were walking through the school together, his body was refusing to respond.

It had frustrated him at first, and he had hesitantly apologized to Kaname for it. But his lover (and oh god, the mere word 'lover' still had him blushing) was quick to reassure him that he understood Zero's personality, and he didn't need any public displays of affection for him to know that the feeling is mutual. Then, when it was obvious that he was still feeling awkward and guilty, Kaname had just held him tight and peppered feather light kisses all over his face, lips and neck. All the while murmuring "It's alright" until Zero himself relaxed and melted into Kaname's embrace, his body trembling from feeling the intensity of both their emotions towards the other even as the kisses remained soft and loving.

Never once did their mouths open, just closed and fleeting kisses dropped onto his lips by Kaname, but the memory itself still remained as one of the most intense moments that Zero had of the two of them as lovers.

That was probably also the moment that Zero realized that he was actually madly in love with the man.

The realization helped him with his phobia of public PDA somewhat, and he could now be kissed without tensing up, and there even had been rare occasions of him being the one to instigate the gestures between them. It was nothing major, just a few lingering touches to Kaname's arms and fleeting hugs. But it was a far cry from the time when he would flinch whenever Kaname touched or kissed him in front of other people. Once, he had even reached out to brush away a stray leaf clinging onto Kaname's hair, petting slightly when he did so, while they were in front of both Day and Night class students during class changeover. Kaname had then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, murmuring his thanks, and Zero was glad that he had then been relaxed enough by then to not instinctually shy away. In fact, he had actually leaned into Kaname's space, and brushed his lips against Kaname's cheek.

This was a simple, and yet rare display from Zero, and it obviously both stunned and pleased Kaname, as evidenced by the widening of his eye and the bright grin that he directed to Zero. His eyes had darkened, even as he leant forward and murmured a deep "Later" into Zero's ear, the sultry tone and the obvious implications had left Zero blushing a magnificent shade of red.

The girls had been an absolute horror to subdue later, and Zero can't help but wonder why they were the ones who were so excited by him and Kaname's relationship.

But it was a fond memory, and it brought a soft smile to Zero's lips even as he lost himself in his memories and thoughts.

It had been that particular night that Kaname asked him to go to the anniversary dinner with him, while they had finished dinner and were just lounging about on Kaname's bed, with Zero reading a book for his test the day after and Kaname trying to distract him by placing kisses at the back of his neck.

"_Zero?" Kaname asked, even as he placed his head at the nape of Zero's neck, breathing in deeply and savouring the unique and distinctive scent which was wholly Zero's own._

"_Hmm?" Zero replied, too immersed in his books to fully register what his lover was doing. _

"_Will you go with me to the anniversary dinner?" Kaname asked, his breath tickling the edges of his ears, and Zero had just nodded along distractedly, not hearing what had been said. _

_Kaname had obviously noticed, because he bit down hard on Zero's earlobe, earning a yelp from the silver haired hunter. Lapping softly at the small trace of blood from the wound that he had caused, and enjoying the taste of Zero's blood, Kaname was pleased to note that his plan had worked, and that his lover was now closing the book and turning over to glare at him._

_Kaname was now hovering over Zero, but even with the obvious disadvantage at their positions, Zero's glare did not falter at all in its intensity. Kaname merely chuckled, and said: "You were ignoring me. Did you even hear what I said just now?"_

_Zero's eyes softened at that, and he ducked his head apologetically. "Sorry."_

_Reaching out and playing at the silver hair spread across his dark satin pillow, Kaname decided that he really liked the image of Zero sprawled across his bed, because Zero just looked like he belonged there, and this satisfied the somewhat primal urge of possessiveness in Kaname's heart, and made his inner vampiric self just __**purr**__ at content and pleasure. _

_Zero blinked at him, and Kaname realized that he hadn't repeated his question yet, and Zero was waiting for it._

_Looking Zero straight in his eye, Kaname asked again: "Will you go to the anniversary dinner with me?" _

_Zero frowned, and Kaname felt his heart drop. Was it too much? He wondered, feeling quite despaired. _

"_We are already both going, aren't we? Why ask?" Zero replied, and Kaname realized that for all of Zero's intelligence, he was actually pretty slow when it came to such matters, and had apparently not caught on to Kaname's meaning._

_The relief and joy that flooded him as he realized that Zero wasn't rejecting him had Kaname swooping down and ravaging Zero's lips, both amazed and slightly disoriented at the same time at how Zero could make him feel so __**much**__ in such a short span of time. _

_When he leaned back, Zero's face was flushed enticingly, his lips a swollen red which left no doubts to the fact that he had just been kissed senseless. He looked utterly debauched, and Kaname loved it. _

"_No, you idiot." Kaname said, his tone affectionate. "I'm asking you if you want to go with me as my date." _

_Zero's eyes widened. "Date?" If possible, his blushed even harder._

_Kaname smiled, stealing a soft kiss from Zero as his lover remained speechless. _

"_Yes, a date. As in, we will actually be attending as a couple, in which I think we are obliged to do all sorts of couple-y things during the event itself." Kaname intoned, his face a picture of stoic and absolute composure._

_This broke Zero out of his reverie. He chuckled helplessly, clinging slightly onto Kaname's arms on both side of him. "You just said 'couple-y'!" _

_Kaname smiled. "Yes, I did. I think Yuuki is getting to be a bad influence." Yuuki had been pestering them to spend more time together and go out on more dates since she found out about them, claiming that they need to do something 'couple-y'._

_Zero half snorted. "Yeah, I guess she is." _

_So far, under Yuuki's insistence, both Kaname had Zero had actually gone on four more dates. Once to the zoo, once to the funfair, once to a romantic candle-lit dinner by the lake sponsored by the Chairman, and once to the cinema. _

_Except for the dinner, the rest were utter catastrophes. _

_They escaped the zoo when the animals started going ballistics when Kaname accidentally slipped and released his murderous vampire aura when a guy attempted to hit on Zero. The funfair had Kaname reluctant to board the Ferris wheel, and Zero was chased away when he managed to hit the target every single time during the games. Both were nauseated at the sheer amount of sickeningly sweet couples feeding each other bright pink candy floss while fawning like idiots, and they decided to just leave and spent the remainder of their afternoon lazing around and trading kisses in Kaname's quarters. The cinema was too loud than was comfortable for both of their sensitive hearing, and after a particular loud explosion that had both of them wincing uncomfortably, they had left the theatre and went to a small bookstore café instead. The remainder of their time was spent in comfortable silence as they sat opposite the other around a small table, with cups of coffee in front of them as they read the books they had picked out. _

_From then on, they had stopped taking Yuuki's suggestions altogether, both content and satisfied with what they usually do together. _

_Kaname was still looking down at him expectantly, waiting for his answer, and slowly, Zero nodded._

"_Really?" Kaname asked, his voice actually sounding breathless._

"_Of course, you bastard. I would love to be your date to the school anniversary." Zero replied. _

_Kaname's smile practically lit up the whole room, and Zero could see that he was about to thank him so he just pulled Kaname down by the neck and swallowed his gratitude with a fierce kiss._

Zero just loved that he and Kaname could be so unreserved around the other. And he loved how Kaname was so unguarded when he was with him. It almost seemed as though the pure blood was a different person, because without his calm and composed façade, Kaname actually smiled and laughed more, and Zero was glad that he could be a person that could bring up such a side in the usually serious vampire.

And Zero also loved the _him_ that was with Kaname. Kaname could make him smile with just the simplest things, and Zero couldn't even begin to remember the angst and loathe-filled person he was before the war. He was more relaxed now, and actually more prone to enjoy himself.

Sometimes, he thinks that both he and Kaname have finally allowed themselves to enjoy the happiness and freedom of youth that they haven't been able to have, and this was all because they have each other.

And all the time, he knows that they make each other _deliriously happy_.

He couldn't really explain it, but he just feels as if he _fits_ with Kaname somehow. The sense of completeness and peace that he feels when the other is by his side was a feeling that Zero had came to be rather acquainted with, and it's also a feeling that he won't ever get tired of experiencing.

And god, if that wasn't a sign of how _infatuated_ he is, then Zero could think of nothing more to describe it.

Dropping his head back to the tree with a resounding _thunk_, Zero groaned in frustration. He had hoped that by taking the time to think things through and calm himself down that he would be more prepared to face Kaname, but it had just made him feel even more guilty and depressed.

The memory of Kaname's face—the pure and raw expression of elation and slight disbelief—when Zero had agreed to go to the dinner with him kept surfacing, and Zero would willingly do anything to make Kaname smile like that every day.

And the thought that he would soon be wiping away that smile with just a simple sentence just made Zero's stomach drop, even as an unpleasant feeling twisted around like a poisonous snake in his gut.

_How am I supposed to tell Kaname?_

**~End Chapter~**

A/N: I'm going to be evil and end this chapter in a cliffhanger filled with angst! XD

I know this is a short chapter, and there seems to be a lot of unanswered questions, but rest assured, everything will be explained in the next chapter, and we will be having more of Kaname's POV then. Meanwhile, I hope that you guys liked it, please read and review~! 333!


End file.
